Interludes
by Priestess Skye
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots written for various Live Journal challenges. All pairings possible in these. *newest* Holiday Cheer Sesskag
1. In The Doghouse

**Title: In The Doghouse**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Genre: General**

**Word Count: 185**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: None**

**AU**

**Posted for Ebony Silks**

**Theme: Feral**

"I do not need to justify my actions to you," the dog demon glared at the woman who was glaring back him. Six years with him and she still pulled the silent treatment when she was pissed off.

She turned on her heel and walked to the stove, none too gently cracking eggs into a frying pan.

"Be careful with my breakfast, I don't want egg shells in it."

Another glare was sent his way before she began to violently whisk the mixture. Yeah, she was pissed.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he asked, trying to break through her tough exterior.

But still no answer.

"You know as well as I do the best way to rid ourselves of these feral cats is by showing them a fierce predator lives here."

She briskly poured the scrambled egg onto his plate and slammed it on the table in front of him, causing him to wince. Her eyes were wild as she stared him down and finally spoke to him. "But did you have to pee on the side of the house to do that?"


	2. Dreams

**Title:** Dreams

**Author: **Priestess Skye

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Fluff

**Characters/Pairings:** Kagome/Implied Inuyasha

**Word Count:** 245

**Posted For: **Issekiwa

**Theme: ** Sleep

She ran her hand lovingly through the tuft of silver hair. Silky soft, it resembled everything that was good and right in this world. Occasionally she would run a finger over the fur-covered ears and smile when they twitched beneath her touch. He never once opened his eyes and instead snuggled contentedly into her touch. The utter trust took her breath away time and time again and it made her wish his father was here to experience it along side her.

She surveyed the field in front of her. The carnage of the past was long gone and in its place now lay flowers. Lots of flowers as she spent her remaining time cleaning up and turning the home of a blood bath into a place of beauty.

A place of dreams for her and her son, a place to remember the happiness she once had.

And a reminder of what could have been.

Her little bundle shifted closer to her and yawned, grabbing her hair and wrapping it around his tiny fingers. But he didn't wake.

She sat under a large tree, their tree, and lay her head back on it. He would have been so proud, she thought forlornly for just a moment, before setting that thought aside.

Today was not a day for sadness.

"Sleep little one," she whispered as she nuzzled him softly, breathing in the scent of innocence. "Sleep and dream. This is the legacy your father left for you."


	3. Bubblegum Pink

Title: Bubblegum Pink

Author: Priestess Skye

Genre: General/Comedy

Word count: 220

Rating: G

Warnings: None

AU/Canon: AU

Posted For: Ebony Silks

Theme: Stripes

Putting the brush down, she stood back to survey her work, checking along the right side, before moving to the left to make sure her strokes were even.

Always the perfectionist, she mused. Wasting time better spent on something else checking and rechecking for mistakes, the one line that was too thick or too thin.

The one fault that would turn her masterpiece into malarkey.

But still, she wouldn't relent, and circled around four more times, mentally measuring the length, the width, assessing the boldness of the stroke versus the fluidity of the movement so the colour was evenly distributed.

It was perhaps her finest piece, a once in a lifetime opportunity to work on something like this.

"Inuyasha," she carefully called to her roommate, wishing him to see the final outcome himself, to hear his opinion.

"Camera?" he called back, bringing it out with him anyway. "Christ Kagome," he choked on his laughter, trying not to disturb his sleeping brother on the couch. "Why bubblegum pink?" he gestured to the still wet paint streaked through Sesshoumaru's hair.

She grinned maliciously. "Because he'll hate it." She admired the vibrancy of the colour as the stripes began to dry and harden. "That'll teach him to pass out drunk on our couch and keep me up half the night with his snoring."


	4. Adaptation

Title: Adaptation

Author: Priestess Skye

Genre: General/Intropsective

Word count: 250

Rating: G

Warnings: None

AU/Canon: Canon

Written for IyIssekiwa

Theme: Change

A divine right to rule, he mused. It made sense to him that humans believed the right to rule was based on the will of the kamis. After all, when had they ever done anything the right way? The only way to true success was to work toward it, developing your own power, earning your own respect.

Scoffing at them, he walked away.

Humans, much to his detriment, had the ability to surprise him time and time again. Their measly farm tools stood no chance against the steel of the blades, or the guns facing against them, but they stood tall, watching their own blood spill to the ground. The sight stirred something in him, a sense of admiration.

Scoffing at that, he walked away.

"Foolishness."

Unimpressed, he looked at the street below him. Children skipping along with their parents buying bread and meaningless little trinkets. In many ways his old life was gone. No longer did he need to build his strength, to build his power to conquer, to become supreme. Humans had moved past this.

In the age of consumerism it didn't matter who held power over the country. This power had become worthless, forcing him to adapt to a society that was ruled by the dollar bill. Five hundred years ago he'd be called a coward if he had tried to make this change.

Now he was just a survivor.

Turning to the occupants in the boardroom, he took his seat at the head of the table.


	5. Pastimes

Title: Pastimes

Genre: General

Rated: G

Characters: Sesshoumaru & Kagome

WC: 770

Summary: Teaching an old dog a new trick.

Note: This piece, since writing it, has become part of my new fic, For Her. Consider this a sneak preview of something you might see in it.

Posted for Iyficcontest

Theme: Help

A rock skipped across the water, three, four, five times before it stopped and settled toward the bottom. A most curious thing, he noted, to see a rock skim the surface of the water several times before sinking. It was almost as if the rock was flying. From the distance he saw the miko pick up a second rock, and do much the same thing, only this time it only skimmed the water three times. He couldn't feel the rise of her reiki to indicate she was using it to cause such witchcraft, so what was it?

Over the past few months of their alliance, he had noted several strange habits of hers, such as reading, and writing, both activities meant for those noble in blood. Very few common folk knew how to do either, and yet she did both with ease. She didn't look like she was born of noble blood, she certainly didn't dress of noble blood, and yet, she did things that would make anybody think twice about her.

And then there were the numerous acts of kindness, which included tending the wounds of others, an act typically left for those who were considered lower class. She cleansed wounds with no hesitation, and no regard as to whom she was working on. It didn't matter if it were enemy or friend; she would help if she could.

Her clothing was something else all together. Jeans, she called them, the tight blue pants that seemed to cling to every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination, or the black 'tank top'. She may as well be walking around wearing nothing. It was neither the clothing of the rich, nor the commoner. So where did she come from and how did she manage to bewitch him like this?

"Miko," he stepped out of the darkness and moved toward her, intent on finding his answer. "What kind of witchcraft is this?"

"Witchcraft?" she raised her brow, seemingly perplexed. But then he knew better. She was playing coy and innocent so she could keep her secret to herself.

"Yes, witchcraft, the way you are able to make rocks fly across the water."

"Rocks fly across the water," she looked puzzled for all of one minute before he saw recognition dawn on her face. "It's not witchcraft, it's a simple trick, basic science. Every young child where I come from learns how to do this."

"Every child?" he asked doubtfully.

"Well, maybe most. I'm sure there are a few out there who don't know how to do it, but it's pretty much common knowledge. I use it as a way to pass the time when I'm thinking. I don't even know I'm doing it half the time until I realize I'm out of rocks. It's something I'm sure even you can pick up."

He gazed at her before gesturing to the pile of rocks at her feet. "You will teach this Sesshoumaru your trick."

Smiling, unsure what to make of the whole scenario, she reached down to her foot and picked up two more rocks, to her liking. "All right," she checked the smoothness of each rock before handing one to him. "You need to find a smooth, flat rock. A jagged rock won't do, as it won't skip. Typically the smoother, and flatter, the better. But you also want to make sure it's not too heavy, or it will sink on the first try."

Testing the weight in his hand, he wasn't sure if it was considered too heavy or not. Trusting the miko's judgement, he let her continue.

"Basically, it's just a matter of velocity, speed," she clarified. "The faster you throw it, the better chance it has of skipping. Here, watch me and do as I do. Pay close attention to my arm movement."

He watched closely as she brought her arm in closer to her before flinging it outward again, letting go of the rock as she did so. Three, four five, he counted before it sank to the depths of the lake again. Without a word he mimicked her and let the rock go, losing track of how many times it skipped across the water.

"Wow," she stared at him with wide eyes. "Seven is my record and even that is hard to come by. Your rock disappeared over the horizon before it sank and I could finish counting."

He looked out at the lake a moment longer before turning back to her. "You spend your time doing this?"

She nodded before picking up another stone.

"Foolishness." He didn't spare her a second glance as he walked away.

END

There is one other one shot that I've written for the collection but is not in this collection simply because it is rated NC-17. You can find it at the link below. Remove the spaces I've put in it though. It's called Le Vice Anglais

http:// www. a-single-spark. com/ fanficread.php? fid7097& cid3& GoGo


	6. Their Time

**Title: **Their Time

**Author: **Priestess Skye

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **Hint of Romance, General

**Word Count: **200

**Warnings: **None

**Canon/AU: **Canon

Posted for Ebony Silks

Warmth Theme

The rain poured down in droves sending a chill through her bone. But she didn't shiver, she didn't move, she didn't make a sound. Her clothing stuck to her like a second skin, becoming restrictive, yet she paid it no mind.

The time had come for her to face her destiny, complete the near impossible task that was given to her at the tender age of fifteen, and prove to the world that a simple girl could indeed save it.

The future was hers – theirs, as she felt the solid hand on her shoulder, saw the familiar stripes and claws that would hold her in comfort and adoration one minute, and strike down an enemy with merciless intent the next.

Looking up, gold eyes bore into her own, giving her the confidence, the strength, the passion she needed to move forward, setting a fire through her blood dissipating the chill of the night.

Failure did not cross her mind once.

She would succeed. She was going to take back what belonged to her. The dark hanyou's time was ending; theirs would begin. With this in mind, the world around her disappeared and she moved forward.

The time was now.

END

This will actually be extended and used in _For Her_ at a later date


	7. If He Falls

Title: If He Falls

Author: Priestess Skye

Word Count: 529

Genre: Angst

Warnings: Character Death

Canon/AU – Canon

Note: Kagome POV

Posted for iyficcontest

Theme Sorrow

She held him close, unwilling to let go for even a moment, knowing her strength was vital to his existence, vital to keep himself together. It was the little things that clued her into her lord's near break down, the way his eyes suddenly went dull, the twitch underneath one of them, the way his lips would tighten periodically on his face. To anybody else, they were just Sesshoumaru-esque features. To her, they told her a story she never wanted to hear from him.

He was grieving in the worst way possible, closing himself off from everybody and everything around him. Ready to close himself off from her if she gave him the time to do it. From experience she knew grief was something best shared, and never something to be set aside. Setting it aside would only destroy him later.

But the way he held himself, stiff, as he looked down at her broken body, she couldn't help but feel the grief overcome her too as it spilled over from him unto her.

His knuckles were white from the grip he held on Tenseiga as he raised it over Rin's crumpled form, his eyes wide as he willed to do his bidding.

He had failed.

She knew he believed that Naraku had managed to destroy someone under his protection. It didn't matter that it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't know the evil hanyou had sent his minions after her. It was a blow to his pride.

But more than that, it was a blow to his heart, the first human he had ever loved, whether or not he admitted that to himself. She wasn't just a ward, she was a daughter. She saw this in the way he treated the girl, the way he guided her in life, taught her the ability to fend for herself, as a youkai would teach their young.

What had managed to forget over the years was that Rin was human, and as susceptible to disease, injury, and death as the rest of humanity. Still, she grieved with him, knowing he felt that a piece of himself was missing too.

And yet, Tenseiga still refused to obey his will.

The fang of life would only give the dead one chance. And Rin had hers.

She pulled him tighter to her, pressing her face into his back allowing the silk of his shirt to soak up her tears.

He wouldn't cry, would never show any outward emotion. So she would cry for him, giving him the outlet he needed to move on.

Hearing the sound of the fang slip into the sheath, she knew he had given up, had realized there was nothing more he could do for her, other than pay her the respect she deserved, and she released herself from him for one brief moment has he moved to pick up the child.

In one arm, he carried her, straight, tall and proud, as he made his way through the carnage. She followed him, remaining one step behind at all times, vowing this is where her place will be.

This way, if he falls, she would be there to catch him.

END

This will also be used in _For Her_ at a later date…all these drabbles have managed to somehow work themselves into that fic hehe


	8. Cherished

**Title**: Cherished

**Author: **Priestess Skye

**Pairing**: Izayoi/InuPapa

**Genre: **General/Romance.

**Words: **215

**Rating: **G

Posted for Issekiwa

Fang Theme

------------

How was it possible for somebody to be so afraid, yet so fascinated, she wondered as she walked around the giant beast, assessing its demeanor. Logic told her she should be running away, not toward the animal, but then she gave up all rational thought when she had made the request. There was something alluring about the forbidden that gave her the courage to follow through on the urge to rub him, stroke him, cover herself in the soft, silky fur.

As a princess raised in nobility, she should be disgusted at the sight before her, but how could she be revolted when he was standing so tall, so proud. Even the long fangs poking from his upper lip did nothing to cause her fear, instead they only reassured her safety.

How could it be possible that something that was supposed to be so wrong felt so right? So comforting?

The nightmares would not come tonight, she knew. Those who hunted her would not dare to show their faces. Standing in the face of what should have been screaming 'danger', she felt her whole world right itself as she curled herself near his paw and closed her eyes. Smiling as she felt him wrap himself around in her in a protective embrace, she felt cherished.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi


	9. Her Heart's Cry

Title: Her Heart's Cry

Author: Priestess Skye

Word Count: 244

Genre: Angst

Pairings: Inu/Kik, Inu/Kag (sort of)

Rating: G

Written for Iyficcontest

Competition theme

---

The near silent rustling of leaves in the bushes was the only sign he had returned, sitting against a nearby tree as if he had never left. She closed her eyes tightly, feigning sleep. She was still too emotional to deal with his ignorance, everything was still too fresh in her mind. She knew he never intended to take it this far, torment her time and time again, but then he wouldn't have been her Inuyasha if he had taken care.

But sometimes it hurt the way he would take off without a moment's notice, disappear from her sight without saying a word, as if he vanished like a puff of smoke. Just gone.

She was acting like a petulant child, like she had some claim over him, which she knew to be untrue. She never held claim, she never held his heart. And yet she continued to fight for it hoping that one day he would realize the prize he had in her.

She would never force him though, she knew, and if he decided one day that she wasn't enough, she would let him go, wishing him well along the way while her heart would shatter inside, leaving nothing behind.

She was never his, and something deep inside knew he never would be. It was a battle she couldn't win, and tomorrow night when he left her again, the cycle would begin anew.

The struggle for a heart she could never have.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi


	10. Her Smile

Title: Her Smile

Author: Priestess Skye

Genre: Introspective

Rating: PG

Word Count: 312

Canon/AU: Canon

Written for Ebony Silks

Ninja Theme

Swiftly, silently, he didn't make a sound as he entered their encampment, disguising both his scent and his aura to hide his presence from the slumbering hanyou. Despite the fool looking like he was in a deep sleep, he knew better. He was constantly aware of his surroundings at all times, and kept his senses open for any trace of danger.

He smirked. The foolish hanyou didn't realize he was the most dangerous of them all, but paying him no mind, he slipped past him and toward the miko curled in her sleeping bag, obviously dreaming with a smile on her face.

It disgusted him, knowing she could remain in such a high spirits even while sleeping, as if being chipper throughout the day wasn't enough. But it would stop now, he almost smiled. The aggravation and inner turmoil her smile would cause him each and every time they stumbled upon each other would end tonight.

And yet, he stayed his hand when it came to rest inches from her throat, something inside him telling him to stop. Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts. For generations the Taisho line had never had any difficulties removing potential problems and threats, acting with due speed and causing immediate death.

It shouldn't be any different now, one quick slice of her throat with his index claw would do the trick, spilling her blood upon the forest floor in the blink of an eye, her face turning a deathly white.

He would be gone before Inuyasha could crack an eye and respond to the sight before.

But her smile…

To eliminate something that stirred him so, no matter the torment it had caused him as it invaded his dreams, occupied his every waking thought…

It seemed perhaps a worser fate.

Pulling his claws back, he turned to walk away.

Tomorrow was another day.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi


	11. A Little Faith & A Lot of Hope

**Title: A Little Faith and A Lot of Hope**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 4187  
Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairing: Sess/Kag**

**Notes: Sess is a little OOC. Quotes in Italics are credited to the bard, William Shakespeare. They do not belong to me. Each quote is numbered and they will correspond with the endnote numbers at the end**

**Posted for Iyfic**

**Theme Homework**

"_The savage bull may, but if ever the sensible Benedick bear it, pluck off the bull's horns and set them in my forehead, and let me be vilely painted, and in such great letters as they write 'Here is good horse to hire' let them signify under my sign 'Here you may see Benedick, the married man.'" (1)_

The sound of her heels clicking on the bamboo hardwood floor echoed as she left the sitting area for the reception desk. Seeing her receptionist move to rise as well, she waved her back, letting her know she could handle it and to enjoy the show. After all, it wasn't often local university students would volunteer to perform at her inn. She smiled upon remembering when she had received the letter, how politely written it was.

Certainly not like the group who had insisted on rehearsing here for the past several days, she knew. They were loud, often obnoxious, although never with the guests, and at times crude. But when they worked, she could swear she was standing there watching the whole thing play out in front of her eyes as if it were actually happening, as if the emotion were real. She had to agree with them, it was probably the best way for them to learn their Shakespeare. Her guests were certainly enjoying it if their laughter was any indication.

She frowned though as she heard the bell from the front door ring when it was opened, wondering who could be coming to check in at this late hour. All of her reservations for the day had checked in hours ago, and were currently seated in the commons area watching the group.

Stopping next to a mirror, she quickly patted down her hair and straightened herself up. Just because it was 9pm didn't mean she didn't need to look like a slouch. If anything, it meant she should look better as she's had the entire day to get ready.

For anyone else, the idea that an unexpected guest could walk into their home at 9pm should have sent off warning bells in their head, but then such was the nature of her work. She had the space, she would accommodate this person, and tonight, she would sleep knowing she had helped many people already during the day.

They were the saddest eyes Kagome had ever seen, she noted as she gazed into the gold before her. Untold secrets, many of them, which caused him grief and sorrow. A story for another night she knew as she smiled softly in greeting, not wanting to startle the man or scare him off. His reason for arriving unexpectedly tonight didn't matter. She had a bed she was quite willing to give him, and she knew by looking at him he intended to stay a while.

She always knew when somebody was running away.

--

His lips tilted slightly upward instinctively upon seeing her smile, and it dawned on him that this was the first time in days he had felt anything at all. He was numb, cold, and empty. Until now, he liked it that way, but there was something about this place that drew him in, and something about the woman across the counter that made him want to feel something, anything at all.

Unable to explain it, he brushed it off for the time being as he filled out the forms she had handed to him, periodically glancing up to watch her work. Her movements were quick and efficient.

"How long will you be staying?" she asked, though he was sure she already knew the answer. Her smile had told him so.

"I don't know. Will that interfere with any of your reservations?"

"No," she slid a key toward him as she collected his papers. "We keep a few rooms set aside at all times for drop ins. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"_What should I do with him—dress him in my apparel and make him my waiting gentlewoman? He that hath a beard is more than a youth, and he that hath no beard is less than a man; and he that is more than a youth is not for me, and he that is less than a man, I am not for him." (2)_

He glanced toward the sitting area before addressing her, his head slightly cocked to the side. "Much Ado About Nothing," he murmured as he recognized the words.

"Yes," her smile grew wider. "The students love to entertain our guests. There's a different Shakespearean play each week. You're more than welcome to sit through one anytime, there's no extra charge."

"You hire students as entertainment?" he asked, having never seen anything of the like in his travels.

"No, they volunteered. They're taking a Shakespeare class and feel that they can get a better grasp of the bard if they perform in front of a group." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, her mouth inches of him and he felt an indescribable wave come over him, as if he wanted, no needed to do something. "Personally I think they have a firm grasp of Shakespeare. I think they just like showing off."

He chuckled, something else he hadn't done in a long time before grabbing his key. This place looked like it would be good for him.

--

"_Through Athens I am thought as fair as she._

_But what of that? Demetrius thinks not so._

_He will not know what all but he do know._

_And as he errs, doting on Hermia's eyes,_

_So I, admiring of his qualities._

_Things base and vile, holding no quantity,_

_Love can transpose to form and dignity._

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." (3)_

Kagome Higurashi, he mused, was a woman who obviously paid attention to details. Over the course of the past week he had observed her interacting with guests, interacting with the inn staff, and of course, the students in front of him, and not once did she leave anything to chance. She smiled as she offered several of the guests tea or coffee, laughed at their jokes and managed to endear the children to her. They surrounded her at times, tugging on her skirt to pull her down to their level, and from the look on her face, the way her eyes sparkled, he knew she enjoyed every minute of it.

He was enthralled. The myriad of emotions that crossed her face at any given time gave him pause as he tried to memorize them, catalogue them all in his head. Rarely had he ever seen the same one twice.

Reluctantly, he focused on the students at the front of the room, having promised one of them earlier in the day a truthful critique of his performance. How the kid managed to rope him into doing this, he didn't know. What he did know was he became easily distracted whenever the inn's owner was nearby.

He was startled out of his reverie when a mug was handed him, Kagome taking the other empty seat at his table. "Coffee, milk, no sugar." A small flush covered her skin, making her look very much like the nymphs and faeries on the stage. "I remembered from breakfast the other day."

Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks. He wasn't really in the mood for coffee tonight, but seeing as she took the time to make it for him, he would gladly drink it.

"Have you decided how long you're going to stay?" she asked and he swore he could see the trepidation in her eyes. It warmed him to know she didn't want him to leave. Honestly, he didn't want to leave either. She fascinated him, made him feel things he had long thought dead. After wandering endlessly for a long time, he was beginning to think he had found a place he could settle in, a place he could forget everything else that had happened.

"No. I'll pay for another week." He took a sip of his coffee, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She tugged on the sleeve of her sweater out of nervous habit, something else had noticed.

"May I ask you a question, Sesshoumaru?" she asked timidly. She waited until he nodded his assent before continuing. "What are you running from?"

Sighing, he turned back to the students. "That's a question for another day."

"Okay."

And much to his relief, she left it at that. It dawned on him then. After one week of idle chitchat, she understood him.

--

"_Howl, howl, howl, howl! O, you are men of stones:_

_Had I your tongues and eyes, I'd use them so_

_That heaven's vault should crack. She's gone forever!_

_I know when one is dead, and when one lives;_

_She's dead as earth." (4)_

She gripped his hand has the windows of the inn rattled from the high winds, the sound only adding to the effect of Shakespeare's words. While this particular play had never been a personal favourite of hers, she couldn't deny the strength of it.

And she couldn't resist the strength of him. He squeezed her hand back in comfort, awed himself at the emotion the student had managed to depict. This had become their thing. No matter how busy she was during the week tending to the guests, she managed to set her Friday nights aside for him.

There was something about him that drew him to her, that made her want to hug him and help keep his troubles away. She didn't want to see the sad eyes anymore, not when there was so much more she could see in them.

And had seen in them.

Since his arrival at the inn she had noticed his shell starting to crack a little more, as he smiled at her jokes, though she knew they weren't remotely funny. And the way he would soften his demeanor just slightly when she approached him. Kagome knew he came from a well off family. She could tell simply by the length of his stay and the way he didn't bat an eyelash at the price of the room.

He lived simply, required little and basically kept to himself. Except around her. Although he wouldn't admit it, she knew he often sought her out simply for her company, and she was warmed by that thought. He wasn't somebody who gave up their time to others haphazardly.

"You've been coaching him, haven't you?" She gestured to the young man playing King Lear, Manabu. "I've seen you with him some evenings."

"Hn." But he smiled nonetheless.

"He has improved greatly. He's definitely more confident," she complimented.

"It was of his own accord. He wanted the help, and because he wanted it, he worked at it."

"Still, it's good of you to help students you don't know. Do you teach?" she queried, hoping he would give her another clue as to his past.

Smiling again, he replied, "No, not even close, but keep guessing."

It was a game between them, and she was bound and determined to win it. She was bound and determined to get to know him.

"Do you want another week here?" she asked, knowing the routine by now. He would say yes and her heart would skip a little more at the thought of spending more time with him.

He made her feel…

"Yes, I'll sign the papers tonight before bed."

"Are you going to tell me what you're running from?"

He stiffened, and she nearly sighed, understanding he wasn't ready yet. "That's a story for another day."

Yet, he continued to squeeze her hand. She knew she was getting closer.

--

_Now, how dost thou look now? O ill-starr'd wench!_

_Pale as thy smock! When we shall meet at compt,_

_This look of thine will hurl my soul from heaven,_

_And fiends will snatch at it. Cold, cold, my girl?_

_Even like thy chastity. O cursed, cursed slave!_

_Whip me, ye devils,_

_From the possession of this heavenly sight!_

_Blow me about in winds! Roast me in sulphur!_

_Wash me in steep-down gulfs of liquid fire!_

_O Desdemona! dead, Desdemona! dead! (5)_

The tears in her eyes bothered him, the way they sat on the edges of her eyelash, there, but unwilling to fall completely. He gripped her hand tighter in an effort to keep from wiping them away himself. He couldn't touch Kagome yet, not so intimately when neither she nor he were ready to do so.

But he was getting close, he knew. Every time she sat with him for lunch, or when he joined her at the front desk to make idle conversation, every time they took a few minutes to walk out in the gardens, he was getting closer. It would only be a matter of time now before they would both be ready to take the next step.

"Did you ever act?" she finally asked, wiping her own eyes. "You must have if you were able to teach him this. There's not a dry eye in the room."

He glanced around the room for the first time that night, finally seeing the others that had surrounded them. He had truly believed for a time that he was alone with her. It was just the two of them and the players at the front.

"I did not help him with this one." He took her hand and lifted her from the chair as the room began to empty after a hearty applause. It was well deserved.

"I need to make sure the guests are settled," she murmured as she tried to separate herself from him, blushing slightly when he refused to let go of her hand.

"The guests are fine Kagome, look, they all know where their rooms are." He smirked. "Come for a walk with me, it's a nice evening."

"Okay," she smiled, and for the thousandth time since he arrived, he felt renewed. It was if her smile had the power to erase all the negativity, erase the past completely and make him feel like a new man, like he had something to look forward to.

The October air was cool and slightly damp as they stepped into it, and he pulled her closer to share some of his warmth. Mentally berating himself for just a moment, he knew he should have remembered to grab a jacket. Her blouse was no where warm enough for her to be outside without one.

"Have you found what you're looking for yet?" she asked him as she pushed herself closer to him. Her trust in him in nearly undid him. She trusted him to keep her warm. It just suddenly dawned on him. This was where he should be. He wanted to stay here, with her for all of eternity.

Instead he answered, "I'm getting there."

"Are you ready to tell me what you're running from?" her brown eyes looked up at him, he felt as if he could lose himself in them. He wanted to return the trust so willingly offered him, and tell her everything.

Tonight was not the night.

"Next week," he murmured. "I'll tell you next week."

--

_O that this too too solid flesh would melt,_

_Thaw, and resolve itself into a dew!_

_Or that the Everlasting had not fix'd_

_His canon 'gainst self-slaughter! O God! O God!_

_How weary, stale, flat, and unprofitable_

_Seem to me all the uses of this world!_

_Fie on't! O fie! 'tis an unweeded garden,_

_That grows to seed; things rank and gross in nature_

_Possess it merely. That it should come to this!_

_But two months dead!—nay, not so much, not two:_

_So excellent a king; that was, to this,_

_Hyperion to a satyr; so loving to my mother,_

_That he might not beteem the winds of heaven_

_Visit her face too roughly. Heaven and earth!_

_Must I remember? Why, she would hang on him_

_As if increase of appetite had grown_

_By what it fed on: and yet, within a month,— _

_Let me not think on't,—Frailty, thy name is woman!— _

_A little month; or ere those shoes were old_

_With which she followed my poor father's body_

_Like Niobe, all tears;—why she, even she,— _

_O God! a beast that wants discourse of reason,_

_Would have mourn'd longer,—married with mine uncle,_

_My father's brother; but no more like my father_

_Than I to Hercules: within a month;_

_Ere yet the salt of most unrighteous tears_

_Had left the flushing in her galled eyes,_

_She married:— O, most wicked speed, to post_

_With such dexterity to incestuous sheets!_

_It is not, nor it cannot come to good;_

_But break my heart,—for I must hold my tongue.__ (6)_

There was something in his eyes that seemed haunted today as he listened to Manabu recite Hamlet's lines. It was a look she hadn't seen since the first day he arrived at the inn.

Sad eyes, filled with grief and mourning. Perhaps Hamlet was not the choice of plays for this week, she mused. But he had insisted that a kid with Manabu's talent needed to play Hamlet at least once in his life. He was right in that regard, but he didn't need to sit there and see it. Not when it was bringing back so many unwelcome memories.

He had promised her a week. Time was up. She would fix him, she vowed. She would make it right so the only thing she would see when looking at him was a smile. "Come on," she whispered to him as she pulled him up from his seat. A quick glance to her assistant told her that the rest of the guests would be in capable hands.

The trip was quick as she led him down the hall to the back of the inn, a private area designated solely for her. Her apartment. Her sanctuary when things got a little too rough outside of these doors knowing that nobody except her were allowed beyond them. The staff knew when she was here, she was not to be disturbed.

"You're running away again," she murmured as she sat him at the foot of her bed. His eyes still remained filled with sorrow.

"Am I?"

"Maybe not physically, but mentally you're not all here. What's going on?" His palms were cool and sweaty as she took his hands into hers. Last week he offered her shelter from the cold. Today, in return, she would shelter him from the storm.

He sighed, and she squeezed his hand just once to show that she was listening.

"Have you ever been betrayed by somebody you trusted?"

The words shocked her and she thought of her own life, the man she loved and was about to marry until she found him with another woman. The man who caused her to swear off all others. Oh yes, she knew that feeling well, and everything she had suppressed over the years was beginning to surface once again. She fought to keep them down in order to hear his story. She just nodded in the affirmative to let him know she was still with him.

"I have a half-brother, Inuyasha," he almost sneered as he said the name. "I wasn't aware of his existence until last year. It appears my father had an affair about two years before my mother passed on, and sired a bastard. Inuyasha had come to live with us after his mother passed on."

She nodded sympathetically. It was understandable that he would feel some resentment, but something bothered her about it. He was strong, he should have been able to handle it. But she didn't say a word, knowing he didn't need them right now. He needed her strength to continue his story.

"Inuyasha may be my half-brother, but he's also a pain. Needless to say we don't get along very well, but as I no longer with my father, I didn't much care. I would only need to see him on occasion. Six months ago my father passed on and Inuyasha and I went to his will reading. The legacy he was supposed to leave me went to him. I trained my whole life and he gave it all to Inuyasha saying he owed it to his second son for years of neglect. In one fell swoop, I lost it all to a man I couldn't hide my disdain for. I packed my bags and left the next day. I have money, I didn't need my father's money, but I can't say it didn't bother me that he had been planning this. I could have prepared for it."

Her thumb caressed his hand, rubbing soothing circles on it. Here was a man who was betrayed by the one man he had absolute faith it. It bothered her that he could be so torn over it. "Does his legacy mean so much to you that you would sacrifice your happiness for it?"

Grief-stricken gold eyes met hers and she knew she would fall apart with him if she didn't remind herself that he needed her to be strong. "His legacy had meant that much. Inuyasha has squandered it away. It no longer exists due to the whelp's ignorance. However, if it were just that, it wouldn't be so bad. My father's name was smeared through the mud at the same time, and by extension, my own."

"You have no place," she said, mystified now that she had finally figured out the source of his upset.

"I have been wandering for nearly a year now. At first it was to clear my head, now, it's to find a place I could call my own."

She smiled, knowing what he hadn't figured out yet. Oh she knew he would figure it out soon enough, after all, he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

He was home.

--

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . ._

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night. (7)_

She fit perfectly into him, was the only thought he had right now, as he held her in his lap watching the students perform their final show. Their class would be over soon and they would be too busy with other assignments to come back here, which was a shame. He was going to miss his Saturday night Shakespeare. It was their time and he was reluctant to give it up.

But the words uttered by 'Romeo' resonated through him as he looked upon her face. Her brown eyes sparkled as she took in the players and listened to the words. What woman didn't grow weepy after hearing Romeo and Juliet he mused. Her ebony hair glowed as the flames from the nearby fireplace reflected light off it, her cheeks covered with a rosy flush.

If Juliet could be compared to the moon and stars, then Kagome, she was other-worldly. In the span of one week, she had managed to help put the pieces of his heart back together for him. The way she would smile when she saw him, a little twitch of her lips that was reserved just for him, gentle, soft, endearing and truthful. She smiled because she enjoyed smiling at him, she wanted to smile at him, not because she was simply being polite. It made his heart skip a beat at times.

And the way she always found a way to touch him, whether it was holding hands as they walked the grounds outside, enjoying the fresh air. Or the way her hand would brush against his arm as she passed by him to help with another guest. Or now, how she was curled up against him, trusting him to keep her warm and safe.

Each day she found an excuse to drop what she was doing to talk to him, even if it were just for a minutes.

So it wasn't surprising to find out he had fallen for her. The money spent staying at the inn was no issue, and he would gladly pay if it meant he got to stay here at her side for years to come. For almost a year he had wandered with a weight on his shoulders that would have crushed even the strongest man given time. In two months, she had set him free.

He nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling her fresh scent. There was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be right now. Tonight, after the bard's students had cleaned up he would take her back to her rooms and tell her what she had probably known the whole time.

He was home.

END

1) Much Ado About Nothing (I.i.215–219)

2) Much Ado About Nothing (II.i.28–32)

3) A Midsummer Night's Dream (I.i.227–235)

4) King Lear (V.iii.256–260)

5) Othello (V,ii, 275-284)

6) Hamlet (I,ii, 129-158)

7) Romeo and Juliet (II.i.44-64)

I love Shakespeare lol.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The quotes noted from the plays above do not belong to me, they belong to William Shakespeare.


	12. Steel

**Title: **Steel

**Author: **Priestess Skye

**Genre: **Veiled Lemon

**Word Count: **210

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **As much as a lemon can be in 210 words…not graphic, sort of a between the lines thing.

**Canon/AU – **Canon or AU, take your pick

Posted for Ebony Silks

Theme: Hard

Hard, she thought as she laid her hands upon him. He felt like steel beneath the softest of silks, a testament to his strength and breeding. Gingerly, she trailed her fingers along his collarbone, exploring each and every crevice before laying her lips upon the tip of his shoulder.

And yet as she felt him shudder beneath her touch she knew him to be as fragile as glass, strong in some ways, and weak in others as she brought him to his knees. It was a heady power she felt as she was pulled flush against him, the softness of her curves against the rock of his abs…and lower.

Her head was swirling as she lay back against the cool grass, rough and calloused hands manipulating her to his every whim.

Higher and higher she flew as he filled her again and again, showing her that as well as being strong, and fragile, there was durability there as well.

Eyes shut, she tensed momentarily before splintering into a thousand pieces, as if there were a fire within her that became too much to bear.

Steel, she thought again as he collapsed against her, caging her against him and wrapping himself around her like a cocoon.

Steel under the softest of silks.

Disclaimer: the characters of kagome and sesshoumaru portrayed in the series Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me, unfortunately


	13. Perfectly Reasonable, Completely Illogic

Title: Perfectly Reasonable, Completely Illogical

Author: Priestess Skye

Genre: General

Characters: Shippo

Rating: G

Word count: 371

Canon/AU: Canon

Posted for Forthright's Second Annual Halloween Drabble Challenge

Theme: Primal Fear

Eyes closed tightly, he still couldn't keep out the light as it flashed constantly beneath his eyelids. Sometimes it was dull, just a mild flicker he would see on occasion, despite the constant crashing that typically followed. But other times he would be so blinded by the intensity his body would tense as he felt every nerve stand on end. These were the moments he dreaded the most, when all he could do was remain curled under Kagome's sleeping bag and hope it would pass.

But tonight it seemed as if the fates were against him as every time one let up, another would follow in its wake, causing him to simultaneously shake and shiver, and lay stiff as a board. Whimpering, he squeezed her eyes tighter when he felt the ground beneath him shake from the force of the roar.

Squealing, he ducked his head in further, logically knowing the sleeping bag wouldn't keep the danger away, but then during times like these, he was so rarely logical. The sleeping bag was safe, it smelled of her, it afforded some safety in an otherwise dangerous time.

Glancing to his traveling companions, he could see Inuyasha's eyes alight with laughter as he took in his predicament, and closing his eyes, he vowed she would find another time to take his revenge. But now, he was too busy cowering.

It was a perfectly reasonable fear, he convinced herself as he tried to force himself to relax.

Perfectly reasonable if your parents were killed by beings who could conjure this particular force of nature at will.

Cracking an eye open as he gathered his courage to look at the sky above him, ignoring the ominous feelings the dark, heavy clouds invoked. Shivers coursed through his body as they continued to build up and blacken, darkening the sky further. The air was charged as lightening raced between the clouds, some lancing downwards just ahead of them.

Inuyasha's laughter cackled, as he screamed and dove at Kagome, accepting her warmth into his chilled body.

Tomorrow he would be brave, he told himself. Tonight…as the thunder once again shook the ground, he would stay hidden knowing that the safest place to be was out of sight.

AN

Lol, so I have this thing about Shippo…I pretty much think he's useless, a little annoying at times, although he is quite humourous at times as well. But if you look at my fics you'll either see that he has somehow fallen to the wayside as I ignore the fact that he's there, or I've killed him. So now he has a story all to himself to make up for this neglect.


	14. Seeking Answers

Title: Seeking Answers

Author: Priestess Skye

Genre: General

Pairing: Kag/Sess, Platonic I guess

Rating: G

Canon/AU: Canon

Warnings: Implied Character death

Word Count: 511 – I really tried, I did, I managed to cut out 60 words!

Written for Forthright's Second Annual Halloween Drabble Challenge

Theme: Masquerade

---

Watching her, he felt his lips curl up in a grin. Hiding in the shadows he went unnoticed as she wove in and out of the crowds, pretending to be inconspicuous. But he knew who she was. No disguise could cover up what she truly was.

An oddity.

A miko in a world of demons.

The others were beginning to suspect, as he saw their noses rise to the air indiscreetly to scent her out.

More stared as they followed the path she left behind.

Her pace quickened and Sesshoumaru slipped out of the shadows, ready to intercept her.

"Miko," his eyes bore down on hers and he smirked as he saw her pulse increase.

He allowed his hand to rest on the small of her back as he led her toward a small room in the back. "You are not wanted here," he growled low in her ear, so as not to let others hear lest he want to give her away.

Breathing quickly she turned to him. "I don't want to stay. I'm only here for answers and then I'll go."

"Answers to what question?"

"Simple. Why? That day on the battlefield you held in your hand a weapon that could have saved Inuyasha. And yet you stayed it. Why?"

The tears started to pool in her eyes as she looked at him, and he felt his heart crack just slightly. Steadying his emotions, he reminded himself as to his intentions at the time.

"You waited five hundred years and risked life and limb in a village of youkai, who could care less about humans just to ask me that question?"

"I do not call it a risk when I have taken precautions to hide my identity." She gestured to the garb she was wearing, causing him to snort.

"Your aura alone screams human. If it weren't for my intervention a moment ago you would have been dead."

"So then I'd get to join him," she snapped, her brown eyes flashing with fire.

Sighing, he gestured to a seat in the room. "You want to know why, the answer is simple. He didn't want to be saved."

"What?"

"The hanyou didn't want to be saved," he repeated. "He knew he could never choose between you and the dead priestess, so he asked that he not be saved at all to save him the choice."

Tears began to spill over her eyes and he resisted the urge to wipe them away. "Coward," she mused. "Where does this leave me?"

"Wherever you want to be," he advised, as he took her hand to lead her back out the door. "Learn from the past and grow from it. There is more to life than suffering fools. The best thing you could do now is live."

Opening a back door, he gestured to a safe passage out. Closure, he thought, watching her leave. It was remarkable the change it incurred in humans. Turning his back to her retreating form, he joined the festivities, knowing there were going to be questions to him later.

---

Disclaimer: Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi


	15. Humanized

**Title: **Humanized

**Author: **Priestess Skye

**Genre: **General, Fluff

**Word Count: **250

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **Slightly fluffy, but not sweet enough to give you cavities

**Canon/AU – **Canon

Written for Ebony Silks

Ebony Theme

---

Perplexed, she ran her fingers through his ebony hair, wondering why he would consider making such a change. Human nature, he had said. Human nature wouldn't allow him to wear his natural colour as it was unique, a family trait.

Five hundred years, she thought sadly. For five hundred years he hadn't the need to hide himself, or his own nature. It was sad that it had come down to this, but she understood. Having to disappear every so often he would only attract attention with his natural hair colour.

But she missed it. Playing with the ends as she lay in bed with him, she missed it. She missed the way it shone in the moonlight, making him seem like an ethereal being. This was just…different. There was no other word to describe it.

It humanized him.

"Stop playing with it and go to sleep," he murmured as he rolled over, pulling her to him, cradling her head on his shoulder.

"It's not you," she argued stubbornly as she picked up another lock, matching it with her own hair.

"It is only hair. It will grow out silver again in a matter of weeks."

"You'll only colour it again."

Facing her, he pulled her hand away from his hair and held it above her heart. "Hair does not make the man," he lectured. "It is just a colour, it does not change who I am."

Smiling, she closed her eyes. He was right. Despite the physical changes, he was still Sesshoumaru.

And that was the only thing she wanted.

---

Disclaimer: Kagome and Sesshoumaru do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi


	16. Some Lovin'

**Title: Some Lovin'**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 246**

**Character: Miroku**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: Just some fun**

**Posted for IYFic**

**Busy Hands Theme**

Violet eyes were opened wide in awe as they fell upon the sight before him. It was like a maddening fever, a craze that overcame him telling him to take every opportunity offered to him.

There were so many of them, Miroku noted as he scanned the clearing. Oh so many of them he didn't know where to turn to first, or which he should focus his attentions on. Despite the niggling warning that echoed in the back of his head, he wanted to move forward. Be-damned anybody who would try to stop him.

Fingers itching and twitching, he held his hand out as he took one step forward. Then another, and followed by another still.

This was his destiny, he knew. He was meant to be here in this single moment. His cursed hand was ready to dance in joy as he imagined what was to come. Soft, pliant, curvy and everything and more he loved about women.

He could feel the daggers being glared into the back of his head from his traveling companions, and he knew by the end of the day he would probably be knocked unconscious for his actions.

But how could he resist? So many women, all gathered in one place. All waiting for him to lay his hands upon them and to bear his child.

Starry-eyed, he smiled his most charming smile and greeted the lovelies. If he died in this moment, he would die a very happy man.

Dislcaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi


	17. Temptation In The Face of Danger

**Title: Temptation In The Face of Danger**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 249**

**Genre: General/Humour**

**Characters: Myoga**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: The hunt for his favourite treat. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Posted for Issekiwa**

**Complaint Theme**

It was right in front of him, just staring him in the face. So sweet, enticing, calling out to him. His keen eyesight immediately focused on the throbbing vein, the sound of the blood beyond the wall of skin echoed through his ears. Each pulse beat alongside his own.

Tempting.

Just too tempting to resist, though he knew what would happen if he got caught. Shuddering at the thought, he tried to turn around, walk away.

The constant pounding, the rush, the sweet, coppery flavour as the blood just poured into his mouth.

Eyes narrowed, he gathered his strength and pushed forward.

Three feet, two feet, one, he was nearly there he inwardly cheered. Looking at his target, he flew with all his might from one side to another, trying to find the perfect, inconspicuous place to land.

Eyes on the prize, he came into a landing and greedily dove in headfirst.

Nirvana. If such a place existed, he thought, it would be here.

However, his euphoria was not to last long as his body became wracked with a familiar pain. Looking up at his tormenter, he saw the irritated gold eyes that told him he should further incur his wrath.

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga pleaded. "Please give this old flea a break, I haven't had anything to eat in days and you taste so good."

Gold eyes hardened at him and he nearly sighed. Today was not his day, and any further complaints, he knew, would not be heeded.


	18. Irony

**Title: Irony**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word count: 317**

**Genre: slight angst**

**Characters: Inuyasha/Kagome**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

**  
Posted for Iyficcontest**

**Theme: A shoulder to cry on**

Irony, Kagome thought morosely, could be defined in this one single moment. Inuyasha was everything she thought he was, and more, as he held her close. Clutching the robe of the fire rat, fisting it in her hands, she ignored the softness of it, yet instead she reveled in the familiarity of it. He was home.

Which made the situation all that much more unbearable. Tears staining her cheeks, she lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, memorizing it so she would remember it always.

She was going to lose him, not to another woman, but to time, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. And so she clung to him, wishing to keep contact with him until the very last minute.

His golden eyes were filled with dread and torment, as if he knew that she was going to disappear very soon. She hadn't told him she wouldn't be able to stay once the jewel was complete, but then, she probably didn't need to either. It seemed as if he always knew her fate, and just took advantage of the time he did have with her.

And still, she cried.

Awkwardly, his hand rubbed her back in his attempt to soothe her. The swift, jerky movements only endeared him to her more.

Forcing a smile, she lifted her head and wiped away her tears. "I'm okay, Inuyasha," she reassured him. "I don't know what came over me."

The fear, dread and torment seemed to ease away from him as he build his wall around himself again. "Keh, what else is new."

Taking his hand in hers she stood up, ready to return to the group. She still had time.

But it was still ironic, she thought, that the one being who could make her cry like no others, was also the same one who could comfort her like no others.


	19. A Little Dirt Never Hurt

**Title: A Little Dirt Never Hurt**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 501**

**Genre: Romance, slight bit of naughtiness**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: None**

**Canon/AU: Canon**

**Posted for Ebony Silks**

**Pristine Theme**

Enthralled, she watched him run his claws through the thick, soft fur of his mokomoko-sama, occasionally stopping to pull out a stray leaf caught in it. Forgetting about her own condition for the moment, Kagome moved to sit next time to him, and ran her fingers through his silver hair, relishing in the silky feel of it.

She should be sickened by the fact that it was tangle-free, despite their earlier activities, but she was filled with a sense of peace by the intimacy of the moment. She could care less about her own state compared to his.

"There is mud in your hair, miko," he commented, without looking up from his mokomoko-sama.

"I'll bathe later," she replied quietly, leaning her forehead on his back so she could feel the heat of him, breath in his scent. He was the embodiment of masculinity, she thought, right to the very core. Inhaling deeply, she couldn't help but feel secure when she was around him.

Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew they had softened, as they always did when she curled into him. It was a sign of trust. She knew he could never willingly hurt her, and in return, he trusted her to see a part of him he showed no others.

"I could care less about your hair. I would rather not be covered in mud because you were remiss in cleaning yourself up."

Eyes dancing in mirth, she smirked into his back, following the movements of his hands. What she wouldn't give to be his mokomoko-sama right now. "And whose fault is that?' she teased. "You could have picked a dryer spot to pin me to the ground to."

"Would you rather I have you against a tree?" his hands stopped as he wrapped his mokomoko-sama around his shoulder again.

Cringing, yet blushing at the same time, she thought back to the last time he had her against the tree, and unconsciously tensed her back. The last time her skin was literally torn from her in his over-exuberance. Not that she minded at the time, but it had taken several days to heal while she tried not to scream in agony with each movement.

"I didn't think so." He chuckled lightly as he felt her relax against him once again.

Sighing, she pushed away from him. It really wasn't fair sometimes. She looked like she had been dragged through the mud while he looked as pristine as ever. "Next time," she called over her shoulder as she grabbed her bathing supplies, "you get to lie in the mud while I get to be on top."

He watched her walk toward the tidal pool, a spring her step that wasn't there before. Her hips swayed slightly, mesmerizing him and drawing him in. Running his claws through his hair, he narrowed his eyes as he saw the tiniest speck of mud caked to the tip. Smirking, he moved to follow her. It appeared that he needed a bath too.


	20. Under The Moonlight

**Title: Under The Moonlight**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 236**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Romance, fluff**

**Canon/AU: Canon  
**

**Posted for Ebony Silks**

**Dog Theme**

Warmth.

It coursed through her, wrapping around her in a protective embrace. Eyes remaining shut, she snuggled deeper into it, sighing in contentment. Silver tufts of fur would occasionally make its way around her face, tickling her cheek causing her to giggle lightly before swatting it away.

She didn't think she ever felt as safe as she did at this moment, she realized with a smile. The sounds of crickets chirping blended with the gentle lull of his heartbeat beneath her, washing away the day's anxieties.

Warmth and contentment.

There was nothing to fear with him here. Reaching out, she curled her hand around another tuft of fur, fisting it, and clutching it as if it were her lifeline. He was her lifeline, she knew. Everything about him, man and beast, called her to, asking her to claim him for her own. Wrapped within him, she had wondered, how could she resist?

Contentment and bliss.

Tucked between the paws of the great beast, she nuzzled deeper into the fur of his neck, letting him know without words her thoughts of the moment.

Without saying a word, he nuzzled back, letting her know he knew and understood what she was feeling.

Feeling the moonlight shine on them both, he curled himself further around her, warding off the ensuing chill he knew would come

And in the silence of the night, everything she felt, he felt it too.


	21. Special Delivery

**Title: Special Delivery**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 1,035**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Canon/AU: Canon**

**Posted for Ebony Silks**

**Child Theme**

--

There was a sense of peace that filled him as he looked through the window at the tiny bundle. He knew he shouldn't be here, that it could be seen as an interference with fate, but today, of all days, he felt compelled.

Her birthday. Quite literally.

And something softened inside him as he watched the nurse behind the glass tuck the little girl in her pink blanket before moving to the next child. Hand pressed against the glass, for once, he wished he could be there, inside holding her, as he knew her mother would soon enough.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" He turned to see a young nurse standing next to him, looking at the same little bed as he, a gentle smile on her face, no doubt matching his own at the moment.

"Yes." His own voice came out low, scratchy and full of emotion. "Very much so." Now, and in twenty years to come, though he didn't voice the last thought aloud.

"Is she yours?"

"No." One day though.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, the smile never leaving her face. "You just had the look of a proud new father."

"Family friend," he explained, not wishing to elaborate further. Watching her leave out of the corner of his eye he rested his forehead on the window before focusing on her again.

One last look.

Smiling, he watched another nurse place a name card on the bassinet in front of her.

He took one last glance at the sleeping infant before turning to leave.

_Sleep well, Kagome_.

--

Her laughter echoed through the yard, reminding him of the sound of silver bells ringing first thing on a winter morning. Bright, fresh, cheerful, and beautiful. It was everything that was pure and innocent, and at this one moment in time he mourned the loss of the innocence he knew was to follow.

Standing on the step of the shrine speaking with her grandfather, he watched the three-year-old little girl jump in a pile of newly raked leaves, her father laughing with her as she rolled in them.

Ebony hair flying free in the wind, he wanted to reach out and snag the leaves that were stuck to it, just to feel its softness once again.

Her carefree attitude now was a testament to the woman he knew she would become.

"My granddaughter, Kagome," the old priest explained as he offered a tour of the grounds. "This is a yearly tradition with her father. As soon as the last leaf of the Goshinboku falls to the ground they spend the day in the yard raking and re-raking as she likes to jump in the piles."

"It suits her youthful exuberance," he commented, though the old priest didn't know quite how true that was. It was something she carried with her all her life, something he himself hadn't treasured until it was nearly too late.

The patches of dirt on her little green dress only enhanced the picture. Here was a child who enjoyed what life could offer, even at such a young age.

"Jiji," she called, waving as her father raked the leaves into a large pile once again. "Watch me jump."

A small smile touched his lips as he watched the young girl dive head first into the pile, her brown eyes glowing with happiness.

Turning back to his grandfather, he shook his hand, sealing the deal. He would ensure she would have many more autumn days like. He would do what he could now to foster the child so she could be woman he knew she would become.

--

Hiding in the shadows, he watched the cat fall down the well. Eyes darkening, today would be the day, and there was nothing he could, or would do to change it, despite knowing the hurt and heartbreak that would soon follow. She would survive it he knew, but not for one minute did he want her to ever experience it.

It was necessary, and it nearly killed him to let it happen.

Still full of youth, he watched as the fifteen year old stepped into the well house with her brother, looking for the cat, acting as fearless as ever. She had no idea of the ordeals to come, innocent to the ways of time travel, demons and hanyous, and war itself.

Today would change that and both trepidation and anticipation filled him as she moved ever closer to the well. Feeling the familiar power that resonated through the air, he knew the time had come.

It had been five hundred years since he felt the pull of time, the power that surrounded her and brought her to face her destiny.

As he saw Mistress Centipede rise from her musty grave, he held himself in check while she pulled the girl into the depths of darkness with her, and waited until the light dimmed and faded into nothingness.

A quick glance into the well had told him everything he needed to know. Everything was as it should be. "Good luck, Kagome," he murmured before leaving the well house for good.

--

Slipping into bed, he smiled as he felt a warm body curl itself around him, resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer. Giving himself a moment, he let the memories of the years come back to him and he savoured each and every one. There was hurt, anger, betrayal, humiliation, regret and heartbreak, he knew, but there was also happiness, laughter, trust, and love. Most of all love.

"Early morning for you," she murmured, her eyes remaining shut the entire time.

"I had to ensure the delivery of a precious package," he explained, elaborating no further.

"And?"

Turning to face her he studied her for a moment, the way her ebony hair lay against her cheek, floating down her back, and mixed with his own. Her flushed skin glowed in the dark room and he was filled with pride as he ran his hand over the slight swell of her abdomen. Leaning forward, he allowed his mouth to touch hers briefly, before resting his forehead against hers. "Successful delivery."

Curling further into him, she smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

END


	22. The Difference Between Cats & Dogs

**Title: The Difference Between Cats and Dogs**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 356**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Touch of Humour**

**Canon/AU: AU**

**Yes, Sesshoumaru is still Youkai. **

**Written for Ebony Silks – Cat Theme/b**

With narrowed eyes, Sesshoumaru watched the fat cat as he sashayed into Kagome's room without a word. She had already left for the day, having an early class in the morning and had asked him to make sure he fed Buyo before he left. Often times he had wondered what prompted humans to own a pet, most particularly cats. Dogs, sometimes, he could understand. After all, the nights he couldn't be with her a dog would offer some protection. Fiercely loyal, the mutt would lay down its life for its owner without a second thought. What did the cat have to offer?

As Buyo jumped onto her bed and curled up on her pillow, he sneered.

Absolutely nothing.

Worse off, he was getting his scent on the pillow, tainting hers. As he quite often shared that pillow, it simply would not do.

"Come," he ordered, walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Finding the cupboard he needed he pulled out the small pouch of cat food, wrinkling his nose at the smell. Furthermore, he thought, cats had no taste. Fish? Any predator worth his weight in strength knew better than to live off a diet of fish. Pour it into the dish on the floor; he turned around to find the kitchen empty.

He wasn't surprised. They had no survival skills whatsoever and obviously had no clue as to when they should listen and obey.

Suppressing a growl, he walked back to the bedroom and saw Buyo lying on her pillow. Still curled up, though wide-awake staring at him. A challenge. Smirking, Sesshoumaru extended his arm, grabbing the cat by the scruff of its neck and ignored the swipe of its measly claws.

It would learn one day, he thought as he closed the door to Kagome's bedroom before dumping the cat in front of the food bowl. As he collected his keys and his briefcase, he eyed the stupid cat once more.

One day the cat would realize that compared to the dominant dog of the house, it was merely insignificant. Maybe then Kagome would kick the wretched thing out.

It really was useless.


	23. Her Daily Vigil

**TITLE: Her Daily Vigil**

**AUTHOR: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**GENRE: Introspective**

**WORD COUNT: 239**

**CHARACTERS: Mrs. Higurashi**

**Written for IYficcontest Theme "Daughters"**

Looking out of the kitchen window, she shivered, though not in cold, but in fear. Directly in her line of sight stood the well house, a building she had mixed feelings about. Though Kagome loved it, and despite the fact that it had brought Inuyasha into their lives, it had taken her daughter to a land she herself could never reach.

Day in and day out she tried not to dwell on it, ignore the dangers she knew Kagome would be facing, the magics she knew nothing about, and demons intent on killing her for a jewel that until recently was only legend. But that didn't keep her fears at bay.

"She's fine, mom. She's with Inuyasha." Souta told her each time he caught her staring out the window. And he was right. In her heart she knew her daughter would be okay as the hanyou boy she had learned to call her own would give his life before allowing anything to harm Kagome. But it still didn't ease the worry.

It was something that would never go away no matter if Kagome were here in school, or five hundred years in the past battling demons. Slipping a light shawl over her shoulders, Miwa Higurashi left the house and walked to the old wooden doors she knew so well.

Standing over the well, running her hands over the ancient wood, she closed her eyes and prayed.

Her daily vigil.


	24. Just a Touch of Rouge

**Title: Just a Touch of Rouge**

**Genre: Humour**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 432**

**Warnings: Scary image of Jaken g**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt #2 used**

**Written for Feudaltales Jaken Theme**

Jaken sat by the river, grumbling as he stared at his reflection. He put up with a lot of things from the human brat but this...this really was the last straw. How much was a little loyal kappi supposed to put up with??

He could only pray to the Kami's that no one would see what Rin had done to his person now.

The visage that greeted him didn't resemble him in the slightest and to be honest, made him feel green around the gills…well greener than what he already was. The girl really was spoiled, as he knew his lord would do nothing about this latest indignity. Maybe smirk. His lord Sesshoumaru did indeed like to smirk at these things. But to get any sort of emotion out of him was truly an honour.

"Rin you brat!" he called out as he leaned forward to splash water all over his face, to wash away the disaster she had created. For the love of kami, all he tried to do was take a nap.

"But Master Jaken, I need to practice on somebody. The kind lady at the village said I would never learn if I don't practice."

"She means practice on yourself, you fool, not me." Wanting to cry, he scrubbed at his face, his anxiety increasing as he realized the white paint wasn't coming off. "Insolent child, what did you use on me? Lord Sesshoumaru should have left you dead on the-"

Falling face first into the water, Jaken sputtered about before pulling himself out only to come face to face with the last demon he wanted to see at the moment. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he bowed. "This humble Jaken-"

"Jaken," his lord's monotonous voice filled the area, silencing all within its reach. "Clean yourself up, we leave."

The soft swish of silk hakama echoed through the clearing as his lord left to finish in his business. Sighing, Jaken looked back in the river at his reflection. White face paint, red lip paint, and blue and purples covering his eyelids he wondered once again why he put up with what he did. Dipping his head fully into the water, he scrubbed and scrubbed, his tough skin becoming raw. "Master Jaken, you're ruining all of my hard work."

Sending a glare toward the child, he fought to ignore her. Seeing the red finally wash off, he plotted her demise with glee.

One day his lord would see the error of his ways in letting the girl tag along. And thus would end the constant torture of his most loyal servant.


	25. Aphrodite's Call

**Title: Aphrodite's Call**

**Genre: Hentai**

**Rating: M for content**

**Word Count: 568**

**Warnings: While not a smutfest, it does contain mature content so please turn away if you are not of age, or read at your own discretion**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for Feudal Tales Myoga Prompts**

Myoga laid back, replete from the warm liquid he had just consumed. He hated to sneak around, but what was a little flea to do when people squished you as soon as they felt his tiny bite.

He smacked his lips in satisfaction, then did it again. That was odd.

The blood had a strange after taste. Now he had a dilemma. Should he wake the person he'd stolen the blood from and risk getting flattened or let them sleep and find another way to tell them what their life fluid was speaking to him?

Full of liquid of gods, he waddled over to the young woman, jumping up to sit on the tip of her nose once more. Cheeks flushed and rosy, heat rising from the skin, he realized it was too late as the aphrodisiac she had some how ingested was now taking effect.

"Psst, Lady Kagome," he whispered, careful not to wake anybody else in camp. It would certainly be most embarrassing for the young miko. "Wake up, Lady Kagome."

A long drawn out moan followed by a breathy sigh was her only reply as he leapt off her. Landing gently on a leaf next to her head, her arm narrowly missed him as she swung it out of the sleeping before resting it lightly on her chest.

Unable to watch, yet unable to tear his eyes away from her, he gazed on.

"Inu…" she whimpered, her voice, high pitched, calling out to the hanyou.

The rosy flush, which once just grazed her cheeks now covered her whole body as the covers were tossed from her. Night shirt riding high on her hips, she slipped her hands underneath it, stroking and caressing as her body was set on a never ending fire.

One hand brushing the underside of her breast.

The other running down her thigh.

A loud whine escaped her lips, waking the others around the camp. "Kagome?" Inuyasha approached, sniffing the air as he watched the girl at tremble and quiver on her sleeping bag. "Wake up Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Reaching out to grab the girl the hanyou jumped back as her hand slipped beneath her legs, pressing against the core of her. Eyes wide he finally recognized the scent coming from her.

"Inuyasha," she murmured again, breathing heavily as she began to pitch back and forth with the motions of her fingers.

Blushing, the hanyou staggered backward, unsure of what to do or where to go. Should he wake her up? But then he would face her wrath and she would sit him to oblivion for catching her like this. However, she would also sit him if she found out later he just let her go on like this.

"We should leave her," he decided hastily.

"Master Inuyasha!" The little flea jumped onto his master's nose. "I believe I can enlighten you as to Lady Kagome's behaviour."

Grabbing the monk whose eyes were still set on the girl, unmoving, he fled the campsite, listening to Myoga's words as he traveled.

Man oh man, Kagome was going to kill him in the morning if she ever found out what had happened.

Who the hell would give the damn girl an aphrodisiac to begin with?

Blushing further, his ears flattened against his head as her cries echoed throughout the forest.

Oh yeah, she was going to kill him good.


	26. Who Hands, What's a Monk To Do?

**Title: Two Hands: What's a Monk To Do?**

**Genre: Humour,**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 452**

**Pairings: Miroku-centric**

**Universe: Canon**

**Prompt #1 used**

**Written for Feudal Tales Miroku Prompts**

Miroku sat quietly, seemingly transfixed by the sight before him. It was so tempting, so delectable. He knew he'd be in serious trouble if he acted on his desire but the thought that went through his mind was "It would be worth it."

Serious trouble would be putting it mildly, he thought, as he edged closer to his target. Hurt like hell would be more like given the opposition he would face after the fact.

But it would still be worth it.

Plump, round, and invitingly soft, it beckoned him.

They all beckoned him.

One by one as the three women leaned forward to place their clothing in the water of the river they would raise their posteriors just slightly. It was just enough to present the enticing image before him. And it got better as they would begin to sway side to side and up and down of their own accord as the ladies began to scrub.

'Scrub, my pretties,' he inwardly squealed. 'Scrub! Scrub! Scrub!'

Miroku's only dilemma was simple was a simple one. There were three of them and he only had two hands. Staring at his two palms in contemplation, he tried to decide what the best course of action was. Clearly he could not hold all three at once. And if he were to hold only one when three were available, then he would clearly be a fool.

So how did three fit into two?

His eyes were bigger than his stomach so to speak, but this was something he would succeed in. By achieving this single feat he would be making both his father, grandfather, and forefathers before him proud. He would leave behind a legacy like no others, be known worldwide as the monk who—

* * *

His head hurt, he nearly groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. The sky was black, littered with stars. Why couldn't he remember the stars? Sighing, he must have been dreaming. It really was a shame he had to wake up when he did. Turning his head he saw Sango standing off in the distance talking with Kagome.

Those women at the banks had nothing compared to his lovely Sango, he thought. And the lovely Kagome. She was just as delicious sometimes. And there were only two of them, he realized as the light dawned on him.

Two hands.

Two lush behinds.

Struggling to sit up, he fought the dizziness threatening to overcome his senses.

"Oi monk!" Turning his head, Miroku barely saw the fist coming down on his head before blackness came over him once again.

"Keh, stupid monk. He'll never learn. Yo! Sango! It's your turn to knock him out next. Better get your weapon ready."


	27. Lighting The Way

**Title: Lighting The Way**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Genre: Reflective, slice of time**

**Word Count: 250**

**Rating: PG**

**Canon/AU – Canon**

**Written for Ebony Silks – Holiday Theme**

The beat of the taiko drums echoed throughout the night as they watched the local residents participate in the bon odori dances, their colourful yukatas flying left and fans flying right. Her own fan was currently tucked into the silvery blue fabric of the obi wrapped around her own yukata. The river before them was brightly lit with the tea lights in paper lanterns as they were set to sail by those who wished their ancestors a safe voyage home.

For some, Obon was simply another holiday, but for the first time, Kagome could understand its true meaning as she held her lanterns close to her. Two of them.

Sesshoumaru held the third and fourth.

The drums beat louder as she took her place on the water's edge and set her lanterns down, the kanji on the side simply stating their names.

Sango and Miroku.

Rin and Inuyasha.

The names, though written simply, meant so much more and it broke her heart to think that they were unable to make the journey with her and meet her in this time. Watching Sesshoumaru light his lanterns, she lowered her eyes to her own before accepting the long match from him. How ironic it was that the man who had once tried to kill her was now standing next to her honouring their past.

Her friends.

His ward and brother.

Gently pushing the lanterns into the water, they watched silently as they joined the others floating down stream. Without a word, Sesshoumaru placed her hand in his, holding it tightly.

"Safe passage," she whispered. "Until we meet again."


	28. Torn and Bound

**Title: Torn and Bound**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Pairing: Inu/Kag**

**Word Count: 442**

**Summary: Torn between what is now and what could be**

**Written for InuyashaQuotes**

_We desire nothing so much as what we ought not to have. - Publilius Syrus_

It would be so easy to take what he wanted, Inuyasha thought from his perch above the tree. Incredibly easy. Of course he knew there would be disapproving looks by several members of his little group, but in the end they wouldn't be able to do a thing. Not when the other party involved would be so willing.

And some days he was so tempted.

Despite the distance he could still feel her warmth, hear her laughter and savour the feeling as it ran through him. It made him feel free.

It made him want.

Three little words was all it would take, he knew, and she would be his. Just three words. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say them, shouldn't say them. He wasn't at liberty to say them now.

Still…

Leaping down from his branch, he stalked toward her. Who was to say he had to be free for her? She knew the situation, she understood it, and yet she still looked at him with those big doe eyes he could get lost in.

Like a predator on the hunt, he stalked toward his prey; pleased to see Shippou had taken notice of his presence and made himself scarce. The others were too busy setting up camp to see what he was up to.

One foot in front of the other he could feel the tug as he edged every closer, the way she unknowingly drew him in, pulled him to her.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped in surprise as he found himself face to face with her, her lips parted in an open invitation.

All he had to do was take…

He could have her.

Just like he had Kikyou.

Kikyou.

He felt as if he had just been slammed into a rock and had a bucket of ice dumped over top him all at once.

He wasn't free, he thought mournfully. He could never be free. He was a hanyou bound to the life of another. Kagome deserved somebody better than that.

She deserved everything he couldn't give her, he realized morosely.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pressing her hand against the cool skin of his forehead. He fought with himself to remain neutral at the touch, to keep his hands to himself. Her eyes wide with concern he knew he couldn't break the trust between them, the faith she held in him to do what was right for the both of them.

"Keh," he scoffed before leaping into the three once more.

'One day, Kagome,' he inwardly promised. 'One day I won't be bound and we can enjoy our time then.

"Just wait a little bit longer."


	29. Two Steps Behind

**Title: Two Steps Behind**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Introspection**

**Word Count: 377**

**Characters: Sesshoumaru/Rin Platonic**

**Warnings: None.**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for InuyashaQuotes**

_"We deceive ourselves when we fancy that only weakness needs support. Strength needs it far more."_

It puzzled Sesshoumaru at times to know that her faith in him was so immovable, unshakeable, and so honest. He was used to the various squawkings of Jaken, and had learned to tune out the ingratiating voice. The little kappa-youkai had his uses, but cheering him on and feeding his ego wasn't one of them. He didn't need anybody to tell him he excelled when it came to battle.

It was a given.

He was his father's son and had not only inherited the power of the great Inu no Taisho, but he had far surpassed that, mastering his father's blade in ways that the Inu no Taisho could only dream of.

Yet, hearing her call his name in battle, offering her own brand of support only seemed to empower him more. How was it that the voice of one little human girl could do so much?

Regarding her now he could see nothing he would deem as special. She was dirty, though he made sure she bathed regularly so as not to offend his senses. She was useless, not having the size, or strength to hold her own in battle. More often than not he had wasted his time chasing after to her remove her from trouble's path. It grated on his nerves, and yet he continued to do so time and time again.

He was compelled to.

At first he justified it as being honour bound to do something. She was his ward, it was his duty to keep watch. But now there was something more than that.

She trusted him.

It both unnerved him and strengthened him.

It was something he had never experienced before. A year ago if anybody had mentioned that Rin would be integral to his being he'd have sent a steady stream of poison through their blood. But he could no longer deny his need for her.

Turning to the west, he decided he would keep her around for a while longer. She was useful. "Rin, come," he demanded, already moving. She trusted him to protect her, he trusted her to follow. And as always, she was never more than two steps behind him.


	30. His Inner? Beast

**Title: His Inner? Beast**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 464**

**Characters: Sess/Kag**

**Warnings: None**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for InuyashaQuotes**

_The only devils in this world are those running around in our own hearts, and that is where all our battles should be fought._

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

Sesshoumaru's growl of frustration could be heard throughout the nearby lands as he fought not to walk away from the woman before him. There were times where she could be deemed interesting, those little moments when they could sit and discuss things of the future and she would assuage his curiosity. It was a place he could not visit, but wished he knew more of. Things were different. He was fascinated.

But there were times where she would put him on edge when there was something she wished to know, but he couldn't discuss. His relationship with Inuyasha was one. It wasn't that he didn't want to explain it to her, but that he didn't want to explain it to himself. It was best left alone. His relationship with his father was another, as there were still unresolved issues there. However, this third one he absolutely refused and expected to hear no more of it.

Sesshoumaru was wrong.

"I don't understand," the girl argued, hands on her hips. "I know you can do it at will, I've seen you in battle before, why won't you do it now?"

It wasn't that he couldn't do it now. If he could without putting her in harm's way, it would be a simple request. But there were some things he couldn't – wouldn't risk. She was one for some odd reason.

Running his claws through his hair, he glared down at her, letting her know his displeasure at being questioned. "It is not a simple thing to 'just transform'. There is more involved."

"So?" Her eyebrow lifted high on her forehead, in what he assumed was a good imitation of his own.

"Instincts come into play," Sesshoumaru finally admitted, letting her know the crux of the problem.

"What is that? Like your inner beast? It has one goal in mind only and that's to eat me?" she mocked.

"Miko," he growled low. "It is best you remember I have no 'inner beast'. I _am_ a beast. It is merely instinct. When they're involved, there is no guarantee as to your safety."

Kagome's hand fell upon his, cool and soft, her eyes looking up at him full of trust. "So answer me this. If you _are_ a beast, would you harm me now?"

Remaining silent, there was no way he could answer that question without revealing too much.

"Well then, what makes you think you would harm me then? Instincts are instincts and if you're a beast now and you're still the same beast after you've transformed, why would they have changed?"

She turned to walk away. "I'll give you sometime to think about it. In time you'll see I'm right."

Watching her disappear, he considered her words. It was humbling to realize just how right she was.


	31. From Bad To Worse

**Title: From Bad to Worse**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Sess/Kag**

**Type of Fic: General, Humour**

**Word Count: 675**

**Canon/AU: AU**

**For Forthrightly's Lead Day Challenge**

There were some days that didn't warrant climbing out of bed, Kagome thought glumly as she made her way down the street, her gait uneven. One shoe on, one shoe in her hand, and her hair soaking wet and plastered to her face and back, she was sure she made quite the sight. At least that was what the glares coming her way seemed to say. But it wasn't until she passed a group of teenage boys did she realize the looks she was receiving seemed to change. No longer were people snickering at her. Instead, they were staring at her blatantly, eyes open wide. "What are you looking at?" she grumbled as she passed them by, not truly caring about what their answer could be.

"Thank you, lord," one of the boys seemed to rejoice and she made sure to send an extra cold glare his way. Noticing the wayward glancing of his eyes as they scanned her up and down, she turned her own eyes downward, and covered herself with her arms. "Perverts!" she called as she mentally berated herself. How could she forget the effect pouring rain had on white blouses.

She should have known, she fumed; she should have known that today would be the day from hell. The only reason she was wearing the white blouse to begin with was because her assistant had spilled coffee all over her blue one. The skin beneath her shirt was still tender from that, she inwardly whined as her hand unconsciously settled over the area.

And then it didn't help that she had left the contracts she needed for her contractors on her desk.

At home.

At least it gave her an excuse to change her shirt, but she had been late for the meeting nearly putting the whole deal in jeopardy. There were a ton of people depending on the construction of the new health centre and if she had missed the meeting, she would have had to kiss the whole shebang goodbye. Any other contract would have blown her budget way out of the water.

While the meeting itself was as expected, lunch was not as her heel snapped in two upon walking in the hospital cafeteria, causing her to tumble to the floor, the ketchup from the fries on her plate landing on her skirt. She was only thankful that there were no other pertinent meetings she had to leave her office for. Nobody was the wiser as to her now defective shoes and yet again stained clothing. It was only when she had to run home did she realize the shoes would present a problem as she was not nearly quick enough to catch the bus she needed.

It was then the skies had opened up.

In a foul mood, she flung the door to her apartment open, satisfied when she heard the crunch of drywall as the knob met its target, and immediately flung her remaining shoe off her foot. "Where's the sake?" she muttered as she dug through the cupboards, looking for the bottle she knew was hiding somewhere, oblivious to the other occupant in the room. "Aha!" Lifting the lid off the bottle, and not bothering with a glass, she drank it cold, reveling in the strength of it knowing that it would only be a few moments before she felt loose and like herself again.

"Bad day at the office?" The baritone voice murmured in her ear, startling her causing the bottle to slip to the ground and break unceremoniously on the cold tile, the glass shards flying everywhere as the liquid pooled at her feet, soaking her pantyhose even more.

Growling, she turned on her partner, her irritation only increasing as she saw the amusement in his amber eyes. Suddenly smirking, she knew there was only one way to make him suffer for her final humiliation. Opening her mouth wide, she braced herself, hoping the ear piercing noise would be enough. "Argh!"

Watching Sesshoumaru cringe, Kagome was pleased. Things were starting to look up.


	32. Guardians of Winter

**Title: Guardians of Winter**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 472**

**Genre: Light fun**

**Rating: G**

**Written for IYFic Contest Theme "Snow"**

It was like a pristine blanket of white covering everything. Unsoiled and untouched, it was absolutely breathtaking.

The way the snow had landed on the trees, covering the branches, the last of the leaves, it was like a work of art, something you would only see in the most awe-inspiring paintings. And though she knew that the snow usually accompanied the cold, she felt warm watching it fall.

Each tiny flake floated effortlessly and gracefully to the earth, landing on the rest and blending in with the others so it was invisible to the naked eye. But it didn't matter how many snowflakes disappeared as they fell to the ground, there were always more to come.

Putting on a warmer kimono and boots, she slipped out of the manor, smiling as she took her first deep breath of the fresh, crisp air. The wind was up a bit, causing her cheeks to pinken and chap, she knew, but she couldn't resist walking further into it, holding her palms out to see how many snowflakes she could catch.

Kagome-chan had once told her that no two snowflakes were alike, and for years she tried to prove her wrong, carefully inspecting each one that landed on her hand, but there were too many, and often they melted too fast. But it didn't stop her from trying. Giggling, she set out to do the same.

One, two, three and more, they fluttered lightly toward her, and no matter how many she caught, she had yet to prove she was right. Spinning on her heels, she held her arms wide open, laughing as the wind pick up, blowing more of the white fluffy wonder on her. It was cold, yes, but it didn't matter. She could always warm up later.

Diving to the ground, she spread her arms and legs wide, moving them back and forth in a motion Kagome-chan had told her as well. Snow angels, Kagome-chan had said, were the guardians of winter, and if you took the time to make one, it would watch over you all season long and shelter you from the storm.

"Rin."

Lying in the snow, she glanced up, looking at the tall, regal figure in white, her Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Coming Lord Sesshoumaru," she called before climbing to her feet, not giving the snow angel a second glance.

She didn't need it, she decided, to protect and shield her from the hard winter. Lord Sesshoumaru would do that instead. Like the winter he could be soft and gentle, providing her with everything she needed without a second thought. And he could be vicious and quick, reacting swiftly to a threat, eradicating it before it could do any damage.

No, she thought as she ran toward him, she didn't need a snow angel to protect her. She had her Sesshoumaru-sama instead.


	33. Family

**Title: Family**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Introspective**

**Character(s): Inuyasha, hint of Iy/Kag**

**Universe: Canon**

**Word Length: 621 words**

**Summary: He was never meant to have a family**

**Written for IYFic Contest Theme "Winds of Change"**

Sitting high in the tree, Inuyasha looked down at the group sitting around the campfire, not in contempt like he once used to, but in contemplation. It was strange how things change and how far he had come. As a hanyou, he shouldn't even be here. He shouldn't have lived beyond infancy. He nearly didn't, as the story, but he did. He lived to witness the scorn directed at him.

He lived to witness the hatred. He lived to witness the disgust.

_Hanyou._

This one word had turned into a curse, one he learned to be ashamed and disgusted with himself.

The day his mother died, it was as if the world had turned grey. Not black. Not white. Grey. He merely existed, floating from place to place fighting for his own survival. A family of one, he had once called himself as he watched others flock together, children play, adults mingle and work.

Monster, some had called him when they fell upon him, and ran with fear..

An aberration, youkai had called him as he sought them out. Unworthy.

_Hanyou._

And so he remained a family of one.

Kagome's laughter echoed through the leaves causing his ear to turn downward toward the group. A joke she had heard at home and was now sharing with the others. Doubtless, they wouldn't understand, they never did until she explained it, but he still smiled. The others, as expected, laughed, not in humour, but in deference for her.

Fifty-five years ago he found himself pinned to a tree by the one person he thought he could trust. In that single split second as the arrow flew at him, he was sure he could feel his heart breaking and splitting in two. Right down the middle. She wasn't any different from the others, giving him a few weeks of blissful peace, giving him the taste of a family before taking it all away.

He was a hanyou.

He was never meant to have a family.

And for fifty years he remained alone, such as fate seemed to dictate for him.

"Inuyasha, come on down," Kagome called to him as she stood at the base of the tree. Out of the corner of his eye glanced down, everybody staring up at him. "I have some ramen for you," she taunted, waving around the familiar cup, the smell of the dry noodles wafting up to his nose. Torn between keeping to himself and joining the others, his eyes bore into the noodle cup. It figures the wench would use his one weakness against him.

"Keh."

For a hanyou like him the jump down was like a mere step as he landed on both feet easily. Reaching for the cup, he found the pot of boiled water and poured it in before taking a seat next to the runt and the monk, shifting slightly to make room for Kagome.

It amazed him how far he had come in life. The word hanyou was no longer a curse, he no longer despised himself and his lot in life. And his family? Well, looking around at the group around him as they all began to speak again, he was no longer a family of one. Startled, he looked at the small hand that landed on his knee, squeezing slightly. Following the arm to its owner, Inuyasha blushed as he gazed at Kagome's profile. She didn't look at him, or even acknowledge him in any other way but this one single gesture, but it was enough.

Smiling, he couldn't help but think things weren't done changing yet. Placing his free hand on hers, he listened to the monk's story.

No, he thought, there was a whole lot more to come.


	34. A Deliberate Confrontation

**Title: A Deliberate Confrontation**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: General**

**Pairing: Inu/Sango Platonic, mentions of Inu/Kik and Inu/Kag**

**Word Count: 950**

**Universe: Canon**

**Challenged by Yabou to write a piece to the prompt "Tactical"**

Standing under the leaves of the Goshinboku, Sango looked up, spotting the hanyou sitting high in the branches. He looked lost and confused.

And sad.

Though she couldn't look into his eyes at this level, the set of his mouth told her all she needed to know.

He wasn't as brash and stupid as she thought he was. Frowning herself, she raised her hands, latching onto the branch above her before pulling herself up. She could feel his eyes on her, but he didn't move to help her once.

She didn't need it. She had set out of her own accord, so it would be her strength and will that would get her the answers she needed.

"Inuyasha!" she called out when she realized she was only three branches below him. His eyes slid down toward her but he remained firmly planted in his spot.

"You're wasting your time," he said, folding his arms inside the sleeves of his fire rat. "You won't get what you need here."

"You don't know what I need," Sango replied, swinging her self up to the last branch so she could sit before him.

"If you're going to lecture me, don't bother. I've heard it all before. Kagome makes sure I hear it each and every time it happens."

For a change his eyes were inscrutable, Sango realized as she looked into them. Unlike his brother's, his were a mirror to what he felt inside. She knew when he was angry, or upset, or feeling triumphant. She could see the pride he felt when he executed a new maneuver with Tetsusaiga, or everything they had planned in battle had gone well. But today she could see nothing.

Except the smallest bit of pain he had been unable to hide.

How odd, she thought. Most didn't feel pain when they were causing it for another. 'Kagome doesn't know…'

Any and all intentions of berating him fell to the way side and she found she could only ask one question. "Why?"

"As if you care. You're only going to take _her_ side anyway. You always do." Watching him close his eyes, she knew she was dismissed. However, she came for answers and she wasn't leaving without them. Clenching her fists, she slowly released them and placed her hand on his arm, fighting the blush she knew would come from the contact.

"I do care, else I wouldn't be here. And I can't promise I won't take sides, but help me understand."

His face searched hers for several minutes, as she remained silent. He needed to trust her, she knew. And she wouldn't betray it. Whatever came out of this talk would have to stay between the two of them. She only hoped it was something Kagome could understand.

"Keh, shouldn't you be with the monk right now?" Inuyasha scoffed as he looked away. "He's probably chasing off after some of the village women right now."

Mild irritation filled her but she was set on a goal, and nothing could sway her now. "Why?"

He sighed, slow and deep, his body slumping against the trunk of the tree in defeat. "I don't know if you'll understand."

"Try me. I may not be as forgiving as Kagome, but I'm not without reason."

A hand on his knee and his eyes opened wide to her, telling her everything she needed to know.

Intense grief. Pained misery. Confusion. Anger.

Love.

Lots of love, more than she would expect from a being like him.

"Have you ever been in love with more than one person at a time?" he asked openly, honestly. "Not just mild affection, but real love? I can tell you right now it sucks." His claws dug into the branch, stripping it of its leaves and bark. "It's not easy to forget the past and when I see Kikyou, everything I felt then comes right back. Just because that love is taken away from you don't mean you forget about it instantly."

"What about Kagome?"

"Kagome's the other side of it. She doesn't belong here, yet she's here nonetheless. That has to mean something, like a second chance. They were never meant to exist together and yet they do. How do you expect me to feel?"

Shocked at his openness, Sango felt her balance on the branch falter just a bit, but enough to know there was no way to recover it. Tucking her body close, she prepared for the fall, only to come to a sudden, jerky stop. Looking up, Inuyasha had a vice like grip on her wrist and easily pulled her back up again. "Careful," he snorted, before tucking his hand back into the fire rat.

"Thank you," she murmured, still slightly shocked by his admission. The soft wind picked up slightly, blowing several strands of his silver hair across his face as he looked away. There was so much there she hadn't realized, hadn't thought of before formulating her plan of confronting him.

If she had only known…

"I won't say a word to Kagome," she assured him, looking him in the eyes. It was a bond, a new level of trust they had achieved here this afternoon. She wouldn't lose it so quickly. "I may not understand it completely, but I know you're not intentionally hurting her." The glare she received was sharp and quick, causing her to smile.

Sliding down from the branch, she slowly made her way to the ground, and leg go of the breath she had been holding when her feet landed on the soft grass. "Inuyasha!" she called up one last time. "Try not to do it too much? There's only so much she can take."

"Keh."

END


	35. Something More

**Title: Something More**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Fluff, Introspective**

**Word Count: 251**

**Pairing: Inu/Kag**

**Canon/AU: Canon**

**Written for Issekiwa Theme "Close"  
**

He had once thought there was nothing special about the stars. Sure, on occasion he supposed they looked nice sitting against the black sky, but he still didn't understand what was so extraordinary about them. He couldn't reach out and grab one, though he wouldn't if he could. Yet, here he sat, night after night starting them.

And right now he couldn't think of any other place he wanted to be.

"Inuyasha?" Looking down at the girl next to him, he fought the blush he knew graced his cheeks. If anybody were to see them now, they would think they were gazing upon lovers.

They were only friends. It was all they could ever be, though, sometimes he wished…

"Yeah?"

"When you look up, what do you see?" She shifted slightly, pressing herself closer to him, causing him to blush further.

"Keh, what does it matter what I see," he scoffed. He needed a distraction. The scene was entirely too intimate.

"I wonder…" she trailed off, her eyes still wide gazing upwards.

He bit the bullet. "You wonder what?"

"I mean, I know what stars are, we learn about them in school, and though they're spectacular in their own right, they're not mysterious. But sometimes I feel like they're more than they really are."

More than what? Inuyasha wondered as he looked up again. Sometimes he didn't understand her. Her head pressed against his shoulder as she continued to look toward the sky.

And sometimes he understood all too well.

"Kagome."


	36. The Letter L

**Title: The Letter L**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: MA**

**Word count: 3,768**

**Genre: PWP, smut**

**Notes: wanted to do something simple, yet challenging. So simple plotline, and we all know lemons are my challenge :)**

**Universe: Alternate**

**Thanks: To Safire for challenging me with the storyline **

**Written for Ebony Silks Encyclopedia Theme**

--

Pressing her lips together, Kagome scanned the apartment around her. It didn't belong to her, nor did it belong to Inuyasha, she mused. She had specifically called him looking for a place to crash, knowing his couch would be good enough for one night. She was merely passing through town on her way home and being travel weary, she had no desire to spend another four hours on the road. "Why?" she had asked him as he deposited her upon the door. She didn't feel right about this, especially seeing as the current owner was not home. Nor did he know that she would be staying there.

"Sango has an evening planned," he shrugged, though she didn't miss the gleam in his golden eyes. Forcing the image of her best friend and his girl doing the naked pretzel out of her head, she focused on the surroundings around her instead. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Won't even know you're here," Inuyasha replied as he pushed her lightly through the door. "Just make the bed in the bed in the morning, clean up any mess you make and he'll never be the wiser. He's not due home for another week. Father keeps him away endlessly for work." He slipped his long, silver hair over his shoulders before turning back to the doors. "I really have to go. Sango will kill me if I'm late but trust me, you'll be fine. It's just one night, what's it going to hurt?"

And he was out the door before she could protest. Fuming, she threw her bag down at her feet. She should have known he would have taken the easy way out of this. He always did. And though she could rely on Inuyasha in the direst of situations, minor ones like these he always seemed to flake out on her. When she had kicked Kouga out after a two-year relationship, he was at her door in an instant offering her his shoulder, and a distraction. The possessive wolf youkai had finally gotten on her last nerve when he interrogated her over a study session with her classmates, then proceeded to spy on her. She knew he meant well, but she was beginning to feel crowded in.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt when she made her decision, just that it needed to be done.

She felt freer than she had in a long time. This trip home was supposed to be the culmination of it all. Sort of like the prodigal daughter returning to the nest, she mused before picking her bag off the floor to carry it to the bedroom. She was tired of being on her own and proving herself to others. Now it was time to live for herself. And there was no place better to remind herself of who she was than home, around her family and her friends.

She missed them.

Taking a good look around her, she noticed the small touches that made it distinctly Sesshoumaru's. The artwork on the walls, the katanas behind the glass cases, the wall of books containing his prized encyclopedia collection, and the small antique Japanese knick knacks that she couldn't afford in any life time. Stopping at the bookshelf, she ran her finger along the spine of the 'C' volume, enjoying the feel of the soft leather cover against her fingertips. She could recall the work he put into collecting them, having stumbled upon him prowling the Internet whenever she would visit Inuyasha. The days he left her behind she would sit in the youkai's study, occupying herself with one of his books while he a) searched for a new volume, or b) read his latest acquisition with that self-satisfied smirk of his.

It was perhaps during those times she truly got to know him as the man he was, not the man Inuyasha portrayed him to be. Silent and deadly intelligent, Sesshoumaru was always on the constant quest for knowledge and had a memory like no other. She was sure that he could still today recite what he had read in these books years ago. He was disciplined, focused, and everything Inuyasha was not. Other than his physical features, Kagome wouldn't have thought he was remotely related to her best friend.

And though he always said he had better things to do than 'baby-sit the halfing's friends', he seemed to tolerate her, if only a little. She couldn't forget the scathing looks she would receive if she dared to interrupt his thought process. If looks could kill she'd have been dead at least a dozen times over. But it never stopped her from wanting to learn more.

Now she had the opportunity to do so without restriction as he was not there to keep her hands from prying into places it didn't belong. Her fascination with Inuyasha's brother over the years had grown, matured and evolved into something more. Her eyes would open just a little wider each time Inuyasha mentioned his name, as if he were going to appear before them any time shortly after, or the light flutter she'd feel in her stomach if she caught just a glimpse of him. Inuyasha's own silver hair, so reminiscent of Sesshoumaru's, quite often made her want to reach out to touch it, if only to know what his brother's felt like. It was quite pathetic in fact, the more she thought about it. But like all things, the more she thought of it, the more she wanted to know.

She wanted to know him on a deeper level, if just for one night. Sighing, Kagome knew it was wishful thinking. She was his brother's childhood friend, and an old nuisance, nothing more. And the point of this trip was to rediscover herself, not investigate old feelings she still harboured. Leaving the bookshelf alone for the night, Kagome stepped into the bedroom to change and get ready for bed. She was exhausted, and really, all she had wanted was a place to crash. Inuyasha's couch or Sesshoumaru's bed, in the end there wasn't really a difference. She would still sleep alone.

There were some things she could take comfort in, she considered as she slipped between the silk sheets. The bed was a lot more comfortable than Inuyasha's lumpy couch, and Sesshoumaru's pillow still smelled of him. Sharp, spicy and distinctly male, Kagome took another deep breath before closing her eyes. One night. She could have one night, and allowed herself to drift off in the safety and security of his home, his bed and his scent. Tomorrow, she would let reality intrude once more.

--

The crowded tin can of an airplane did nothing for his mood, Sesshoumaru thought as he crossed the threshold into his apartment. His only reprieve was that he was home, and hopefully for the foreseeable future. Everything else could be put on the backburner for the time being. Smelling of sweat and the cologne of the passenger next to him, he wrinkled his nose. A shower was a priority, then perhaps bed where he could sleep for the next ten to fifteen hours uninterrupted. These business trips of his father's were becoming increasingly tedious and mind numbing. The company was not his be all and end all like his father. Simply, his father needed a son to pass it down to and knowing Inuyasha as he did, the whelp would never be ready for it. Running one hand through his hair, he left the suitcase by the door. The clothing inside would need to be laundered anyhow before he wore them again.

A quick sniff of the room had told him his brother had been by recently, and with a friend too. Stifling the growl that threatened to rip through his throat, Sesshoumaru knew it was useless to waste the energy. Nothing was out of place so there was no real cause for concern. It was simply irritating, though he did regret missing the arrival of the girl. He had not seen her for quite some time, and though she could be as annoying as his half brother, she was a welcome presence in his otherwise dull monotonous life. He had to wonder when she came back to town again as last he heard she was currently studying abroad. Shaking the questions from his head, Sesshoumaru stumbled to the shower, discarding his clothing along the way. The socks on the rug in front of the large porcelain basin gave him pause for thought. He must be tired if he just dropped his clothing along the way. It was so out of character for him, but he simply didn't have the energy to bend down and pick them up. Limbs heavy, it felt as if his head was weighted down with the day's problems. The clothing could wait until tomorrow, much like the suitcase at the front door.

The water temperature was cold, making his movements brisk and efficient. The sooner he was finished, the sooner he could crawl into bed and sleep the exhaustion away. It was a rare day for him to feel this tired, he realized as he ran the towel through his hair, drying what he could. He could go days without sleep easily, but traveling in confined spaces made him weary. He missed the days when he could ride the wind and just fly on his own to wherever he needed to go. Or run. They were more relaxing than exhausting. Not bothering with a pair of pajama pants, he dropped the towel on the floor before making his way to the bedroom.

'Interesting.' Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took in the dark. The lump on his bed told him somebody was there fast asleep, and based on the scent, he knew who it was. Grinning, he stepped forward and took her in.

Inuyasha's friend.

Raising an eyebrow he had no idea she was in town, or even in his apartment for that matter. How could he have missed her scent otherwise? "Well, well, well," he murmured, his eyes tracing her raven tresses, as they lay strewn about on his pillow, a stark contrast to the red silk cover. Carefully sliding the sheets down to her knees, he watched her for a few moments, no longer concerned about his own lack of sleep. She slept like the dead as she remained motionless during his inspection. It has been years and she had changed. While she was never gangly or awkward, she had lost that childlike look she wore growing up and proved herself to be a full woman. Soft skin, rosy cheeks and curvy, she looked like she'd fit him like a glove, he thought regarding her. He remembered now why he was so relieved she had left for school.

She was temptation in its purest form.

Sighing, there was nothing he could do now. He would never take advantage of her fast asleep. However, he realized with a grin, it was his bed, and therefore why shouldn't he sleep in it? Slipping between the sheets, he drew the covers up and shifted close to her, though he had yet to touch her.

Growing up Kagome had never truly been afraid of him. She sat with him asking questions as he flipped through his collections. His growls of warning went ignored as she poked and prodded, and asked questions just so he could flip through a volume of one of his books with her.

Tomorrow, he promised, Kagome would learn just how dangerous he truly was.

--

'How could something so soft be so hard?' Kagome wondered as she woke, slowly allowing herself to regain her senses bit by bit. She had never slept so comfortably or deeply in as long as she could remember, and wanted to keep this feeling for along as she could. Stretching, she froze as the mattress beneath her shifted and turned, curling in toward her, wrapping itself around her. 'Since when does a mattress move like this?'

Opening her eyes wide, she turned her head to the side and took a good look now that the sun had lit the room. Still dark from the curtains, there was no mistaking what she saw. The heavy arm around her waist tightened and Kagome wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if this was real. And if it was real, should she be sick from embarrassment.

"She awakens," Sesshoumaru murmured, his head pressed into her neck as he inhaled.

"Good morning," she breathed, taking stock of the situation. Lifting her body from the bed in an attempt to salvage what dignity she had left, Kagome was immediately pulled back down as the arm tightened around her again, pulling her back against what she realized was a very naked body.

A very naked and aroused body.

"A very good morning," he chuckled, grinding his hips into her back, causing her to chew her lower lip to keep silent. She was dreaming, she realized. The location may be different than her standard fantasy, and the silk sheets were a nice added touch, but fantasy was all it was. A dream. Despite what she felt, she would never be so lucky.

"I didn't realize you'd be home," she nearly stuttered, then sighed as he loosened his grip just a touch.

"And here I thought Inuyasha had been so kind as to give me a welcome home gift." Turning over, Kagome stopped to look at him, to really see him. Sesshoumaru was something of an enigma to her and despite spending all that time with him years ago, he was still so mysterious in so many ways. She wanted to unravel the layers within him to see him as he saw her. She knew of his obsession with rare literature, his intellect, his lack of compassion in many areas, but she also knew of his loyalty and honest. All of them were just some of the reasons she hadn't run from his bed kicking and screaming yet. "You are at war with yourself," he murmured, pressing his lips in the hollow of her throat.

She couldn't think, she realized. And she needed to. "Why are you here?"

"I live here. I could ask the same of you seeing as you don't."

"I needed a place to stay, Inuyasha said you wouldn't be home for a week and I could crash here for a bit. I hope you don't mind, and if you do, I'm sorry I intruded."

Studying him, Kagome fought the blush rising to her cheeks. His gold eyes, so familiar, appeared to search her face before a smile settled on his lips. "You are no intrusion, you weren't then, and you aren't now." His voice lowered and octave and became huskier. Eyes that were once so cold suddenly seemed so hot now as they perused her, causing her mouth to dry.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"I think not, unless you wish to be let go of."

"Why?" The insane need to know was driving her mad as his lips set to work on her neck again, slowly nipping their way further up and behind her ear, causing her to shiver in both need and anticipation. "I refuse to be a conquest, unlike the others five years ago."

"And do you consider yourself to be a conquest?" A clawed finger trailed down her cheek before following the curve of her chin. "You sound almost jealous of past lovers from five years ago. Are you jealous, Kagome? Did you wish it was you in their place?" His tongue soon followed that of his finger before grabbing her lower lip in his mouth. Moaning, her hands fisted on sheet, accidentally pulling it tighter and forcing him closer to her. She couldn't answer her question. She was afraid to see the answer. "Because you know what?" he continued. "I did."

"Oh god!" she gasped as the hand around her waist slid lower and settled around the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

"Tell me Kagome, do you wish for this nearly as much as I do? Five years I've waited, knowing one day you would grow up and be ready for me."

"And if I didn't want this?" she asked, challenging him. She stiffened as he did, realizing that not only did she want his touch, she _needed_ it. Five years of wanting, of waiting, of not realizing how necessary he was to her very being. His touch, like fire, was suddenly cold and she mourned its loss.

"Do you want me to stop? Do not toy with me," he bit out in a growl. "I've watched I read. I could see you watching me. Do not tell me you don't want this, don't want me."

Despite the outward appearance of anger, she could see the rejection deep within him, the vulnerability, and the ability to be hurt by her words. In those eyes that were so distant to everybody else, she could see every thing within their depths. It was humbling to know that she could mean so much to him, that he held so much trust in her to show her what others could only dream of seeing. Relaxing into him, she rolled so she was facing him and grabbed a lock of his hair, twirling it between her fingers. The act was so intimate, Kagome realized, and so completely natural.

If she were honest with herself, even if she hadn't wanted him before, she was already thoroughly seduced, and wanted more. Actions often spoke louder than words, and so in a moment of either sheer bravery, or sheer stupidity – she wasn't sure which – she dropped his hair and reached down to grab him, gasping at the heat that seeped through her palms.

A snarl echoed through the room as she found herself flat on her back and two hundred and fifty pounds of muscular youkai covered her as his fangs nipped on her lower slip seeking entrance. Opening her mouth and wrapping her legs around him tightly, Kagome obliged, trying to find ways to pull herself even closer. "Five years, Sesshoumaru," she murmured when he let her breath. "I was ready for you then. What took you so long?" Running her hand up and down his length, she was delighted to feel him buck, and see his eyes roll into the back of his head. It was a heady thing to see him so taken with her. She felt powerful. Strong.

Womanly.

The very idea that she could take him to such heights was both exciting and nerve wracking.

And they had barely begun.

"You were still a child."

"I was ready."

Gasping for air, a strangled cry escaped her lips as his hands reached down and found the spot he was looking for. Hot. White-hot pleasure shot through her in waves causing her to lift her hips so she could get closer to him. "I was patient. Anticipation does wonders. Did you dream of me Kagome?" he asked before taking a rosy peak into his mouth. "Did you ever dream of me like this with you? Touching you? Stroking you? Setting you on fire in the same way you do to me? I dreamed of you. Kami did I ever dream of you."

"Show me," Kagome begged, guiding him to her. "I need to know." Biting her lower lip, she struggled to remain still while he slid into her, stretching her and filling her. It had been a long time since she was last with anybody, she forgot the discomfort that came with the first few thrusts of a new partner. But the look on his face was exquisite. She watched as his eyes closed and one fang peeked over the bottom lip. She knew him like no other.

His control was hanging on by a thread.

Hers was non-existent as she raised her hips again, looking for the friction that she knew would send her wild. She latched her arms around his neck, bringing his head down again for another searing kiss, the combination of that and the quick, wild movement of his hips making her toes curl.

Oh yes, she was more than ready, she thought his hands slid under her, grabbing her ass to bring her even closer. It wasn't close enough. Kagome had never been particularly loud during sex but with each thrust she found it difficult not to moan or cry out. His name, a mantra on her tongue only seemed to fuel him on as he picked up his speed, pulling her closer, closer, closer. Clinging to him, Kagome began to sob, no longer able to control herself as she felt the heat pool in her, the pressure increasing as he began to growl her name.

Her name!

It was the final straw as the pressure snapped. Eyes closed, Kagome could swear she was surrounded by light as she splintered and shattered, a haze covering her mind as it emptied everything except for him.

Calming down she watched him as he fought to not to break apart. Too sated to do much than lay back and let him have his way with her, she peered at him through half-lidded eyes. He was a creature of magnificence, she thought before an unearthly howl interrupted it. Eyes red, his head was tossed back, the corded muscles of his neck twitching as he emptied himself into her, before collapsing.

And unable to move, she closed her eyes, enjoying the intimacy of the morning.

--

Sesshoumaru watched her from the doorway of the living room. Her bags were packed and waiting at the door. Sighing, he was reluctant to let her go so soon, despite knowing it would only be a matter of days before he would see her again. After waiting five years, one morning wasn't nearly enough.

"What are you reading?" he asked, approaching her at his desk. The blush that graced her cheeks was endearing and flattered her, giving her a look of innocence he knew from first hand experience was deceptive.

Slamming the book shut, she couldn't meet his eyes. "Nothing."

Moving quickly, he swiftly grabbed the book out of her hands and noted it was one of the earlier editions from one of his many encyclopedia collections. He had caught her reading this very same one seven years ago. Back then the innocence enshrouding her was very much real. 'L', he noted with a smirk.

Grabbing her hand in one of his, he placed the book back on the shelf with the other. The morning wasn't nearly done yet.


	37. Le Vice Anglais

**Title: **Le Vice Anglais

**Author: **Priestess Skye

**Genre: **PWP

**Word Count: **2883

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Contains a lemon. If you are too young or don't like lemons, this is not your thing. Also contains mentions of BDSM

**Canon/AU – **AU

Posted for Ebony Silks

History Theme

The musty smell of mothballs and aged parchment did nothing to deter them as she weaved them through the narrow passageways, holding his hand the entire time. Up one aisle, down another, and down another still, their destination still not in sight.

She could see the occasional student sitting at a nearby desk, ear buds in their ears, and books wide open as they studiously took notes, something she should be doing in here. But she ignored them, and turned down yet another corridor, glancing back at her partner mischievously. Five years ago if somebody had told her she was going to use the library for something other than study, she'd have laughed them out of town as she hated the building.

The low, yellow lights, the eerie silence with the exception of the occasional whisper or the sounds of a page turning in one of the ancient texts, or the scribble of a pen as it made its way across the page. Then there was the dampness that seemed to be trapped between the stacks, creating a perpetual cold all the time. What a glorious invention the Internet was as it kept her out of the library as much as possible.

"Almost there," she whispered to her partner, before making her way down yet another aisle. There was no mistaking the trademark smirk on his face as he realized the direction in which she was heading. Until recently, she hadn't known this section existed, not until she had heard through idle gossip as to what its current use was.

How could she resist?

"Rare books," he murmured, as he stopped her by the door to the private chamber. "I would never have thought," he glanced around at the titles on the shelves, saving some to memory for future use. He had forgotten the room was here, but he hadn't forgotten the rumours. How could he where everywhere he turned somebody was talking about it.

"It's empty today," she stood before him, suddenly nervous and twisting the hem of her black tank top in her hands.

But he chose to tease her a little longer, ignoring the need that was growing to a fierce level. "First edition manuscripts of some of the greatest philosophers from enlightenment, Voltaire, Rousseau, I should remember these when assigning readings in the class." He swept his hand lovingly across the old leather binding of books, feeling the intellectual power roll off in waves, despite the fact that the authors who had written these books were long dead.

"There are already excerpts from each of these books in our readings, Taisho-sensei," she murmured as she moved to stand next to him, trying to figure out what he found so fascinating about old texts.

"Excerpts are not the same. Students should be aware of this room and the treasures it holds, the history that's contained in it. In these four walls you'll find stories that date back to the dawn of time and texts that you would never find anywhere else but has had a large impact on the world and how it's shaped today. Knowledge is power, Kagome," he looked down at her. "Reading an excerpt from a text published two years ago doesn't have the same heady experience as reading the same excerpt from the original text. There's something about reading a text that was once written by these men several hundred years ago, it's easier to get into their heads if you see their words printed on a page that could have been read by them, or other great scholars of their time."

She watched in awe as he continued to peruse the rare book section, pausing momentarily throughout to open one of the books and gingerly flip through it. She had no doubts that they would eventually show up on one of his reading lists, ruining the sanctity of the location as more students would need to use the room for actual studies.

"Why Western history?" she asked him, suddenly, her curiousity getting the better of her. "You've lived through the ages here, you have plenty of first hand knowledge about Japanese society as it aged, grew older, endless amounts of wisdom gained that you could share with your students. And yet you teach Western? Why?"

He glanced sidelong at her, taking in her wide brown eyes as she looked up at him. "Why are you taking Western history?" he countered.

He watched her chew on her bottom lip for a moment before answering, the simple action she gave no thought to shot through him, and he wanted nothing more than to ignore the answer and take the soft flesh into his own mouth and see if it tasted as good as it looked. Will power won out and he focused on what she was saying instead of what she was doing.

"Because, I think, to do well and understand the world, we need to understand how the west operates, how it came into being and developed the way it did. Japan does a lot of business with western industries. It doesn't hurt."

"That's all good if you were studying undergrad," he noted as he scanned through several more titles. "But you're writing a thesis on Western History for your masters. There has to be more to it than that."

Finding what he wanted, what he knew he was there, he pulled the book out and flipped it open, scanning the pages for the article he was looking for. He didn't bother waiting for her answer. "You asked why I chose to focus on Western History. The answer is simple." He set the book on the table.

"_Le Vice Anglais?_" she asked, her eyebrow quirked.

"Among other things. Japanese history is riddled with violence. The violence comes in many different forms, but it was forged upon the basis of strength and formality. Despite the changes, we have always been a very strict, formal society. The West, while also violence-ridden, was filled with scandal of the variety that you would never see here."

Gold eyes watched her intently as she glanced at the drawing in the book, as a rosy flush spread quickly across her chest, as her breasts started to swell with anticipation.

Gold eyes watched the pulse jump at her throat as she took in the implications of what was about to happen.

"We have Geisha's here," she murmured, her eyes unable to move from the sketch, a naked man drawn up on a hook and pulley machine by his hands, leaving him utterly vulnerable to the woman behind him.

"That is true," he circled her, a predatory smile gracing his face before looking at his surroundings. The room was dark, private, empty, and while damp and cool, it would only add to what she would feel against her heated skin. "But, we as a private society don't speak of them. The Europeans flaunted them."

Slowly, he took her hands into his and pulled them high over her head with one hand. "We would never hear of a woman who would build a business upon her lecherous thoughts," he whispered into her ear as his other hand worked his belt.

His breath was hot against her skin as he continued to speak. "Imagine a woman who took such pride in her work, who was so well known for what she did she would have men and women, both rich and from nobility come from all over Europe just to have a taste of her." She felt the coarse leather of his belt bind her hands together over her head, before he moved her backward across the room. "Imagine a woman who started a whole sexual movement that even today continues to ostracize people if it becomes publicly known they participated in such activities."

While flogging was something she could never see herself getting into, just hearing her professor speak of it made her tremble. In fear, in anticipation, in nervousness, in hope, she wasn't sure if it was one or all of the above. His hands caused a fire upon her skin as he trailed them down her sides before settling them on her hips. "I think here should do just fine, keep your arms up," he murmured, before lifting her slightly off the ground.

Her feet still touched, giving her a bit of leverage, but just barely, she noticed, as she looked up to see her hands hanging off a hook in a wall. 'How convenient,' she thought before squirming around. "Just fine," he murmured again when he noticed she was suitably restrained.

Hands slid back down her body, stopping at the hem of her shirt as he began to rub the smooth, taut skin of her abdomen. "Take Theresa Berkley as an example of this," he continued to lecture as he played with the button on her denim skirt, before slipping it off. "She managed to turn BDSM into a career in nineteenth century. Remember her name, there'll be a quiz later."

"Theresa Berkley," she repeated breathlessly as his hands trailed back up to her waist, his claws occasionally scraping the tender spots, sending shivers up her spine and nearly making her moan.

"That's right. She is probably the best-known dominatrix in the nineteenth century. She ran a small brothel in England. Her area of expertise was corporal punishment, for those who wanted it." His hands slipped beneath her panties, squeezing her ass with his claws, pricking it several time with his claws, in just the right places, she noticed as the pleasure from the pain coursed through her. Wriggling against him, wanting him to do more, she opened her mouth to moan. "Shhh…" he whispered. "You don't want the whole library to hear you."

"She was known as the governess," he continued as he slowly slipped her stripped her of her underwear, rubbing the black satin between his thumb and forefinger before placing them on her head, covering her eyes and enshrouding her in darkness. "She was an expert in all instruments of torture, they say. She even invented one of her own, the Berkley horse, if I recall correctly, and men and women would come from all over to be flogged, brushed, pricked and tortured to their heart's content. It became the latest sexual craze across Europe."

He pushed against, lifting her shirt and slipping the front over her head, adding to the darkness and exposing her to him in almost all ways. "BDSM has evolved since then though. It's no longer about pain, torture, the application of strong physical force for pleasure. It's about trust now. Full, complete trust in your partner – no, keep your legs down," he said when she moved to wrap them around his hips.

"There is still pain, sometimes," he explained as he brought his hand down upon her ass in a resounding slap, before rubbing it, the tingling sensation heightened by the darkness driving her insane, making her whimper. "But it leaves no injury and is meant to release endorphins." She nearly cried out again as he cupped her, one of fingers slipping inside her, stroking her, setting her on fire.

"Sometimes," he leaned in real close, nibbling on her neck for a moment before speaking again. "Sometimes, sex isn't involved at all. It's all just foreplay to reach the sublime level."

This time she did cry out, a combination of ecstasy and frustration as he brought her closer to the edge.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I plan on having my way with you, after all, this was why we came here to begin with."

She felt the emptiness overcome her as he removed his hand and stepped back. The sound of his zipper echoed in the tiny room, a sound usually so quiet she wouldn't hear it, only it was heightened due to her blindness.

Whimpering, she reached for him, hands bound above her head, arching her body off the wall desperate for some sort of contact. Any contact. His touches, his words, her helplessness all led her to a state of frenzy, caused a thirst in her only he could quench.

He laughed again, a full, deep laugh, at the picture of her squirming. Oh yes, he knew the effect he had on it, he reveled in it, and had to admit, she the same on him. Watching her, the light, soft touches, the noises coming from the back of her throat all drove him to the brink of madness.

"Do you trust me, Kagome?" he whispered into her ear, running his tongue on the shell of it.

"Yes," she hissed at the heat of his mouth.

"Do you trust me so completely to do what I want to your body while you hang there helplessly?" His hands grasped her hips and parted her thighs, and he nearly bit his tongue as he began to rub himself against her.

"Yes," this time she nearly screamed, and it was all the incentive he needed.

Taking her mouth into his, he plunged into her, groaning at the tightness. He kept forgetting how petite she was, but then, her moans were proof enough that he wasn't hurting her. The tantalizing piece of flesh that had been tormenting him all day, was his as he nibbled and sucked on her lower lip, rolling it between his teeth and tongue before crushing her mouth with a bruising force.

One hand on her hip, the other on her breast squeezing, she felt the air knocked out of her time and time again as he moved in and out, slowly, then with increasing speed and strength, and she could do nothing but stand there and let him dominate her in every way.

His mere presence was overpowering as he continued his assault on her senses. Licking, stroking, he ran his fangs over the juncture in her neck, tasting the sweet tang of her blood where he nicked her a little too hard.

Eyes red, he continued to pound into her relentlessly, his primal side forcing her to submit to him, drowning in the sounds of her whimpers.

"Call my name," he growled as he realized how close to the edge he was. "I want you call my name when you come for me, not Taisho-sensei, my name."

Her head thrashed side to side as she could do nothing but feel him. Feel on her, inside her, all around her. There was fire building up inside of her, more intense than any she'd had before.

"Oh God," she nearly screamed as she felt herself falling over. Over and over he continued to thrust into her, faster and faster yet.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out as the last coherent thought left her mind and all she could do was feel, her body convulsing violently against his.

She lay crushed between the wall and his body breathing heavily as she came down from her high, blinking slowly as he removed her shirt and underwear from her head, and lifted her from the hook. "Wow," she breathed and looked at his knowing smirk. "Hey," she started. "You're still wearing your clothes."

"I am," he confirmed.

"Then why did you have to take mine off? It's going to take me twice as long to dress. You could have just lifted the skirt. What if somebody had walked in, they'd have seen me half naked."

His smirk only grew. "Because I am the dominant partner, you are not. You were told to trust me," he frowned slightly. "I would hope you would trust me enough to make sure nobody would walk in on you like this."

It was her turn to frown as she realized she had hurt him. He would never admit it, but she knew that a lack of trust could do a lot of damage, unlike the way he could easily brush off some of the simple, inane callous remarks. "Hey," she turned so she was looking him in the eyes. "You asked earlier why I decided to focus on Western history. I lied to you, it wasn't for a better understanding of the west."

"Oh?" his curiousity piqued, he quirked his eyebrow in anticipation of her explanation.

"Yeah, it was so I could get close to you," she turned away, blushing, embarrassed that she was revealing this much. He, on the other hand found the blush endearing. "I had noticed you in my fourth year of my undergrad, but you were too busy with the grad students to pay any attention to me. I was going to apply for my Masters anyhow, but this gave me the incentive I needed to pick the focus of my degree."

He shelved the book he had left on the table, lest some other student stumbled upon it. He didn't want to share it. "Well, I think it's a good thing I put in the request to assign you a new thesis advisor in my place" he mused. "It would give you an unfair advantage over others."

She smiled, before walking out the door. "I think I've picked my thesis topic though."

"Oh?" He followed her out, shutting the lights behind them. The room around them was still empty, nobody had heard their sport.

"Yeah," she grinned, tongue in cheek. "_Le vice Anglais_."

END

AN

Theresa Berkley is in fact a true historical figure. She was a well-known British dominatrix who owned her own Brothel at 28 Charlotte street, near Soho London. While she practiced BDSM, her specialty was flagellation. She was considered an expert in all forms of sexual torture and had men and women from all over Europe come to her brothel for chastisement from her. It was her practice of absolute privacy for clientele that kept them coming back and making her an extremely wealthy woman. She also did indeed invent the flagellation device, The Berkley Horse.

Now BDSM dates back to the 9th Century BC where a cult in Sparta practiced flagellation, and although practiced by people throughout time, it didn't really become, and I hate to use the word popular as it's something that exists on the fringe of society, but still, it didn't become popular until the 18th, 19th and 20th Centuries. As stated in the fic too, it evolved from strictly flagellation as BDSM encompasses many ideas now, not just sexual torture.

_Le vice anglais_, for those who want to know, translates to _The English Vice_, and it's what many of the French dubbed BDSM and flagellation.

And as a standard warning, anybody who is seriously interested in this practice, you need to do your research as it could be physically and psychologically harmful and dangerous, if practiced in the wrong way. There are numerous groups and clubs around the world that hold low-pressure informal gatherings to answer questions of those who are interested about the practice, but aren't sure.

Whew! Now, when I wrote this, I had no intentions of going in this direction. It was supposed to be a simple romp in the library, but things evolved as you can see :).

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi


	38. Hide and Seek

**Title: Hide and Seek**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 245**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: G**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for Ebony Silks – Illusion Theme**

It was the subtle nuances that spoke volumes.

The light brush of silk against the skin of her arm as he'd glide by.

The way his eyes could coolly gaze at Inuyasha, and yet stare at her filled with fire.

The way his claws would reach toward others with deadly intent, but they had worked to save her life time and time again, though most of the time unknown to her until recently.

The way the corner of his lips would turn upward as he snarled obscenities at her, as though he truly didn't mean them.

The outward façade she had come to expect from him conflicted with what she saw beneath the surface.

It confused her.

And yet filled her with wonder as she puzzled over own reactions.

Goosebumps rising through the flesh with each touch of his hand.

The light flutter in her abdomen when she looked him in the eyes.

The deep heat she felt as she read his message loud and clear.

The small secret smile that would grace her own lips, unbeknownst to the others.

Only known to the taiyoukai.

Only for him.

It was, for Kagome, her secret enjoyment as they played a game of mental hide and seek. He hid these things from the others. She sought them out for herself.

Smiling, she scanned the horizon, knowing he was just beyond the trees: watching her, waiting for her, just as she waited for him.

Let the games begin.


	39. After The Storm

**Title: After The Storm**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 447**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Angst. **

**Canon/AU: Canon**

**Written for Ebony Silks – Rainbow Theme**

Tears mixing with the freshly fallen raindrops, she looked to the sky, seeing the dark, drab clouds hovering above. Ignoring the oncoming lightening and thunder, she ignored the thought niggling in the back of her head telling her to seek shelter. For the moment, she was precisely where she wanted to be, sharing in the misery of the weather.

Resting her head against the splintered, cold, wet wood of what used to be the Bone Eater's Well, she contemplated her future now that she could no longer go home. The past was gone, though it amused her to think of the future as the past now. Irregardless, it didn't matter anymore. Somehow she had to forge a home in a world that was still unfamiliar to her despite her continued presence. Her friends had made it bearable, but how would a girl from the 20th Century be able to adapt to 16th century customs and traditions? How could she ask her friends to take her own when they were all ready to have a life of their own?

Eying the destruction, ignoring the rain beating down at her and the wind whipping through her hair, she curled herself into a ball. Today, she would mourn, she told herself. Today she could allow herself to wallow.

Leaves were swirling in the around her, the thunder clapped loudly in the background as the rain soaked her through the skin, her hair plastered to her face. But she didn't bother to move it out of her face.

They were gone.

Her mother's warm hugs and never ending understanding.

Her brother and his childish antics, the pranks they used to pull on each other.

Her grandfather, and his ability to turn even the most inane object into something of historical value and his stories which never ceased to amuse her, no matter how often he told them.

Even Buyo who had been stupid enough to get her into this situation to begin.

Matching the thunder in strength and vigor, she wailed to those who would listen to her, letting everything come out of her in one fell swoop.

And though she felt so very alone, she knew she would be okay. Startled at the clawed hand that fell on her shoulder, she stiffened for a moment before relaxing into it, and allowing herself to feed off its strength and support. Seeing the magenta stripes, she smiled for the first time this day.

A reminder she thought, as she looked up into the clearing sky as the storm faded away. A reminder that she would never be alone.

And upon seeing the rainbow between the clouds, she knew there was always hope.


	40. His Hands

**Title: His Hands**

**Genre: Introspective, Drama, **

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 1,628**

**Pairings: Sango/Miroku, Inu/Sango Platonic with just a whisper of something more**

**Warnings: Character Death in here…not major**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for Feudal Tales Prompt #2 used**

Sango worked quietly, rubbing away the blood of the demon she'd killed just moments before. Inuyasha sat beside her similarly cleaning his sword. As she reached down beside her thigh to grab the rag that was lying there her hand came into contact with that of her companion's. Startled she looked up, a light blush gracing her cheeks, as her brown eyes met gold.

Quickly averting her eyes, she dropped the cloth and continued to work on her hiraikotsu, leaning forward and cupping a small pool of water to poor over it, ignoring the intense, puzzled gaze she could still feel on her. 'What was that?' she wondered idly before glancing down to see the cloth lying on the floor again. Making sure his hands weren't anywhere near hers, she picked it up and continued to scrub, willing her weapon to come to a shine.

Out of the corner of her she watched his hands as he held Tessaiga in front of him, studying it in the sunlight.

'Inuyasha…'

--

They looked soft and deadly, Sango thought as she watched his hands from across the fire in the dark of night. The firelight brushed against his knuckles, the combination of light and dark creating a texture she just wanted to reach out and touch. Glowing brightly though, the claws looked just as dangerous as she knew they were. Sharp enough to disembowel an enemy in a second, there was a sense of security in knowing he would never turn them against her.

He would die before they would be used to cause her injury or grief. Such was his friendship.

Such was his loyalty.

"Sango, you okay?"

Caught, she blushed slightly and averted her eyes, trying to ignore her friend's questioning gaze.

"I'm fine Kagome," she laughed nervously. "Hey, there's a spring, nearby, how about a bath after dinner?"

--

Miroku's hands weren't the same, Sango thought sadly, as he held hers in his. Kneeling in the dirt of her ancestral home, the only thing that came to mind was that his weren't the same.

Bound by the rosary wrapped around his wrist and between his fingers, the fabric that held his wind tunnel in place was cool to the touch.

And so completely artificial.

She knew within there lay a strength he had used time and time again to save her life and the lives of the others. The power of the wind tunnel could bring even the mightiest of youkai to their knees against the sheer force of it.

But it wasn't his true strength, she mused sadly as she tightened her grip on him. It was dark magic that lay sealed against his palm. At times the intensity of it, the aura of it gave her the shivers.

And when she knew she should feel safe, she felt fear.

No, they weren't the same.

"Come on, Sango." The monk, one of his hands dropping to the side while the other still wrapped around hers, lifted her gently to her feet. "Inuyasha's waiting."

_Inuyasha…_

--

They were cold, pale, and grey.

But no longer bound.

Weeping, she clutched Miroku's hand, thankful that for the first time she could actually feel it against her own.

Fully.

Without reservations.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he wiped the blade of his Tessaiga against the grass, wiping off what bits of blood he could. His own hands black with dirt and caked with mud and gore.

A testament to his own strength as a hanyou, and his determination to protect what he considered his.

For two years she had watched his hands, memorizing the slightest change in them.

And despite holding Miroku's hands for what seemed to truly be the first time, she still couldn't help but think: _They're not the same_.

Watching Inuyasha wrap his own arms around Kagome, his claws lightly dancing on the small of her back, Sango let out a small sigh. _They aren't mine._

Somehow, something was missing.

"Are you okay, Sango?" Miroku's hand lifted slowly before pressing it against her cheek. Blushing lightly she looked down at him, tears falling from her eyes and rolling off his fingertips.

Forcing a smile, she lay one of her hands against him as well. "I'm just relieved."

--

His hands were cold.

Filled with grief Sango fought to keep the tears at bay. It was ironic, she thought morosely, that they had fought against Naraku, against all odds, and survived. They had faced down the power of the Shikon no Tama and survived. And yet some sickness was able to decimate them so quickly. The power of the evil was no match for what Kagome had called the flu.

Cradling his lifeless body to her, she felt decidedly selfish. She wanted him back. It was entirely soon. Their lives had barely begun.

"Sango." Kagome's hand fell to her shoulder in support before leaning over Miroku's body, saying a prayer.

"It's cold Kagome, you should be inside, you're sick as well. Inuyasha is starting to worry."

"I'm okay, it's just a small cold. I'll survive. You need to let him go. The villagers will prepare him for burial. The cold isn't good for the baby."

Looking up to see the women of the village standing on the edge of the woods, she shook her head sadly, one hand falling lightly on her still flat abdomen. "It's okay. I'll do it. He was my husband. Go inside."

Brushing the black hair away from his face, she finally let the tears fall.

--

Her white-knuckle grip upon the hiraikotsu was perhaps Sango's only hold onto sanity as she watched her friend fall into the well for the final time. Her time here was complete as the last of the Shikon jewel was put together, and the spirits within purified and freed.

The words exchanged between them would be cherished forever.

A sister.

It was something neither had but had always wanted, and so a vow of sisterhood was made and though five hundred years separated them, they would always have this link.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed as he stared into the dark depths. For once his eyes were as inscrutable as his brother's, but there were other signs of his upset. The slight furling of his brow, the way his hands clenched into fists, the blood pouring down his fingertips as his claws pierced his own skin.

He didn't even flinch at the pain.

How could those hands be so gentle, and yet so dangerous at once, she thought, as she remembered the one time he held her close after Miroku's death.

It was as if they weren't even there.

"Are you going to wait for her, Inuyasha?"

Allowing the emotion to finally flood his eyes, he turned to her. "Hanyou don't live that long. I'll never see her again."

"So what are you going to do now?"

It was a question she had asked herself time and time again as she thought of the growing life within her.

--

Howling in pain, not for the first time Sango wished she had somebody with her to help her through. The new village miko, while trained in childbirth, didn't have the familiarity of Kaede, and was strictly business. Outside sat Shippo with Kirara, both keeping guard over the hut.

But that was it. And while she knew she should be thankful for that, it just didn't seem to be enough.

"You're almost there, Sango-san," the young miko had coached as she handed the warrior another cloth to grip. "You are blessed. Everything is going well."

She was blessed. She was going to have a child. Keeping that mantra in mind she pushed on more time, thankful to hear the wail of a new child, and seeing the strange hands holding her before succumbing to the darkness.

--

Drifting along the brink of consciousness, she was startled awake as she heard the sharp, piercing cry of a baby.

Her baby.

Eyes wide open she scanned the small room of the hut before she fell upon the sight of sharp claws holding the tiny bundle. Sighing in relief, she smiled. "Welcome home," she greeted her friend. She had missed him after watching him take off shortly after Kagome's return home.

"You don't think I'd miss this, do you? A dead man would have been able to hear you scream."

Red with mortification, Sango wanted to hide beneath the blankets and disappear. She wished, for just one moment she had her hiraikotsu handy so she could knock some manners into the hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she growled before she was interrupted by a small cry.

"What are you naming her?" he asked as he handed the infant girl to her.

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. It was always tradition for the father to name her." Studying the little girl, there was only one name she could think of. "Do you think Kagome would mind if I give her her name?"

His hand came to rest upon the little girl's head, his fingers running through the infant's soft, black hair.

So deadly, Sango thought again as she watched him before he lowered his hand to his side.

And yet so gentle.

Claws that could strike down an enemy in cold blood.

And yet they held her daughter as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Knowing the wench she'd be standing here squealing and screeching."

Smiling she looked down at her daughter. "Kagome."

As she reached down beside her thigh to grab the cloth that was lying there so she could feed her daughter, her hand came into contact with that of her companion's. Shyly, she looked up, a light blush gracing her cheeks, as her brown eyes met gold.

--

END


	41. Raging Ball of Youki

**Title: The Raging Ball of Youki**

**Genre: Action**

**Rating: R for language**

**Word Count: 456**

**Warnings: **

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for Feudal Tales **

The day was warm and the sky clear as Kagome sat in the meadow watching the clouds race through the sky. It wasn't often she could just sit and relax like this. As she watched the summer sky she noticed a glowing ball of light steadily coming closer, traveling quickly across the heavens.

White tinged with red, the raging youki was more than enough to put her edge as she rolled over in the grass while in the process of standing up. Watching the light coming closer at a breakneck speed it didn't take Kagome long to realize her bow and arrows were far out of reach and if the light was as threatening as it seemed, she was utterly defenceless.

Bracing herself, Kagome was surprised to see the light pass her by completely, though not so much when she realized its target. Running, she picked up her bow and arrows on the way to the village. Notching an arrow against the string, she came to a screeching halt, ready to aim and fire if need be, only to see Inuyasha laying on the ground, Sesshoumaru's tokijin pressed to his throat. His eyes red, fangs lengthened, Kagome knew this wasn't their typical game of cat and mouse and the dominant dog.

"You will reveal its whereabouts," the taiyoukai demanded, pressing the steel of his blade ever closer to his half-brother's jugular.

Scoffing, Inuyasha kept silent, his gold eyes remaining steady despite the threat.

Letting the arrow fly, Kagome inwardly cheered as tokijin cackled beneath its power, a battle of her reiki and its youki, their own little battle for dominance.

Hard, red eyes turned to face her, displeased with the interruption. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt up from behind to tackle his brother. "Stupid bitch, what the fuck did you do that for?" Flung back against a tree, he reacted quickly as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, narrowly deflecting a killing blow. "Damn it, I don't have it. What the fuck would I do with something like that?"

Swinging Tetsusaiga, he wasn't surprised to see Sesshoumaru move out of the way of the windscar, the golden light leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. The demon lord stood there pristine as ever, though his red eyes had returned to their typical cold amber. "Indeed." Turning, Sesshoumaru walked away, fading into the darkness of the woods.

"What was that about?" she asked the others who stood as awestruck as she.

"Beats us," Miroku shrugged his shoulders before turning back to camp. Keeping an eye on Inuyasha for a moment longer, she followed the group back. What went on between Inuyasha and his brother wasn't any of her business. Eventually they would sort it out, non-violently she hoped.


	42. Poison

**Title: Poison**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 388**

**Genre: I don't know, action/adventure ish I think. General maybe**

**Warnings: None**

**Rating: G**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for Feudal Tales**

He stood silently watching his little pack as they set camp up for the night. He signaled to Miroku that he was going to go hunt for the evening meal and quietly made his way into the deeper part of the forest.

Yeah he grumbled good naturedly about doing it but he really didn't mind. He enjoyed watching over them, his friends, his pack his...family.

Sure, he bitched and moaned about them, but he liked this feeling, a feeling of belonging.

A loud noise drew his attention away from his thoughts. Quietly he crept forward and peered through the bushes and felt his belly clench in fear.

He'd gone hunting and look what he'd found. Something that could wipeout his unsuspecting pack.

The miasma hung thick and heavy over the open field; Naraku and his associates parading around on the other end.

Demons.

A lot of them.

And the poison was encroaching ever closer as Kagura put the wind to work. Taking a quick sniff, he was surprised to realize he couldn't smell anything. The miasma was odorless, though there was no mistaking what it was. Naraku had managed to cloak themselves, giving them the opportunity for a surprise attack.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou stood behind him, arrow in hand as she eyed Naraku and the crowd. "Have your friends abandoned you already? The fate of the world rests in his hands and yet you are here alone."

"If I had known he was this close I wouldn't have left the others. What is he doing here? The last rumour we heard said he was somewhere in the deep south."

"It was obviously a lie. This is obviously a sneak attack. Cover your mouth if you wish to survive long enough to help the others."

Raising his hand, the sleeve of the fur of the fire rat acted as a barrier against the poison, allowing him to breath clear. But this wouldn't protect the others, he realized as the cloud of miasma picked up speed and was heading toward camp. "Kagome!" he murmured, knowing the priestess would have a difficult time surviving an infusion of this magnitude. Ignoring Naraku and Kikyou for the moment, he turned and ran, unsheathing Tetsusaiga at the same time.

"Don't let me be too late," he chanted to himself. "Don't let me be too late."


	43. Turnabouts Fair Play

**Title: Turnabouts Fair Play**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 1,043**

**Pairing/Characters: Sess/Kag**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: NWS. **

**Summary: challenged by alterfano. Here is the challenge that was issued:**_** a little one shot where Kags turns the tables on Sess and ends up quite pleased**_

**Written for Inuerotica**

The smell of sweat hung pungent and thick, Kagome thought as she stepped onto the bus. Wrinkling her nose, not for the first time she wished for the heat wave to end so at least riding the bus home would be a little more bearable.

Only a little.

Heat wave or no she didn't expect the crowds to thin out any. If anything, she expected the crowd to increase as those who enjoyed driving so they could have air conditioning would once again turn to the bus. She didn't have a choice. It was either take the bus or walk. For now, this was the lesser evil of the two, especially seeing as it would take her over two hours to walk until she got her new apartment.

Scanning the occupants aboard the tin can trap, Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she spotted her traveling companion of two weeks. He hadn't seen her yet, and god willing, she hoped to keep it that way. His long, silver hair stood above the crowd, making him easily visible, just as her shorter stature made her easily invisible to everybody unless they were looking for her.

Her trips on the bus these last few weeks had been…

She didn't have the words to describe it.

At first she had felt sick. Her stomach tumbled in both nervousness and fear when she first felt him slip up behind her, press himself against her and his felt his hands slide down along the front of her. A combination of his body heat and his hot breath against her ear had left her momentarily breathless and stunned before she realized what was going on.

"I won't hurt you. Relax and enjoy."

_Relax_. She wondered how she was supposed to relax when he touched her like he did. Weeks of biting down her lower lip to keep from screaming, of clenching her legs together in an effort to trap his hand, of standing there trying to look natural all the while letting him stoke the internal fire that would eventually combust.

For the most part she had kept to herself. She knew better than to approach strangers, or talk to them. And she certainly wasn't what people would consider promiscuous. She had had lovers in the past, and she could honestly say she enjoyed the act of sex, but to her way of thinking, it was an act meant to be enjoyed between two consenting adults who clearly cared for each other. She needed to be in a serious relationship.

This was…different, exciting, unexpected, and went against everything she believed in. Under normal circumstances she'd have fought for her life, but he was…unusual. She didn't sense anything more from him than a basic enjoyment. He touched her in ways no other stranger had, and yet she didn't feel threatened.

She felt exhilarated.

And today it was time for payback. She had waited, and bided her time to show him the one thing she held true: two could play this game.

Coming up behind him, she felt him stiffen as she slipped her arms around his waist, beneath his jacket, pressing herself against him. "I won't hurt you. Relax and enjoy," she whispered, repeating his first words to her. She clutched him just a little tighter when she felt his hands fall upon hers.

"This is hardly an appropriate place or time," he murmured back, dropping his hands and shifting so he held his briefcase in front of him.

"I think this place is quite suitable and I've always worked under the belief of 'there's no time like the present'." Filled with a mix of nervous energy and anticipation, her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his pants, and she hid a smile as she felt the muscles of his abdomen dance beneath her touch. Letting his reaction embolden her, she dropped her hand farther south, seeking out what she knew was there. Already hot and heavy, he was as stiff as steel beneath the soft layer of skin. His hips jerked as she ran her thumb over the head, and she giggled, squeezing him lightly. His reaction was fascinating as she watched him close his eyes.

Sliding her hand up and down, she could feel him stiffen more against her hands. "Keep natural," she whispered. "Otherwise people will know what I'm doing to you."

"Fuck people," he growled back. Growled! Giggling, she quickened her face, stroking faster. She could feel him vibrating against her. She could see the way the knot in this throat just sat there, the way he tried to control his breathing through clenched teeth. An average person would just think he's seething after spending a difficult day at work. The fire in his eyes…she knew better. The question now was, did she want to stop?

Rubbing her thumb over the tip again, she pressed down before wrapping him fully in her hand. "Stay still," she murmured, pressing him against her as she felt his hips begin to jerk back and forth to match the motions of her hands. A little more, she pleaded, pleased with the results so far. Just a little more, a little farther. She needed to see him. She needed to watch him in order to see his reaction, in order to gauge how far she needed to go. "Turn your head and look at me," she demanded.

Catching the side of his gaze, Kagome nearly jumped at the intensity. Hot and bright and nearly opaque, they were far from his typical stoic stare. 'Ha! I've got you,' she realized as she felt a little moisture come out of the tip of his cock. Seeing her stop, she smiled, before standing on her toes and placing her lips near his ear.

"Turnabouts fair play."

His eyes widened just enough to send her giggling before she released him and grabbed her bag. With a hop in her stop, she jumped off the bus when it came to a stop, and once again turned to smile at him. Seeing the intent in his eyes, she turned to run. There would be other days, other bus rides, and she knew he would get his revenge. But for now, she had won. And it felt damn good.


	44. Bathed in Moonlight

**Title: Bathed in Moonlight**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 359**

**Pairing/Characters: Mir/Kag**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: NWS. Voyeurism of sorts, fantasy**

**Summary: Bathed in moonlight, she looked like a water goddess.**

**Wrtitten for Inuerotica**

Bathed in moonlight, she looked like a water goddess. Lithe and lean and covered with little droplets that shone in the night like crystals, it was hard to believe that this was their Kagome; fast asleep on the rock in the small tidal pool they had only stumbled upon an hour ago. She looked like she was one with the water, and with the night, and though he had come in search of her to make sure everything was all right, he was loathe to wake her; partly because he didn't wish to destroy the serenity of the scene, and mostly because he knew he would never again have this chance to just sit and watch her, without getting slapped across the head.

Black hair pooled in the water, floating listlessly amongst the small waves. Somehow in the moonlight it looked even darker. The silver light cast a near white glow to her, making her seem soft and fragile, though he knew the strength that was within. Beneath the pale skin ran blood that was true and hot, and it only added to the allure.

Settling himself in a nearby bush, Miroku simply looked, and dreamed. As much as he loved Sango, and he did, he was still a man, and to be unaffected by the view before him would make him inhuman. To not wish to run his tongue down the hollow of her throat, and lick where the water had pooled would make him inhuman. To not yearn to take a breast in his mouth, to enjoy the silky softness of her near white skin that just seemed to glow would make him inhuman. And though he had made his vows long ago to Buddha, and his vows not so long ago to Sango, he wished…

"Oi! Monk!" The low growl pulled Miroku from his thoughts and he gave the girl one last look before turning away. He didn't miss the soft flutter of eyelashes as she slowly brought herself to wakefulness. It would not do to get caught by her. Illusion shattered, he walked away, though he held no hope of coming out of this unscathed.


	45. Like Warm Apple Pie

**Title: Like Warm Apple Pie**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 499**

**Pairing/Characters: Inu/Kag**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: NWS. Based off American Pie. Crack!fic in nature I guess, certainly dirty humour**

**Summary: Drunk and horny and with his girlfriend fast asleep, Inuyasha seeks relief elsewhere.**

**Written for Inuerotica**

He wasn't the least bit drunk, Inuyasha convinced himself. Not in the slightest. The slight buzz he felt in his head was purely psychological. It was the effects of watching Kagome sprawled out on the couch next to him, half naked from previous activities that got to him. That's what sent his blood pumping, head racing and cock twitching. Not the six beers he just drank. Damn, he wanted her, and she was too far-gone to realize it. Placing her now empty glass down on the table, he watched her close her eyes and sigh. In a matter of minutes she'd be fast asleep.

"Did I ever tell you the story of my summer just before my senior year?" she slurred. She didn't wait for an answer. "There was this one summer at band camp…" Instantly awake, he knew this was the moment, the conversation he had been waiting for, the one that would bring relief to what he knew would eventually be blue balls if he didn't get some.

"Yeah…"

Looking up, he couldn't help but growl. The bitch was fast asleep. There was no way he was going to get any tonight. "Well fuck." Slamming his fist on the table, he watched as the half eaten warm apple pie rattled about before settling. Dipping his finger into the middle, he tasted it and grinned, suddenly inspired by his favourite movie.

_Guys, uh, what exactly does third base feel like? _

_Like warm apple pie_.

Eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slid into the welcoming heat. It was slick, so slick and so fucking unbelievable. He stifled a growl as he felt his balls tightening. Quickening his pace, he shifted, resting the ruined pie plate on the floor before lying over top it and moving again.

"Yeah," he grunted, enjoying the way the warm apple slices wrapped themselves around him. _One summer at band camp_. His brain was working overtime as he heard her husky, slurred voice in his head, and imagined what that statement could possibly mean. Images flashed before his eyes, causing him to move faster before his whole body began to jerk and spasm. Too drunk to care, he howled, his eyes to rolling to the back of his head. Taking a moment to roll off the pie, he closed his eyelids, and slid blissfully into sleep, fully sated for the moment.

"Inuyasha, wake up." Kagome's voice drifted in and out of his ear, pulling him from the quiet lull of his dreams. Squinting he tried to fight off the oncoming headache.

"What?" he murmured; disoriented and confused over the events of the night before.

"What happened to my apple pie?"

"Apple pie?" Still groggy, he managed to open his eyes to see the mangled pie plate next to him.

_Like warm apple pie_.

_One summer at band camp_

Grinning, he felt himself stir. 'Time for round two,' he thought leering at Kagome. Lunging, he forgot about the ache in his head.


	46. Round Robinwritten with Demonlordlover

**Title: S/K Round Robin**

**Author: priestessskye and demonlordlover**

**Pairing: Sess/Kag**

**Rating: X- More of a tease than actual sex**

**Genre: Hentai, most definitely along the lines of PWP**

**Warnings: Not Work Safe**

**Canon/AU: Canon with a divergence**

**Summary: A grieving Kagome decides Sesshoumaru will make up for his cold ways, whether he likes it or not.**

**Warning: This is a round robin. Rather than break the flow of the story, I'll tell you now that the first section was written by alterfanos the prompt. The next section was written by demonlordlover, and after that priestessskye and it was alternated after that between us.**

**Written for Inuerotica **

Sesshoumaru slid easily beneath the shadows, following the odd scent, both repelling and intoxicating. It had been five years since he'd scented the presence of his brother's lover, since the last time she'd sought him out, looking for some strange type of comfort, as though the family of the dead were to seek one another. He hadn't been tempted before, but this was different.

The sound of the waterfall caught his attention just as the soft sounds that explained the scent wove into the fall of moisture on rock. Was she tempting him? She could sense him, that much he knew. Did she know he was near?

Standing aside a tree in the growing darkness, he saw her, a fine woman now though still little more than a weak human. A hot flush rose through his body at the sight of her, lying on a sun-warmed rock, completely naked and rocking her hips over her finger, buried deep between her legs as her panting moans grew in intensity. Despite himself he felt himself begin to harden as she began to thrash her head and arch her back so that her breasts drove up in the air and the scream emitted from her lips, hurting his ears at the same time that his mouth began to water.

He could not, should not make his presence known. She was a human and a constant reminder of his failure in the battle that took both the hanyou's that had plagued him. But he could not take his eyes off her as she relaxed, breathing hard, back on the rock and brought her finger to her mouth, tasting herself.

--

She was not the inept human he so often labeled her as. I've got you now, she thought as a smirk slowly turned her lips upward.

For five years he had done his level best to forget who she was. Who she had been to his brother.

Once, she had been naive. Hurting from the loss of her hanyou love, heart torn in two by his untimely death at Naraku's hands, she'd sought Sesshoumaru's company. She remembered thinking that, after working together while inside Naraku, he wouldn't turn her away.

She had been a foolish human, just as he had named her, for that supposition.

No more.

Her look turned dark as she allowed her fingers to slide across the softness of her cheek to trail along her neck.

How she despised his arrogance. Once, a long time ago, she had thought him attractive in his arrogance. What woman wouldn't be drawn to the challenge such a male presented?

But the day he turned her away with nothing more than a sneer and callous words all such secret yearnings, those urges that had give her guilty pangs even as they grew the closer death swam, died. In their place, spite and disgust grew.

He was breathing hard, she noted as her slender fingers found the sensitive peaks of her breasts, tweaking them hard enough to encourage a moan to slip past her trembling lips.

Her eyes slid shut on the reminder that Inuyasha had never touched her like this. No matter how often she had wanted him to, despite the hints and opportunities she had granted him, her honorable hanyou hadn't been willing to take that which he couldn't hold.

If only he had known that his time was short. That she would have taken a moment of his time and wrapped it in precious memories as carefully as a woman preserves her wedding gown. It would have been enough.

_Damn him._

Kagome took in a shuddering breath and held back the tears. It wouldn't do to have the scent of salt drift upon the wind. Inuyasha had always hated the smell, and she had no doubt that Sesshoumaru would find it equally offensive. This day, this time, was about wringing from him what his hanyou brother had denied her.

A memory.

As he seemed so eager to take from her, she would use him. In his arms, she would imagine her Inuyasha. In his eyes, she would see the shadow of her love reflected back at her. And in her release, she would finally be rid of the ghosts of 'what-if's' that taunted her with unanswered questions and unquenched desire.

Her smirk widened as the sound of rustling leaves met her ears.

In turn, he would remember the day that a human got the best of him. The lowly human who would take from him but give nothing of herself in return.

--

She was bold, he noted. Much bolder than she had been five years ago. Much bolder than she had been five minutes ago. Not only had her demeanor changed, but her aura as well, as if it were enshrouded in a sense of awareness. But as her hand slipped beneath the water once again, his focus shifted away from her aura, and directly on her.

Water dripping from her hair, he followed the path it took as it slipped down her skin, leaving a wet trail along the swell of her breast until it landed on the tip. Hanging off the rosy peak for all of a second, the drop fell into the river causing a ripple effect.

The image burned into his memory, as did the small moans and gasps that echoed throughout the area. How was it possible she could affect him so, he thought as he felt his body tense once again. The pain. The hurt. The want. The need. It was all becoming nearly intolerable.

Soft black lashes fluttered across her cheeks as she struggled to open them despite the obvious need to keep them shut. 'Open them,' he willed, clenching his fists in an attempt to maintain control. He was Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West. He would not fall under the spell of a mere mortal woman.

And yet, he was doing just that.

Acting of their own volition, his hands reached for his obi and he watched dispassionately as the silk cloth fell to the ground. Though she was human, she was once claimed by his brother, and by proxy that claim could extend to him. There would be no fool alive who would condemn him for taking what was rightfully his.

Entranced by the expression on her face, he needed to see more, needed to hear more. The water rippled and splashed around her as she moved, gyrating her hips back and forth. Her other hand encircled one breast, gripping and squeezing each time she bucked beneath the river.

Her soft moans immediately became urgent, high-pitched whimpers escaping her parted lips. Divested of his haori and hakama, Sesshoumaru stepped foot into the river, ready to catch her when she fell. Moving quickly, quietly, like the hunter stalking his prey, he stood just in from the bank, still behind the branches of the nearby weeping willows. He watched her as she reached her crest.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped loudly, the wind carrying her cry to his ears, freezing his blood. Even after his death the hanyou continued to interfere. Eyes falling upon hers, he noted the quiet confidence as she stared at him, a smirk on her lips.

Narrowing his own eyes, realization dawned upon him. 'A game,' Sesshoumaru mused. 'Two most certainly could play at this.'

--

Water thigh high, he cut through the water. One more step, Kagome chanted mentally. Just one step closer and he would be hers.

Her mouth watered in anticipation as she allowed her eyes to slide over his lithe form. He was larger than Inuyasha was, she remembered. The few times she had seen the hanyou, he had been scrappy. Strong, but not yet imbued with the masculine grace that the years had bestowed upon Sesshoumaru.

He would make a fine conquest. None could replace Inuyasha in her heart, but this inuyoukai could fulfill her fantasies. She would see to it.

The way his eyes had narrowed on his brother's name had given her all the leverage she needed.

Turning away from the sight of his desire bobbing before him, she stretched. Deliberately arching her back, her arms stretched far above her head. She yawned. Dropping her arms down as if he wasn't even there, she slid off the boulder to make for the bank.

He growled, low and dangerous, but she ignored it in favor of bending down - wet skin gleaming in the moonlight as beads of moisture pooled in the dimples just above her buttocks - to claim the towel she had secreted behind the bushes.

Naked and wanting, Sesshoumaru glared daggers at her when she finally deemed to glance at him over a rounded shoulder. She smiled, a sensual beckoning that had been polished to perfection weeks ago in planning. Rather than wrap the towel around her body as her modesty demanded, she draped it over her shoulder.

Cocking a hip, she licked her lips. Unwilling to break the silence, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and left the clearing.

It was all the invitation he needed.

--

She would not win, Sesshoumaru vowed as he watched her disappear beyond the trees. Smirking, he walked back to the edge of the river, taking a moment to cover himself with his clothing. Though she had left only moments ago, she would not go far, he knew. Not only would he be able to scent her out, he knew she wanted to be found. Her blatant challenge was clear.

And he would follow, acting like the lost puppy chasing after its owner, as she implicitly demanded, though he was far from a pup. She would soon find out, he promised as he took his time making his way to her.

Water drops from her wet hair and deep footprints in the dirt led the way as he followed the trail she left behind. She had yet to realize he held the upper hand in whatever game it was she played, and he would continue to let her think that until the very end.

Nobody had yet to win a challenge against him.

Coming upon a second clearing, Sesshoumaru stood momentarily stunned as she sat on a rock, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. The towel she had held earlier now rubbed her long black hair dry. Intentions completely disregarded he found his mouth going dry as he watched her quick mechanical movements. There was nothing there meant to tempt and entice him and yet, he found himself seduced.

She was not to have this power over him, he told himself, stepping into the clearing.

She would not win, he reiterated.

"Miko."

She had yet to learn the meaning of the word 'temptation.'

--

Fascinated despite herself, the hand that had slowly been working her hair dry with the towel stilled as the clothing he had held negligently against his pale skin fell to the forest floor.

He was even more magnificent outside the water than in it. Bare to her gaze, he walked forward until the heat of his body mingled with the warmth of hers. Mouth gone dry, she couldn't forcibly draw her eyes from the turgid length jutting proudly from its nest of silver.

"Youkai."

She inwardly winced at how throaty her voice had sounded, but then decided it was just as well. She desired him, and he her. It meant nothing, so to allow it reign over her would mean less than nothing.

Tilting her head back, she gave him a long, thorough perusal through her sooty lashes. She bit her bottom lip, nibbling on it a moment, before admiring the hard length waiting to service her.

She took a deep breath, breasts shivering with the motion, and finally met his gaze. Heavy from moisture, the towel fell to the ground with a dull 'thump,' but neither heard it over the sound of their heartbeats.

--

"You live dangerously," Sesshoumaru stated, his eyes roaming her body, taking note of the slight flush that seemed to blossom upon it. Smirking once again, he took another step forward. A shiver of anticipation rolled through him as he saw the blush deepen under his perusal and the tips of her nipples harden under his gaze. "It is unwise to act so foolishly."

Lowering her eyelashes, she played the demure virgin. The picture she presented was all the more alluring. "And yet it's allowable to play the voyeur?" she questioned. "Nobody asked you to act like a peeping tom."

His lips curled upward at her words, her defiance contrary to the image she tried to portray. There were several things she was not taking into consideration, most of which was patience. He could wait. It was only a matter of time before he had her begging for him. Extending a hand forward, he brushed the pad of his thumb over the tip of her breast, inwardly pleased as she seemed to blush further, goosebumps rising on her skin. He could feel the small shiver course through her beneath his touch, and an indrawn breath belying her outward attempt at nonchalance.

"Your words are strong, Miko. Your actions are stronger, but you can you live up to them?" he taunted.

"Can you fulfill all you had promised?"

--

She stared at his lips as they formed the words, entranced by the sultry baritone as much as the promise shadowed behind it.

"Would you accept my offering. Will you take my human body, Sesshoumaru?" Cupping her breasts, she lifted them in supplication to the moon god before her. "Would you dine upon my body, this weak shell that you disdained so often before as being unworthy of even your hanyou brother?"

His nostrils flared as her words cracked about them with more force than she had intended.

In that moment, her excitement chilled as the spite she had attempted to hold at bay slipped through her defenses. As fragile as a sand castle built before the sea, her feminine resolve crumbled. She dropped her hands to curl her arms about her body, suddenly ashamed of her actions on this night.

What had she done? she asked herself. Why was she here?

Sesshoumaru remained silent, his presence no longer a harbinger of erotic promise but a reminder of what she had lost and could never regain.

What had went wrong? She had wanted to forget her loss, not reap more pain.

The game had turned on her, she realized. She should have let him take her in the spring while they were both lost to the moment. Now ... Now she just wanted to go home and lick the wounds she had reopened this night with her foolish, selfish desires.

--

Her words seemed to cut through the tension in the air and her once strong aura faded to the point of nothingness. At a loss, Sesshoumaru simply stared at her as her defenses went up. He could feel the frown forming on his face as he studied her. This was not what he wanted. Though he had won in the long run, it was not as sweet as it should have been.

She looked…defeated.

The girl who had once stood up to him despite his attempt to take her life was now backing away in shame.

It was wrong, and for the first time in his long life, a gnawing sense of guilt spread through his gut, putting a damper on his earlier fun.

_Would you dine upon my body, this weak shell that you disdained so often before as unworthy of even your hanyou brother?_

The words echoed through this mind over and over, his earlier challenge leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. She was human, and he could never have a human. But she was never unworthy either, having stood up to him before and succeeded where others have failed.

Unconcerned with his own nudity, Sesshoumaru knelt down and picked up the towel she had held earlier, and placed it over her shoulders, preserving some of her modesty.

"Thank you," she whispered, clinging to it tightly.

"You are not unworthy," he admitted. "You are many things, but that is not one of them."

Reparations needed to be made, and would be, but for now he left her as she was: Wrapped within her towel, a small smile upon her lips.

END


	47. Then and Now

**Title: Then and Now**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: PG**

**Genre: Introspective**

**Characters: Kagome-Centric**

**Word count: 250**

**Summary: The more things change, the more things stay the same.**

**Note: used in this manner,**

**Written for Issekiwa**

It truly didn't matter where she went. Everywhere she was faced with it; the derogatory terms that made her cringe caused her heart to harden just a little. No matter how many things changed, some things stayed the same. Five hundred years ago there was nothing but villages and livestock. Today, the horizon was littered with skyscrapers.

Five hundred years ago the term 'hanyou' incited such repulsion men and women could do very little to hide it from their faces. And despite his gruff exterior, she saw Inuyasha die just a little bit each time.

Unwanted.

Unwelcome.

Filthy.

Hanyou.

In five hundred years the most basic of beliefs hadn't changed. Inuyasha may be gone, 'hanyou' may be forgotten, but prejudice lived on. Those who were different continued to be separated from the crowd, mocked and ridiculed.

She had left Japan to get away from the familiar and start anew. A new school, new country, new home; someplace she could fill with new memories and forget the old.

And yet, in this strange place where she didn't know a single person, or recognize a single thing, she did learn one thing. The words may have changed but the intent remained the same. Chinese, Japanese, Pilipino, all of these nationalities seemed to meld into one single derogatory term. And like Inuyasha had done five hundred years ago, Kagome brushed it off without a word. That was then, this was now. Some things may not have changed, but over the course of time, she had.


	48. Naivete

**Title: Naiveté **

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Angst**

**Characters: Kohaku-centric**

**Word Count: 250**

**Written for issekiwa**

She was on the ground weeping. He could feel the bile rise in his throat as he watched. Unlike his protector, he was not cold or uncaring.

But he just couldn't go to her.

Not now. Watching her, it still hurt, to be reminded of the past, of the things he had done, of the pain he had caused.

Despite the tears, her eyes were trusting. She had forgiven him. It was a heady feeling that he still had trouble coming to grips with. She was still green in so many ways when it came to tragedy, he thought. She believed him to be the same child he once was with her. She expected it of him, and if he went to her now, he'd have to disappoint her. It would be one more sin to add to his growing list and he found he couldn't do it.

He had grown, changed. He would never be the same child, not even for her.

"Sango, I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice strained. She couldn't heal him, not yet, and he refused to burden her by staying. There were several things he couldn't do for her, but this was one thing he could. Turning on his heel, he ran toward the small group waiting for him, the demon lord staring at him impassively. He needed this right now. He would not be a child here.

Walking away, he struggled not to let his heart break as he heard her echoing sobs.

"Kohaku."


	49. Ordinary

**Title: Ordinary**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: General, introspective**

**Characters: Inuyasha**

**Word Count: 248**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for issekiwa**

The damp and darkness permeated through the walls of the hut they were stationed in, despite the fire to keep them warm. The chill seeped through to his bones, causing an endless chill that kept him awake. Not that Inuyasha planned to sleep. His companions were all curled up in their futons with the exception of Miroku who leaned against the door, one of his ofudas warding off intruders. "It is only one night, Inuyasha; get some rest," Miroku instructed him before closing his eyes.

Staring at his hands, Inuyasha noted the absence of his claws as he studied the blunt fingernails there instead. Squinting, he had to focus. His loss of smell, sight and most basic weapon disturbed him to the core. Tessaiga lay next to him, but on this night it too was almost useless and would serve as no more than a blunt blade in battle, not the great fang it was considered to be.

They were...ordinary.

Frowning, Inuyasha considered this. He wasn't as defenseless as he once was. It wasn't that there wasn't any support. He knew this to be a far cry from the truth. But there was nothing special about him, nothing to set him apart from the others.

Nothing that made him who he was.

He was human.

He glanced at his friends once more, watching them sleep feeling safe and secure. Maybe one day he could give ordinary a chance, and sleep as they do.

But it wouldn't be tonight.


	50. Pride and Shame

**Title: Pride and Shame**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 263**

**Characters: InuPapa, Izayoi, baby Inu**

**Quote Prompt: The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock**

_**I have seen the moment of my greatness flicker;**_

_**And I have seen the eternal Footman hold my coat, and**_

_**snicker,**_

_**And in short, I was afraid.**_

**Note: In no way is this an interpretation of the piece. Instead it's just what came to mind when I saw the words. **

**Written for InuyashaQuotes**

The second time was entirely different. There was pride, but it was laced with fear. It was laced with shame. It was laced with something so indescribable he couldn't find a word to call it. There was love. That was to be expected. But searching deep, he found it was laced with hate as well.

And self-loathing, having gone against all that he was taught.

But not one to be undone by what was beneath the surface; he ignored it all as he stroked the soft, downy hair of the babe at his mother's breast. His joy. His downfall.

He didn't need to hear the murmured whispers of those who followed him to know what they were saying. He succumbed to the weakness of the flesh. For once he let his heart rule true despite knowing what a hanyou could do to him.

Hanyou. The one word that used to cause him to spit and curse was now one half of his legacy. It was a hard thought to swallow.

And yet, part of him knew he wanted this. It wouldn't have happened otherwise.

"Inuyasha." The name was spoken loud and true, making it so. Lifting his other hand, he ran it through the child's mother's hair, taking a moment to memorize the texture.

Wordlessly, he left into the night. He would face his judgment over this. And for once, he wished he didn't have to. For once, he wished he could stay by her side. One last glance at her told him everything he already knew.

He would never see them again.


	51. Baby Steps

**Title: Baby Steps**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Angst**

**Warnings: None.**

**Pairing/Characters: Inu/Kag**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Summary: How could she ever move past this?**

**Written for iyblind**

Staring into the mirror, Kagome didn't see herself. She couldn't see herself. Not as she once was, not as she is now. The reflection was familiar, though not in the way most would expect. Gone was her long, black, slightly wavy hair, her once bright blue eyes, and the short, yet slender figure that she should know most intimately as she aged.

Instead, she saw _him_, the one who got away, the one who chose not to follow her, and instead choose to break what little of her heart was left. Miles away, years away, and centuries away, she watched as he watched her, and yet he didn't seem to _see_ her. It was as if he was looking _through_ her and toward somebody else. Or perhaps he was trying to see what wasn't there to begin with. She wasn't Kikyou. She could never be like her but there was once a time where she wished she could so she could at least know for one day what it was like to be loved by Inuyasha with a whole heart, not the half she was accustomed to.

She couldn't fault him for his decision as he had once said he couldn't choose her. He had promised the dead miko, and being a man of his word, she knew he couldn't say no. After all, he loved her. He loved Kikyou in the same way she loved him and despite knowing this, she had promised to stay by his side. She would have too if he hadn't sent her away. And she left because he had asked. He didn't demand as was typical to his nature and personality. He had asked, begged, pleaded, and finally used the one word she couldn't say no to.

_Please_.

"You don't see me," she murmured to the reflection in the mirror, and watched as it faded away until she could see a vague resemblance to who she used to be. "I don't see myself."

Perhaps this feeling of abandonment and loss of self was typical of a broken heart, she wondered. There was no tried and tested way of knowing this as she had never suffered one before, but she knew what she felt now. Raising a hand to press against the glass of the mirror she willed the tears sitting on her lashes not to fall. She had shed too many already. "Does it get any easier, mom?" she asked as she saw the woman come up behind her. "It's been two weeks and I still don't know anything."

"What does your heart tell you?" her mother asked, brushing her daughter's hair from her face with her fingertips.

"It tells me nothing. It's broken."

"Ah but it's already fixing itself, isn't it? You're up and out of bed, and I bet you're already thinking about getting dressed."

"I guess so. I hadn't gotten that far yet."

"You will. Just take small steps, baby steps, and you'll make it through. You'll learn to realize that there's more to life than just one man."

Letting one tear fall Kagome turned to her mother. "He's not with her, but he can't be with me either. Sometimes I just don't understand."

"And other times you understand all too well. He's doing this because he does love you. Would you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody who could only give you half of himself?"

Chewing her lip, she already knew the answer. "He couldn't do that to me. He's not as selfish as he makes himself out to be at times."

Turning her daughter toward the closet, she gave her a small push in the right direction. "Get dressed, come downstairs and have some breakfast. The rest we'll figure out as we go."

_As we go_. Kagome watched her mother leave as she contemplated her words.

_Baby steps__**.**_

Taking a deep breath, she reached into the closet to pull out a sweater.

_Baby steps_.

She could do this. One step at a time. Today, she would have breakfast. Maybe tomorrow she'd sit outside under the Goshinboku, and perhaps next week she'd be back at school.

_Baby steps_.

Closing her eyes, she slipped the sweater over her head. Where there was an ending, there was always a beginning.

_Baby steps._


	52. Kindred Spirits

**TITLE: Kindred Spirits**

**AUTHOR: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**GENRE: Introspective/Comfort**

**WORD COUNT: 544**

**CHARACTERS: Sango/Inuyasha**

**CANON/AU: Canon**

**Written for iyficcontest**

Sitting on a rock near the riverbank, Sango watched the village thrive. The once desolate home of her family was full of people again, those displaced from the wars and battles fought in their territory and needed sanctuary, and those who were looking for a fresh start, much like herself. Clotheslines were built between huts, the day's laundry hanging on them drying in the fresh air breeze. The men worked the fields behind the villages, tending and tilling the ground to grow enough vegetables to last through the winter. The women ran after the children who used the streets of the village to play their little games.

In the span of a few years she had brought life and laughter to a place filled with sorrow, and yet it did nothing to ease her own heart. She watched the little ones play, some flying kites, and others kicking a ball, Kirara running in between them chasing after it much like the playful kitten she used to be. It seemed as if everybody here was going back to their roots, returning to their old selves before the death and destruction destroyed everything they knew.

All except her.

Sighing, she turned to look out to the river, hoping to maintain a sense of privacy. Everyday it hurt to stand in this village and look around. She could see her father standing in front of their house, instructing Kohaku on using the scythe. Kohaku was now off on his own, fighting his own demon, trying to figure out who he was and how to move on from the tragedy of the past.

And she herself was learning to live without those that meant the world to her. Clutching the rosary in her hand, she fought not to cry. It was a day-to-day battle, with some days better than others. It was strange to admit sometimes that she missed Miroku's wandering hand. Despite the irritation that usually came when she felt it placed upon her, she was also inwardly thrilled that he directed his attentions her way. He was deep and wise, her monk. He carried quite the burden on his shoulders and yet he still maintained his levity and joviality.

"Keh, you're moping again." Smiling, she tucked the rosary away into her satchel, making room on the rock for her new companion.

"So were you. It was a long run this morning."

"I had to clear my head."

Leaning against Inuyasha, she let the warmth seep through. Her connection to the past, and her hope for the future. Both of them were kindred spirits, having lost somebody so integral to their lives they didn't know where to go from there. Kagome's return to the future was hard on the hanyou, having lost the sole person who never once judged, and always kept her faith. It was interesting what time could do to a person and though they both had large gaps in their hearts to fill, it was becoming easier to make it through each day.

"Inuyasha," she murmured, her eyes never leaving the open river before her. "Thank you."

"Keh." And despite his often-aloof attitude, he still lifted her hand, and held it in his, the two of them sharing their strength with each other.


	53. Promises

**Title: Promises**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Angst**

**Warnings: None.**

**Word Count: 803**

**Pairing/Characters: Kouga/Ayame**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Summary: She would be second to none, she told herself. And he would have to understand that too. **

**Written for iyblind**

She watched him. He didn't know how often she had kept her eyes on him, but they rarely strayed. Bound and determined, she had vowed to both herself and her grandfather that she would come home with Kouga in hand. He had promised her, beneath the lunar rainbow, and one day, she told herself, he would keep that promise. She was patient. She could wait.

And yet, each time she saw him with _her_, she could feel that promise slip through her fingers just a little more.

How was it that Kagome didn't realize what she had? In one hand she held Inuyasha, who despite his gruff exterior was clearly loyal to her. Kagome may be oblivious, but from an observer's point of view, his stance before her was very telling, as was the way his eyes would slide toward her time and time again.

And Kouga? As often as she had studied him she wasn't sure if his intentions toward the priestess were true. He certainly believed, but if he loved her as he said he did, would he not find it difficult to leave her alone for long periods of time? All of it was so confusing, and quite often, heartbreaking.

His roguish smile, the bright sparkle in his blue eyes, or the way he would subtly flex his muscle, intending to impress; none of it was for her. Not once in the past five years had he looked her way, or treated her in a way that didn't indicate he believed her a child. In so many ways she knew she was still young, and when she first came to him, she still had much to learn. But time had passed, things had changed and she had grown and matured.

And yet…his eyes still weren't for her.

They were still focused on the priestess who had abandoned them only a year before. Crystal blue were now foggy and filled with grief each time he passed by the old abandoned well. Part of her was thrilled to know her competition for Kouga's heart was gone, and that she now had the chance to step up and take its place. And part of her heart went out to him. He did not wear heartbreak well, and what little doubt she had before about his affection for the priestess no longer existed.

He cared.

And it hurt her to realize it.

"Ayame," she heard him call out to her as she watched from beyond the trees. Five years of following him and this the first time he chose to acknowledge her. Stepping out, she moved until she stood just behind him, and stared into the empty well. She thought she would feel satisfaction looking at it. Instead she didn't know what she felt. "The night of the lunar rainbow…" He shook his head as though he were trying to clear his thoughts so he could force the next few words out.

Holding her breath, she didn't dare hope.

"It's okay, Kouga," she interrupted, suddenly not wanting to hear the words.

"No, I promised you something I shouldn't have. Kagome was pretty pissed at me for a while." The corners of his lips quirked up slightly, causing her to frown a little more. The crack deep within her heart widened just slightly. "Now that she's gone…"

_Now that she's gone_…

What? Did he wish to honour his promise now? If so, why wasn't she filled with the elation she thought she would be. She had won. Kouga would be his. And yet, somehow, this wasn't what she wanted. When had she become his second choice?

"Kouga, no." The words were out of her mouth before she could think them. "I'm not her and you can't use me as a substitute."

"That's not-" he interrupted, his eyes widening as he began to understand the implications of her statement.

And the truth of it.

"It is, but it's okay," she smiled, more for him than for herself. She knew what she had to say would slowly kill her, as it would shut the door on all of her hopes and dreams, and cause her to break her promise to her grandfather. But she could never be second to anybody. Not in his eyes, not in his heart.

"But Ayame," he stuttered, as he slowly watched her back away.

"Come find me when you're ready. I'll be waiting. But Kouga, I am second to no one."

Turning, she ran, needing to get away before he could see the tears fall from her eyes. She was not frail; she would not be pitied. And most importantly, she would not stand in for Kagome.

"One day, Kouga," she promised herself. "One day you'll see me for me, and remember the promise you made." Until then, she could only hope.


	54. Somewhere Between Winter & Spring

**Title: Somewhere Between Winter and Spring**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 831**

**Genre: Introspective, Rin-centric**

**Rating: G**

**Characters: Older Rin/Sesshoumaru Platonic**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for iyficcontest**

It stuck out like a sore thumb, Rin thought as she glanced at the flower. Soft petals the colour of a pale pink, it looked like any other blossom of its type, except that it was still covered in snow.

The impromptu snowstorm the night before had dispelled any belief she had that spring had finally arrived. Sighing, she sat in front of it and just stared.

It was actually kind of pretty, she thought, contemplating it. A symbol of both seasons. The last vestiges of winter, the first signs of spring. It embodied the best of both worlds.

"What are you looking at, Rin?" Kagome approached her, kneeling next to her. Looking up at her new mentor she smiled lightly. "In all my years I've never seen this before. Winter has either ended early, or spring has come late. But we've never had both at the same time."

"Surely you've seen a flower covered in snow before. We get them all the time at home, though I think ours has more to do with global warming than anything else."

"Global warming?" the young girl asked, confused by the new phrase. Kagome just shook her head, as if to dismiss the thought. "It's not important. It's very pretty. Are you going to keep it?" she asked, gesturing to the pink flower.

"I'd like to, but if I touch it, it will be ruined. I think I'd just like to sit here and look at it for a while, if that's not too much to ask."

"I'll talk to the others," Kagome smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was just like her, Rin mused. She always knew what she was not saying.

Staring at the blossom she could see the snow start to melt away as the late morning sun hit it, the solidified water turning to droplets and hanging off the petals and leaves before falling to the ground. In a matter of hours the snow would disappear completely and the picture would be gone, like so many things.

Sitting back on her haunches, Rin thought of her Sesshoumaru-sama, not for the first time this day. Leaving him had been her choice, but it didn't mean she didn't miss him. There was no place for her in a pack of youkai, she had come to realize, as she grew older. Their ways, once familiar, was becoming increasingly foreign as she grew to become more human. She had questions they couldn't answer. She had habits they couldn't abide. They had traits she didn't understand.

But this single blossom embodied what she once was: a cross between two worlds. It embodied what she was now: in transition from one world to the next.

"Rin."

She felt the excitement build up within her upon hearing his voice for the first time in what seemed like ages. Smiling brilliantly, she looked up at him, thinking he looked more regal now than he had ever before.

Her Sesshoumaru-sama.

How appropriate, she mused, to see him on his day, at this moment, with this flower, as she contemplated her place within this world. Off to the left stood Kagome and the others, her future. To her right stood her lord, her past.

Torn, she didn't know what to say. How was one supposed to greet somebody to whome she had long since said goodbye?

"All is well?" He asked, his voice stilted as if he were trying to figure out what to say as well. It seemed to ease her own tensions, knowing he was just as lost and confused as she was.

"Yes. The others are very good to me." Twisting a lock of her dark hair between her fingers, she chewed her bottom lip, a habit she had long since picked up from Kagome. Afraid to say anything, she kept silent. There were days when a war would wage inside of her self, one half begging the other to return to his side.

"You are happy?" She could feel his gold eyes upon her face, searching for the answers as if to verify the words that would come out of her mouth. But that was the question she had been asking herself time and time again. Was she happy?

She was no longer the carefree child she once was, but that was to be expected as she grew up. Still…she hasn't found what she was looking for. Did that mean she was unhappy? Confused, she let the emotions roll through her as she sought an answer.

"I think so."

"Good."

And like the snow on the flower on a sunny day, he was gone in an instant, leaving no trace that he had been there. Blinking, she stood, but not before reaching down to grab the flower. She may have grown, and she may have changed, but she knew, deep down, some things stayed the same. Smiling, she placed the flower in her hair. There was time yet.

Spring had only just begun.


	55. Letting Go

**Title: Letting Go**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 300**

**Genre: Introspective**

**Type: Canon**

**Summary: She had her life; he had his. This was how it was meant to be. **

**Written for iycaptions**

The wood was soft with moisture and age, Inuyasha noted as he ran his hands over the ledge. Once upon a time it stood strong and durable. Today, it looked ready to fall apart though he knew from experience it would last at least another five hundred years.

But he wouldn't be around to see it again.

She had made her choice, he remembered. There was no place for her here, and he could not offer her one. It would not be right. She didn't belong.

However, it didn't lessen the pain he felt ripping through him as he watched the light swallow her for one last time. The tears in her eyes glistened and shone like the brightest of diamonds, and for just one moment, he had wanted to pull her back to him and tell her not to go. For one moment he could be the selfish being he had portrayed himself to be, and do something that would be just for him.

He could have made her happy…

Or so he told himself, knowing it was a lie.

Twenty-five years to the day. He wondered what her life was like now that he was no longer in the picture. She was probably happily married to a guy who would treat her as she deserved, and could give her everything he couldn't.

Holding the rosary he had carried all these years in his hand, he let one tear slip from his eyes as he said his goodbyes. Twenty-five years to reconcile with his decision to let her go. The cool beads slipped past his fingers as he let it go, a small thump echoing upward. Turning on his heel, he walked away.

Kagome had her life; he had his.

That was how it was always meant to be.


	56. Aniki

**Title: Aniki**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 308**

**Genre: Introspective**

**Characters: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru platonic**

**Inspired by Kris Cynical's **_**Aniki**_

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for iycaptions**

The large yellow eyes staring up at him troubled him. Within them Sesshoumaru could see the world. Filled with pain, and trust, he wondered why he was so disturbed. The hanyou child would no doubt listen to anything he said. He could be molded, changed, forged into something that was less of an abomination.

They were his own eyes.

His father's eyes.

Beneath the skin beat a heart pumping his father's blood. Blood that ran through his own body as well. And despite their similarities, they were so different. The hanyou would never be strong. He would never live up to his father's name. He would never become more than he was.

He was a waste of time and space. However, for the time being the child was his burden. As his only surviving family it fell upon him to raise Inuyasha and fashion him in his own image. It was an old promise made to his father, one he had long since regretted making. However, he gave his word and that was something he would never back down from.

"Aniki?" Looking down, he noticed the eyes once more as they opened wide for him. His little clawed hands gripped the sleeve of his suikan, leaving black fingerprints from the dirt and mud hole he had found the child in.

Though his face remained outwardly placid, inwardly he cringed. Father's blood or not, the boy was still a hanyou, and would always remain inferior. He was a stain upon his family line and should not have been allowed to exist. If the woman had not weakened his father, the child would not be here.

"Do not call me that," he instructed, removing Inuyasha's hands with his own. Still, looking down him he couldn't help but bite his tongue at what would have been his instinctive response.

_Otouto._


	57. Bra Wars

**Title: Bra Wars**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 356**

**Genre: Humour – in no way is this fic meant to be taken seriously. Just a bit of fun. **

**Characters: Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for iycaptions**

Chest heaving as he struggled to take a deep breath, Inuyasha kept an eye on his brother. Both of them bloody, battered and torn, it looked like they had been in some grand battle. Battle, he thought with a sneer. It was like an all out bloody war.

"Concede hanyou," his half-brother taunted from across the field. His typically pristine silk white cloth was now covered in red and green as he tried to mar the skin where he could. Combined with the grass stains from the ground, he looked, quite simply, a mess.

_There won't be anything left of him once I'm through. _Clenching his fists so his claws broke through the skin of his hand, Inuyasha turned to face his brother fully. "Like I'll ever surrender to the likes of you. You'll have to kill me first."

A sharp fang poked through as his lips curled upward in a menacing smile. Cracking his knuckles, Sesshoumaru raised Tokijin and prepared for the offensive. "That is a given." Fending off the barrage of bloody blades, Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, landing before his brother, pressing his blade against the hanyou's throat. "Perish."

"Keh. Like I haven't heard that before." Inuyasha swung his leg up, knocking the blade away from his neck, but not before it nicked his cheek. The blood dripped into his mouth, the coppery taste causing him to spit. Grabbing Tetsusaiga, he swung it forward, taking satisfaction in the golden glow of the wind scar.

He was gone. Swinging Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, Inuyasha turned toward where he last saw Kagome. "Oi! Kagome! He's gone. I can remove your bra thingy now and I promise not to rip it like he would have."

The clearing was empty.

"Kagome? Oi! Wench! Where are you going?"

"Home! Save me from jealous hanyous and bloodthirsty youkai's. Sit!"

That she had put her shirt back on was his final thought before being slammed into the dirt. Damn claws. If he didn't have them he wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with. The bra would have come off easily and Sesshoumaru wouldn't have offered his assistance.


	58. Wishes and Dreams

**Title: Wishes and Dreams**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 687**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Characters: Inu/Kag**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for iycaptions**

The dark of night didn't last very long as the festival fireworks began. Sitting atop the steps of the shrine, she watched idly, a small smile forming upon her lips. In truth, it was the perfect way to end the day. Tonight, there was a sense of camaraderie amongst all those in the street, and it was a place where negativity didn't seem to exist. For lack of a better sentiment, everybody was happy.

She could only imagine what the different wishes were that hung high in the bamboo branches everywhere she walked. Kagome had no doubts that many of them spoke of love, lust and romantic wishes, as it was the spirit of the occasion. Her friends had giggled earlier as they wrote their wishes down on the piece of paper.

"Come on, Kagome, please tell me you're wishing for some guy," Yuka had prodded earlier, as Kagome covered her piece of paper with her hand.

"It won't come true if I tell you," she chided, before attached it to the bamboo pole and lifting it high, where it joined the others.

She didn't know how many would come true at the end of the day, and how many were just a mere girl's fantasy, but it was fun, nonetheless, to take the time to wish for something she really wanted. It was fun to take the day and do something normal, dress up a little and spend it with friends and family. Times like these seemed to come few and far between these days. The weight of the jewel hung heavily on her, as their search for the final pieces was drawing them closer and closer to Naraku, but for one day she could turn it all off.

For one day she was allowed to be eighteen, and dream of things eighteen year olds dream of.

Staring off into the distance, she watched the light display, half paying attention. As perfect as the night was, there was still something missing.

He would come, she knew, because she asked him to. He would grumble and grouch, and complain about why he had to take time to come for something so unimportant, but he would come.

And until he did, she would wait.

"Oi!" She heard him call as he came out of the well house. She didn't turn though as she continued to watch the fireworks light up the sky in brilliants reds, whites, greens and yellows. "What gives?" he asked, standing next to her.

"Look," she pointed to the sky beyond the Shrine. "Fireworks. It's a nice way to end the night."

"Keh, I don't see what the big deal is."

Refusing to let his gruff attitude spoil the moment, she took his hand and held it. "It's not a big deal. I just thought it'd be nice to share this with you is all," she confessed.

"So what's this festival all about?" Inuyasha asked after standing with her in silence.

Moving closer, Kagome lay her head on his arm, knowing he wouldn't pull away as there was nobody else there. It amused her sometimes to know that he could be shy when he was typically so outgoing. "It's about love, and romance and dreams. Everybody writes their one wish on a piece of paper and hangs it up on bamboo sticks."

"And what do you do with these wishes?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Just hope they come true I guess. It's all for fun and I've never thought to look past that."

The loud cracks and pops of the finale echoed through the city and the traditional song of Tanabata could be heard as thousands gathered to sing it. Kagome instead chose to bask in the peacefulness of the moment.

"Kagome?"

"Hnn?" she replied, bringing herself closer to him. His arms came around her as if it were second nature. This was why she enjoyed her alone time with him. He would never think of acting this way with others around.

"What did you wish for?"

Blushing, she turned to face him and smiled. "It doesn't matter. It's already been answered."


	59. Blink

**Title: Blink**

**Week/Prompt: Week 14/Ephemeral**

**Word Count: 247**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: She was just a blip on his lifeline. One blink and she would be gone**

**Warnings/Author's Note: None.**

**Pairing: Sess/Rin Platonic**

**Written for mfsanctuary**

She was just a small blip on his lifeline, barely there, certainly not noticeable. Not in the grand scheme of things anyway. Thousands of years would pass and she would be there for only a handful. Dynasties have come and gone, and will come and go, and Rin would only see so much as a blink of it. And yet, she was integral.

Sesshoumaru couldn't explain the significance of her presence, or the impact of it. He wouldn't explain it. Not to himself, and certainly not to others, but she was there. Everyday, on his heels, walking behind him, following him blindly and believing he owned the world. Even Jaken with his unshakeable loyalty didn't hold that much faith in him.

It was enough to give him pause sometimes.

This little human girl who should have run at the first sight of him believed him to have the answers for everything. And damned if he didn't try to make sure he had.

Fifty years. Perhaps a little more, but not much more. The time with her would be short-lived; shorter if she chose to leave him.

That was a something he wouldn't think about either.

Looking at her now though, he knew all he would have to do is blink. Just one blink and she would be gone and his life would return to what it once was.

She was a blip on the lifeline.

But it was the memories, he knew, that would last an eternity.


	60. Christmas Gifts for Wiccan and Shon7

**The Christmas Letter**

**For Wiccan**

**Merry Christmas**

Gritting her teeth, Kagome fought not to snap as Sesshoumaru reached over once again with his red pen, and marked another spot on her page. What frustrated her the most was the fact that he didn't really look at it and did most nonchalantly. "Leave it alone," she scolded before putting her pen to her paper, intent on finishing the Christmas letter to her mother and grandfather.

"Your comma was in the wrong spot," he remarked idly, placing another forkful of eggs in his mouth before glancing back at the business section of the newspaper. She struggled to keep the growl down.

"It's a letter home, not some Pulitzer prize winning novel. It's the content that matters. I don't care about grammar when I'm trying to write from the heart. My mother isn't going to care if I have a comma in the wrong place."

"Several commas in the wrong place, you've used a semi-colon that wasn't needed, you're forgetting your question marks and you've used four words that don't exist. Your mother may not care if you've used correct grammar, but that does not mean you should let yourself fall into that trap. Your disregard for punctuation disturbs me."

Slamming her pen on the table, Kagome gave up. "If you think you can write a better letter than me then by all means go ahead." Storming out of the room she sought out some well needed solace. "Punctuation, grammar, spelling, comma nazi," she muttered under her breath as she collapsed on their bed. She would have to rewrite the letter, she knew, as he didn't have the emotional capacity to convey her sentiments, but she would wait until he went off to work.

Looking down at the paper in front of him, Sesshoumaru smirked. He enjoyed setting her off like that, her temper only fueling his desire, as he knew she could be just as wild in the bed as out of it. In truth, her grammar wasn't as bad as he played it out to be, but then make up sex was always worth the aggravation before hand.

Special consideration goes to Yabou for providing a most brilliant line. Both she and Wiccan knows the one :)

**The Gift that Keeps on Giving**

**For Shon7**

**Merry Christmas :)**

It was surely a dream, Kagome thought as she watched him from across the field. Graceful and poised, he was the epitome of all that was regal. And for this brief moment in time, he was all hers. Her Christmas wish, she mused as she approached him. Granted one wish by the gods on this holiday that didn't belong to her culture, she chose him. One more day with him in feudal Japan before returning home to her own time where she knew she would never see him again. And while Kagome knew she should take advantage of the little time she had left with him, she just wanted to stand there and watch him go through his movements as he trained Rin with the katanas.

Every smooth movement of his was matched with a choppy maneuver from Rin, and yet, never once did he lose patience. He stood there, corrected her, and tried again. Part of her yearned for this knowing he would make a great father. And whatever the outcome of tonight, she would never get to see this again.

"You will learn nothing by watching, miko," he acknowledged her without looking at her. "Pick up the katana and practice."

Shrugging her shoulders, she did so before moving in front of him. "I have no need to use a blade. There are no dangers in my time that requires one."

"Then you will learn it to amuse me."

Bowing low, she agreed to the terms before mimicking Rin's battle ready stance. Barely having a chance to catch her breath, she found herself being pushed backwards by Tenseiga and though she knew it was nothing more than a simple, mild exertion for him, she used all of her might to keep him at bay. Several more times she found herself on the defensive before she lay on her back on the ground, tenseiga pressed against her neck, his hot breath just above her ear as he pressed himself above her. "Do you yield, miko?"

Defiant, she started up at him, maintaining eye contact letting him know she could be as much an alpha as he. "Don't you want to know why I'm back?" she asked, subtly lifting her hips into his.

Growling low in his throat, he ordered Rin and Jaken away to the hot springs before returning his attention to the woman who had occupied his thoughts day and night for the past month since her disappearance. "I'm back for my Christmas present," she answered before he could say anything.

"Christmas?"

"A holiday of giving," Pushing herself up against him again, she lifted her hand to pull his head lower. "And I have a whole lot of giving to do tonight."


	61. Her Christmas Gift For Elegant Paws

**Her Christmas Gift**

**For ElegantPaws**

**Merry Christmas**

**From Skye :)**

Stretching languidly, she reveled in the feel of the heat surrounding her. Warm from the fire, the duvet covering her, and the body pressed against her, she had to smile. This was the way she knew her life was intended to be like. Dying embers in the fireplace glowed red in the early dawn light of the morning. She didn't know when it had started to die, having been entirely too distracted to properly put it out before falling asleep. Grinning, it was amazing how her mate managed to distract her time and time again.

Slipping from the covers silently, trying not to wake her sleeping lover, she lightly padded her way to the window, looking out at the falling snow. Hand pressed against the cold glass pane, Kagome sighed in contentment. Gone were the days when she would awake Christmas morning before 6am, tear through the house and dive into the presents underneath the tree. As she grew older 6am turned to seven to eight and continued to go later. No longer would she dive into the presents, instead she learned to open each one gingerly. Gently removing the ribbon and gently living the corners of the paper, unwrapping gifts had become an art, and one that she savoured.

Looking around the bare room in her new apartment, there was no tree, no brightly wrapped gifts and no mistletoe to mark the holidays. Everything that was familiar to her as a child was gone, and yet, she didn't miss any of it.

"A fresh start," she murmured to herself as she turned back to the window. Much like the snowfall she knew it would taken time for everything to come and to settle in, but she was patient and knew that in the end it would be worth it. She didn't need the tree, or the trimmings to enjoy the holiday.

Hearing the soft sounds of Sesshoumaru stirring amongst the blankets, she turned and nearly melted. Intense amber eyes stared into hers, heating her even more from within. The light of the early morning dawn fell upon him, and though he was pale in comparison to others, he seemed ethereal. The duvet riding low on his hips, his body was calling to hers and she was more than willing to answer. Forgetting the snow, she walked back to him, slipped under the covers and pressed herself to him.

She would take this over all the presents in the world, she knew. As long as she had him, her Christmas was complete.


	62. It's a Wonderful Life For LadySafire

"**It's a Wonderful Life"**

**For Safire**

**Merry Christmas **

**From Skye :)**

This was the time of year she loved. Freshly fallen snow, the sound of Christmas carols in the background, and quite often, the smell of home baked goods wafting down the streets. This year was different though, Kagome thought morosely. Having survived a near fatal attack by Naraku, she had been immediately sent through the well back to her own time and carried to the nearest hospital. The well, she knew, would be sealed by now, Inuyasha having done it to protect her. She didn't need to see the well to know it was now powerless. Her half of the jewel lay dormant around her neck.

Sighing, Kagome lay back down on her hospital bed, counting the days until the doctors would say she was well enough to go home again. Severe head trauma, contusions, burns and poisoning had brought her to the hospital and it was enough to force Inuyasha's hand. He had said his goodbyes in his own way and for that, at least, she was grateful. Palming the cool stone around her neck though, she had to wonder as to his fate, and if she would ever see him again. This holiday season, things seemed dim as she contemplated her future. She had nowhere to go, no quest to complete, nothing to work for and her friends, which were like a second family were gone. She could go back to school, and she would, but she felt out of place. It was funny how things like boys and the week's latest star gossip seemed so trivial now.

"I would have thought you stronger than this," a familiar voice had said from the door, and she smiled as she turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there, wearing a pair of chinos and a white button down shirt. It was so different from the prim and proper suit she had seen him wear for the past several days on each of his visits. He was her one connection to the past and though she knew she should let go of him so she could look into the future, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You're only as strong as the weakest part of you," she said. "I have good happy memories of my time there, but there's always something to miss. That's my weakness. I loved everybody too much and now I miss them dearly."

"And drowning yourself in sorrow will strengthen that weakness?" His eyebrow quirked up, amber eyes remaining expressionless as he walked into the room to stand behind her. "This is precisely why you haven't been able to leave yet. I would have thought you better than that. I would have thought you a fighter."

Thinking back to her first days in feudal Japan, she cringed when she thought of the time she first met him, the deadliest demon of them all, and she stood at him and had more or less told him to kill her. "What am I fighting for Sesshoumaru? I want to do something, but I don't know what."

Placing his hand on top of hers on the windowsill, he followed her line of sight. "You'll figure it out."

Moved by his faith in him, she leaned back into his warmth. The Sesshoumaru of the past was so different from the Sesshoumaru of today. This one liked physical contact and enjoyed even the smallest of touches. "Will you be there to help me along the way?"

He placed a small, brightly wrapped gift in front of her before speaking. "It is for you to figure out on your own, but I will stand next to you the entire way."


	63. Santa Jaken for MickeytheMousey

**Santa Jaken**

**For Mickeythemousey**

**Merry Christmas **

**Love, Skye**

Forcing the rising bile back down his throat, Jaken adjusted the fluffy white beard around his chin, and the red hat upon his hat. Huffing and puffing, he couldn't figure out how he had been volunteered for this position, let alone how the plan in general came to fruition. It was utterly undignified and completely beneath his stature as his lord's servant.

Furthermore, what aggravated him was his lord's support in the matter. Surely the most proper demon of them all would surely understand how unbecoming and degrading this role was. It was the human wench's fault, he knew. Or else why would Lord Sesshoumaru put him through such an ordeal? She had bewitched him. That must be it. She put some sort of spell over him to convince him to agree to this scheme.

Santa who?

If this jolly fat man was so important why hadn't Rin heard of him before now? No, it had to be the wench. She tricked them all.

Grabbing the bag of gifts that had been put together for them, he walked into the large hall of the manor, scowling, trying to ignore the fervent laughter; he narrowed his eyes on his master's half-brother's wench and glared. Oh yes, this was her fault all right.

"Master Jaken!" Turning around he saw Rin's bright eyes looking at him, a large smile on her face. Forgetting about the miko, he forced himself to quit his grumbling and remember that he did it for the child. The ungrateful child who constantly undermined his authority by placing flowers on his head, but she was still a child.

Placing the gifts before her, he gritted his teeth before saying the words he knew would shred the last of his dignity. "Ho ho ho."

The laughter coming from the miko was his undoing and in that single moment he vowed vengeance. Surely his lord wouldn't put up with this much longer and would rescue him. Eyes wide he looked toward Lord Sesshoumaru, noticing the smirk and amusement in his eyes. As if things couldn't get any worse.

"Look Master Jaken," Rin shouted as she pointed to the ceiling. "You're standing under the mistletoe."

Squawking in humiliation, Jaken knew when it was time to leave. Not sure if he could turn any greener than he was at that moment, the turned and ran, cursing the miko for her holiday traditions. She would pay, he promised himself. When she least expected it. Lifting the red hat from his head he threw it to the ground, shuddering at the sight of it knowing the horrors it could bring.


	64. The Candied Cane for Demonlordlover

**The Candied Cane**

**For demonlordlover**

**Merry Christmas**

**Love, Skye :)**

Eyes wide in shock, Kagome couldn't ignore the light flutter in her stomach as she gazed upon the sight before her. Taut and lean, Sesshoumaru half lay on her bed, his back propped up against the headboard, naked except for the red Santa hat placed upon his silver head, riding low enough to hide the mark of the House of Moon, and a small gift upon his lap. Unconsciously licking her lips, Kagome stalked forward into the room, her hands lifting to the buttons of her own blouse, suddenly feeling hot and sticky and the need to cool off.

The cold of the winter air that managed to slip its way through the seal of the window hit her heated skin, nearly causing her to moan in bliss, as she didn't break eye contact with her lover. "Bold move coming here given the mood I'm in," she challenged him, reminding him of their earlier fight while raising an eyebrow in mock likeness to his own typically indifferent attitude.

"I have come bearing gifts," Sesshoumaru gestured to the package in his lap. "Surely you would not refuse me that."

Glancing down at the package, Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what it was. It was a horrible habit, she knew, but she had an insane need to know everything, including gifts from others. "I'll even let you open it early," he leered, as he leaned forward, resting his calm, serene gold eyes on her, causing her to blush. Oh yes, she thought as she moved forward, her hands reaching out to touch the box. The light flip flops within her turned to full butterflies as the fluttering grew stronger, and the anticipation increased with each passing second.

"Gift?" she asked, examining the box but sure of what to make of it.

"A very special one," he agreed, catching her hand in mid reach and pulling her onto the bed next to him. "Santa has decided you've been a very good girl, Kagome," he whispered in her, causing her to shiver slightly as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, before taking into her mouth. Swallowing a moan, she struggled to remain coherent. "He wanted to give you a very special treat. Open it up, Kagome."

Placing her hands on the box, she pulled slowly at the two edges of the red velvet ribbon, unable to break eye contact with him, though she narrowed her own as she caught sight of a bit of mischievousness in his own.

Sliding the lid off the gold box, her eyes widened and she nearly giggled at the sight before her. "For me?" she asked innocently, placing her hand inside the box, grasping the object. It was his turn to shiver.

"All for you," he managed to breathe.

Removing her hand she lifted the box to see in full glory what had to be the most ridiculous sight ever. Swirled with red and white paint, she couldn't help but admire the artwork as his cock stood straight in the air. Licking her lips she looked at him before looking down again. "I think Santa is being entirely too generous," she murmured as she lowered her head so it lay a breath away from her target. "But nonetheless I am a greedy girl and I would never turn away something so tasty."


	65. The Golden Box for Snowfall

**The Golden Box**

**For Snowfall**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Love, Skye :)**

Whistling a merry tune while leaving the pricey chocolatier, Kagome held the package close to her, thrilled that she found the last box of her mother's favourite brand of chocolate. Growing up, she could remember seeing the gold box tied with a red velvet ribbon on her dining room table every Christmas eve, and she would be filled with anticipation of savouring one the next day. Her mother never told her who gave her the chocolates each year, Kagome just knew they made her smile.

That was until she stopped receiving them a few years back. It had taken her a while to figure out where to buy them, but now that she had, Kagome planned on restarting that Christmas tradition. Turning the corner onto the busy street, she stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman, perhaps two years older than her crying on the bench. "Sango?" Kagome took a seat next to her and withdrew a small Kleenex from her purse, offering it to the woman so she could dry her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Hearing the tale of woe, Kagome felt her heart both harden and soften at the same time. It softened toward her friend who was so obviously in need of a little Christmas cheer, and hardened toward her womanizing ex-boyfriend. Sango had always had suspicions of infidelity given the man's propensity toward flirtation, but it didn't make it easier when they had been proven true. "What are you going to do?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on Sango's shoulder for support.

"I don't know, to be honest. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Today I'm going to drown in my sorrow; tomorrow I'll figure things out. I must be allowed to mope for at least one day."

Looking down at her chocolates, then back at her friend's tear stained face; she didn't give the box another thought. Her friend needed comfort more than her mother needed the chocolates, and she knew they would go a long way in making her feel better. Every girl needed chocolate when they just had their heart broken. "Here," she held the box out to her friend. "You need these more than I do. Enjoy them, you should have something good today."

--

Watching her friend walk off, Sango eyed the box of chocolates with delight. Men may come and men may go, but chocolates were her friend for life. Never having seen the brand before though, she looked at the label, noting the premium quality. "They must have been a gift. Kagome never eats expensive chocolates when she can get decent chocolate for much less." Incredibly moved by the gesture, she wiped away the tears, telling herself that things would only get better. With people like Kagome in the world, it had to.

Rising from her seat on the bench she went to chase after her friend, intent on giving the chocolates back. Surely they had to be for somebody special. Running now, she stopped when she saw the small, orange haired child sigh longingly at the decorative window, filled with various Christmas flowers. "Shippo, what's wrong?" she asked as she kneeled down so she can look at him at eye level.

"I was hoping to get something for my mother, but I spent all of my money on my father."

Looking at the box in her hands, and back at Shippo eyeing the flowers wistfully, she knew what she had to do. Having been given the chocolates, she knew Kagome didn't need them. They were a gift, and she didn't really need them anyway. "These aren't flowers, but if you'd like, you can give them to your mother. No mother should go without a gift from her son for Christmas."

Seeing him look at the package, Sango knew he was unsure. "You sure? They look expensive and I can't pay you back."

Smiling, she pushed the box into his hands. "Consider it my gift to you. Merry Christmas." Ruffling his hair, she stood up and made her way home. Considering the crappy start to her day, things were starting to look better already.

--

Emerald eyes wide, Shippo couldn't believe his luck, or the generosity of others. When things had seemed so grim, he suddenly had hope. His mother would get something after all. Turning to walk away from the flower shop, he stopped as a man suddenly ran out, completely panicked and irritated that there was nothing inside he could use.

"Hey Shippo," Miroku called when he turned and saw him. "Poinsettias for Sango, do you think she'll like them?"

Examining the flowers closely, Shippo noted all of the blossoms were in perfect condition, the red bright and vibrant, and covered with just the slightest bit of sparkle. They were flowers anybody would be proud to receive. Nodding his head, he gave his approval, and then giggled as he saw his friend slump in relief.

"Thank god, I royally screwed up and while I would have preferred roses, all they had left were poinsettias."

Narrowing his eyes, Shippo looked at Miroku's face. "What did you do?" he accused. Listening to the story intently, he could feel his anger boil over. He liked Sango. Sango was kind to him and didn't deserve to be hurt in such a way. But also knowing how Sango felt about Miroku, and how happy he had made her, he felt there was no other choice but to help Miroku out. Shaking his head in both resignation and disbelief, he remembered how happy Sango looked while she held the box of chocolates. They weren't necessary for happiness, but it seemed like this particular box could help. Handing the box to Miroku, Shippo explained that she might be easier to handle if he had added incentive.

"You're a life-saver Shippo!" Miroku's violet eyes were jubilant and before running off he pulled out one of the poinsettia stems, handing it to the little boy. "In thanks for your help."

--

A sense of urgency overwhelmed Miroku as he half-ran half-walked toward the subway station that would take him to his beloved Sango's house. It wasn't his fault, really. He stopped looking and touching other women long ago so when she had walked in on a lip lock with one of his co-workers, it was just that, nothing more. She missed it when he gently pushed the girl away saying he wasn't interesting, telling her he was committed. Sango had missed it when the girl admitted to knowing as much but had said she wanted to try anyway. Sighing, he held the chocolates close. It could be the ticket to getting into her apartment so he could begin to fix the entire mess.

"Oi Miroku!" Stopping before catching a cab, he saw Inuyasha come barreling at him. "I ran into Shippo and he told me of the mess. Give her time."

"It's Christmas Inuyasha, I want to spend it with her, not away from her."

Inuyasha made a grab for the chocolates in his hand, snatching them before he could tighten his hold on them. "She's seriously pissed. If you go to see her tonight she's only going to tear you a new one. So I'm going to do you a favour and take these chocolates off your hand before you make a big mistake and make the situation worse than it already is."

"But Inu—"

"Hey! I think I know what I'm talking about. I do stupid shit all the time and have screwed up so many relationships because of them. I'm telling you, you go and give her chocolates and flowers now, while she's pissed; she's only going to toss you out on your ass. Give her a few days and try again. Let her feel nostalgic over Christmas, she'll miss you and it'll work in your favour."

Baffled, he watched the hanyou run off with his chocolates before he could get a word in edgewise. "At least I still have the flowers," he sighed.

--

"Hey asshole, Merry Christmas." Inuyasha tossed the box of chocolates at his brother before sitting in the chair next to him. "Those are the kind Kagome likes. I remember her mentioning them one Christmas when we were dating."

Looking idly at the chocolates Sesshoumaru threw a sidelong glance at Inuyasha. "You will refrain from mentioning that time around me ever again."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to get her something that had some meaning. Least you could say is thank you for the help." Standing, he stretched his muscles. He had spent all day looking for those chocolates, the store having sold the last box earlier in the morning. If it weren't the Christmas season he would have told Sesshoumaru where to go long ago. "I'd suggest you get moving though if you want to spend Christmas Eve with her and her family. She's pretty big on that tradition."

"Hn."

He watched his brother rise from the seat before grabbing the chocolates and several other wrapped gifts, before grabbing a small duffle bag at the front door. Chuckling, he called to his brother before looking for the phone. "Don't worry, I won't wait up!"


	66. Kikyousama

**Title: Kikyou-sama**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Introspective.**

**Word Count: 252**

**Written for iywiltedrose**

"Thank you, Kikyou-sama," the young girl replied as she bowed low to the ground before running off with her friends. They were words she heard often but had rarely given any thought to. _Kikyou-sama_, perhaps the greatest sign of respect verbally, and yet, they no longer seemed to resonate with her. What had she done to deserve it? She was no longer a priestess, no longer alive, and no longer pure. The hatred within her had removed perhaps most of the humanity her body and heart once contained.

And yet, they still called her Kikyou-sama, as if none of that truly mattered to them.

Nobody else took the time to offer her that little bit of solace in an otherwise empty world. To Inuyasha, she was simply Kikyou. He once saw who she was on the inside. He once acknowledged it, and perhaps, in a way, he still does by ignoring honourifics.

And Kagome…shaking her head Kikyou refused to think of her reincarnation. After all, she afforded her the same courtesy.

But Kikyou-sama…

Those who chose to call her this didn't know her, didn't choose to get to know her, and ignored what was buried deep within. Watching the children play, she smiled as one of them kicked the ball to another and heard their laughter. They didn't need to know, she decided. To them, she would always be Kikyou-sama…

"Did you see that Kikyou-sama?" one called to her as he caught the ball.

Smiling, she realized, Kikyou-sama was just fine.


	67. Monsters Within

**Title: Monsters Within**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 367**

**Genre: Introspective**

**Characters: Inuyasha/Kagome**

**Rating: PG**

**Universe: Canon**

**Written for Forthright's 2008 Halloween Drabble Challenge  
**

The familiar taunted echoed through her ears. Over time Kagome had learned to tune it out but there were some days when it got to be too much. She could see it slowly eat away at Inuyasha. His outward façade of disinterest was slowly fading. For a while he remained aloof, stating that he could care less about what people thought or said because he knew who he was. It gave her a moment of pride knowing that she played a large role in this change in him. But as the names continued, the accusations, she saw his right eye slowly tick as he struggled to keep his temper under control.

She was sure hers was doing the same thing. Putting an arm on his shoulder she leaned in. "Don't do anything stupid, Inuyasha. You'll only prove them right."

"Keh, I know that. I ain't stupid."

"And you're not a monstrosity either. Come on, we don't need them. We can find lodgings elsewhere."

She was sure she had convinced when he turned around with her, ready to walk the other way. In that moment she was proud of his behaviour. She knew that it took a lot out of him to not give in to his baser urges and teach them a lesson she was sure they would never forget.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered, resisting the urge to reach up and rub his ears in praise. All of the hard work in getting to the point they were at would be wasted if the village men and women saw this.

Feeling him stiffen up next to her, Kagome turned and looked up at him. The tick was back, his eyes were narrowed and she could see his eyes turned in the direction of the village. Sighing, she stepped back. "What did they say?" she questioned, knowing there was no way to pull him back now.

"Keh, doesn't matter. All that matters is they won't be saying it again." Cracking his knuckles he turned and leapt in the air. Sitting against the trunk of the tree, Kagome waited. Humankind hadn't changed much over the years, and despite what Inuyasha's actions today would prove, she knew one thing: ignorance would never change. It made monsters out of everybody.


	68. Varieties of the Undead

**Title: Varieties of the Undead**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 399**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Prompt: Squeamish**

**Written for Forthright's 2008 Halloween Drabble Challenge**

The hair on the ends of her arms stood tall as she looked at the youkai before her. Stomach rolling, any appetite she had was lost and she sincerely regretted eating her breakfast this morning. Kagome's hand was shaking as she reached behind for an arrow, something, anything that would vanquish the atrocity that was walking her way. "What is that?" she asked, losing her balance and falling to the floor. Her stomach flipped once more as she saw the trail it left behind.

"The undead," Miroku replied, rolling up one of his long sleeves. "It has yet to find the peace it needs to move onto the afterlife. I have to wonder how long it has walked this world."

Like Kikyou this creature was trapped between the two worlds, not of the living but not quite dead either. However, unlike Kikyou its body didn't seem to recognize this and had long since begun to decompose on its own. Its hair, long and black, hung loose down its sides and back, falling from its head in clumps each time it turned. Its skin had lost its pallor long ago and instead had turned into a pasty green…in the places where it still gripped its body.

It wasn't something that she hadn't seen before, and after treating wounds for years and defeating youkai after youkai, his physical appearance wasn't something that bothered her. It was what was living inside of him that did.

She could hear her stomach gurgle and hiss as it turned once more. They were so wriggly, she noted idly as she looked at the empty eye socket. One would think she'd be able to handle creepy crawlies after being nabbed by Mistress Centipede but they were oh so wrong she thought as she ran to the bush, having since given up control over her insides.

Shuddering and shivering from the immediate cold and shock she held her stomach as the contents of her dinner spilled into the green brush. Taking a deep breath Kagome refused to turn around and look at the creature again. Despite it all she knew she'd never forget the image of maggots everywhere. Another deep breath and another she slowly regained her senses. Until now she had never understood Inuyasha's attraction to Kikyou as being dead was a major turnoff for her. Now she knew better. There was worse out there.


	69. Her Savior

**Title: Her Savior**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Word Count: 178**

**Prompt: Faint**

**Genre: Angst, drama**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: She would not give up. He would come.**

**Written for Forthright's 2008 Halloween Drabble Challenge  
**

Slowly suffocating Rin tried to pick herself off the ground. The air was thick and heavy as Naraku unleashed his miasma all around. Where was her savior? Her hero? Her Sesshoumaru-sama? Not for the first time since her abduction she wished for his arrival and struggled not to lose faith. He would come for her. He always came for her. He never let her down.

Emboldened by her fervent prayers she stepped forward, coughing as her lungs tried to expel the toxic gas. She would not die here, she promised to herself. She had died once before and now that she has a second chance, she wasn't about to give it up.

Weakly she raised a hand and clutched onto the nearest object in her way. Her eyesight blurred and nearly destroyed, Rin summoned the energy escape.

"Rin."

Unable to see she felt around her, noticing the soft cloth beneath her finger tips.

He was here, just as she knew he would be, and knowing she was now safe, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.


	70. Succumb

**Title**: Succumb  
**Author**: Priestess Skye  
**Prompt**: In The Shadows  
**Rating**: T  
**Word Count**: 226  
**Universe**: Canon  
**Characters**: Sessmom & Sesshoumaru  
**Summary**: In the shadows she watched, allowing her son to see her one weakness

Though outwardly she remained aloof and indifferent, inwardly she seethed, the anger and humiliation slowly boiled, moving ever closer to the edge where one day it might just spill over. It was one thing to suffer the indignation on her own, another to have to her son witness it entirely.

She watched silently from the shadows, ever aware of her mate and his actions, while he focused on the one being that seemed to occupy his mind. _Humans_, she inwardly scoffed. This woman would merely be a blink in his eye while she planned to live forever. Still, something inside her twisted knowing that had somehow allowed her lord to stray.

"You continue to allow his foolishness," Sesshoumaru accused. His familiar cold gold eyes narrowed at her, silently berating her for her weakness.

"Everything happens as I wish it to occur," she replied, convincing herself more than anybody else. "Your father is weak. It takes a weak man to succumb to the pleasures of flesh."

"And a weaker woman to stand by and do nothing." Her son walked away, the disgust evident in his face.

_Weak_, she sneered. She refused to be weak. He will learn, she thought. One day Sesshoumaru would understand what it was like to be weak. She only hoped that it would not come from following in the footsteps of his father.


	71. Holiday Cheer

**Title**: Holiday Cheer  
**Author**: Priestess Skye  
**Prompt**: A ski chalet  
**Word Count**: 1721  
**For**: _Madison_, hope you have the merriest of Christmases!

Kagome stood with her tongue out in the air, laughing as the cool snowflakes hit her tongue. She could remember doing this as a child, and wondered why she had stopped all of these years. She just didn't have time to catch snowflakes, which was a shame because in that very moment, she was relaxed. The stresses of the world washed away the moment Sesshoumaru boarded her on the plane to the Aspens for the holidays. No phone calls, no e-mail, nothing to connect her to the real world. Just her, the snow, and Sesshoumaru.

Heaven, she had decided within the first thirty minutes of their arrival.

And it had just gotten better since.

She had slipped out of bed on this cold morning, letting him sleep in just a moment or two longer. Sesshoumaru had always been the last to bed and first to rise, not requiring sleep as she did. It was a rare occasion when she could wake before him. Looking back at him, she nearly chuckled. He had worked hard last night and was clearly exhausted from it. Four times overnight he had woken and set her afire. She couldn't remember the last time either had been intimate once, let alone four times. Finding herself blushing, Kagome rushed to put on her clothes and nearly ran down the stairs to the back sliding door. Snow was a novelty. She had seen it before, loved it, but for it to fall in such heavy amounts, and all of it pure white, that was special.

Snow crunched beneath her boots as she stepped off the wooden patio and onto the back lawn of his chalet. The air was cold, windy, and she could feel her cheeks beginning to pink. They would chap, as would her lips, but she didn't care. This was her time to be a child again, rediscover who she once was. She needed this, more than she realized. Her relationship with Sesshoumaru had always been solid. After her return and the disappearance of Inuyasha from her life, Sesshoumaru had become a rock for her. It didn't surprise her or her mother when she was ready to take that next step in her life and move in with him. She hadn't looked back since.

"Dare I ask?" he queried as he joined her outside, two mugs of hot coffee in his hands. She could see the puff of smoke come out of his mouth as he breathed, a sure sign of the chill that was in the air. Like her, he wore his boots, jeans, and nothing more than a heavy sweater. They would both catch their death if they kept up like this.

"You should know better," she teased, thrilled at the comfortable silence that fell between them. This past year had been rocky with the death of her grandfather, her promotion at work, and his demanding new clients. Time for themselves had come few and far between, and Kagome found herself changing into a new person. She was coming home exhausted, irritable and on edge. Small quarrels often grew into larger wars and there were many nights when they slept in separate bedrooms. Last week she had feared for their relationship, believing it to be at the end. There was no give and take between them, just harsh words.

Sesshoumaru had packed her bags and whisked her away, stating that he found the solution to all of their problems. This was perhaps a band aid, she knew, but it was also a start. If they could get back to the root of their feelings, rediscover what it once was that drew her to him, then they could survive even the toughest of moments. They weren't there yet, she knew. Not even close, but she was willing to give it a try. Life without Sesshoumaru would be empty. She wasn't fool enough to not see that. Last night was evidence enough of the depth of her feelings, and her need of him. "My mother once told me that every single snowflake was different. When I was young I used to catch them on my mittens just so I could see."

"And?"

"And they were too small, and I was too eager and became easily frustrated. I then began catching them in my mouth instead because they tasted good. They still do." Taking a sip from her coffee, Kagome let the bitter taste run through her mouth and savoured the warmth it provided. "Successful trip into town yesterday?" She had meant to ask him then. Instead he had merely come in, placed the packages in the kitchen and whisked her off to bed. The fact that she had dressed for seduction had nothing to do with it, she told herself. She was prepared, but a woman liked being swept off her feet. Sesshoumaru would deny that he was a romantic. Youkai weren't romantics. They were practical. _He_ was practical and didn't need to waste unnecessary time on impracticalities, like romance, but she knew better.

"Very. I have a gift," he announced, holding up a small paper bag. She smiled at the Swiss writing on the front and made a mental note to save the bag. It drove Sesshoumaru nuts, but she loved the shopping bags of other countries. It was a reminder of where she had been. Everybody had souvenirs, but not everybody had the packaging, showing that they were there. Reaching out for the paper bag, she groaned, frustrated as he lifted it and held it just out of her reach.

"That's mine!"She pouted, jumping up, ignoring the gleam in his gold eyes.

"A payment, Miko, is required."

Kagome stopped jumping and glared. "It is a gift. I shouldn't have to pay to receive my gift. Then it's no longer a gift, it's something I purchased. Now hand it over if it is a gift."

Shaking his head, he stared down at her. "You don't get this one for free." Learning down, he hovered over her, his silver hair falling against her shielding her from the cold as he whispered in her ear. Kagome could feel the blush rising again, and knew her cheeks were pink for an entirely different reason. His wicked smirk was her undoing and she thought she'd fall to her knees.

"I am _not_ doing _that_," she protested half-heartedly, knowing that in the end he would get what he wants. Sesshoumaru always did, something that irritated her to no end.

"Then you will not get your gift." He lifted the bag higher, causing her to pout more. The next step would be whining. It was a game, she knew. He'd give it to her regardless, just as she would give him what he wanted. Over the years, since she had first met him, he has loosened up quite a bit. Five hundred years ago, when she first saw him trying to kill Inuyasha, he would not have teased her then as he did now. Humanity seemed to have helped him break through his shell, though she liked to believe it was her. Even when he first returned he was stiff and formal.

"It's _my _gift," she argued, jumping up and grabbing his arm, hanging off it. "And no fair using your youkai strength. I am still human. You know that I cannot fight against it."

"I am still waiting for an answer to my satisfaction, miko," he taunted, the gleam in his eye just a little more obvious. The man was positively sinful. Like a dog he relished any contact she offered. His hands liked to roam and stroke and pet. Until recently, even when they argued, their bedroom life remained unaffected. He demanded everything of her, and gave her everything in return. She missed that. She missed the intimacy that used to enshroud them. They knew each other in all ways, and yet lately they had become strangers. This trip was about fixing it. So what if he was a dirty dog? She enjoyed every minute of it, though she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Fine," she bit out, gritting her teeth, frustrated that she had given into him again. The things she did for a small bauble.

Taking the paper bag from him, she carefully unfolded the lip upward and peaked inside. Gold eyes watched her intently, focusing on her every movement. She could feel his expectant watch as she slid her hand into the bag pulling out the small object.

"It's perfect," she announced, her eyes lighting up as she shook the small snow globe. It was nothing more than a money grab but she knew he picked it out with thought and care. The small plastic dome held an even smaller plastic village with skiers on skis. It was not a pastime that either she or Sesshoumaru enjoyed, but it wasn't so much the skiing that she focused on, it was the backdrop of mountains. Everyday for the next two weeks she would wake up to the wonder of nature and enjoy the freshly fallen snow and the feeling that came with it, but now she had a little bit of it to take back home with her. Shaking it, she watched in glee as the small white flakes slipped through the water. Placing it back in the bag, Kagome stood on her feet and reached for him, pressing her mouth to his. In the cold air it was a welcome heat, and she pressed closer, wishing to enjoy it some more.

This was why they had escaped the drudgery of city life and run away. This was what she had felt when they first came together. She was reminded of why they were together, her feelings for him, his feelings for her, and the depth of each. She needed this reminder, and she supposed he did too. "This seems so easy," she remarked, settling against him, allowing him to hold her and shield her from the wind. "We must be very complicated people if we can't make this work like others."

"A youkai prince and a miko who has lived in two drastically time periods? What's so easy about that?"

Laughing, she allowed him to lead her inside. After all, she had made a bargain and she intended to fulfill her end of it.


End file.
